Summer With The Uchihas
by konekosas
Summary: Ita/Sasu/Mada végre nyári szünet, a két Uchiha fivér végre újra találkozik és együtt tölthetik az egész nyarat, nagybátyjukkal együtt
1. Let's begin

Végre nyári szünet és ez csak egyet jelent, a legfiatalabb Uchiha végre újra találkozik bátyjával és az egész szünetet vele töltheti. A fiú kezei sebesen jártak át minden fiókot. Már vagy 3 hónapja, hogy utoljára látta bátyját…3 hónap egyedüllét…ha kezei nem lennének olyan ügyesek már belebolondult volna a magányba.

Egy órája még a Konohai gimnázium alagsorában állt s vette ált a legjobb tanulmányi eredményért járó kitüntetést…már harmadik éve. De most nem ez a fontos, rázta meg fejét. Tekintetét gyorsan az ágya mellett lévő szekrényen álló órára kapta. Még fél óra és végre kimenekül innen.

Nem mintha utált volna otthon lenni. Nem, egyáltalán nem ez volt a gond. Jó pár barátja volt kik többször is átjártak hozzá így nem mondhatta magát annak a magányos farkasnak, aki senkivel se áll le egy szóra se. Csak épp az nem volt mellette, akire minden egyes percben szüksége lenne.

- Sasuke. Itachi most szólt, hogy 10 per múlva itt van. Kész vagy a pakolással? – érkezett anyja hangja földszintről.

A fiú gyorsan végignézett két utazótáskáján majd elégedetten bólintott egyet. – Mindjárt. - S még be tett egy utolsó darab alsónadrágot, sose árt pluszba ha Itachi közelébe lesz két és fél hónapig.

'Francba. Még nem öltöztem át. ' Nézett végig magán. Még mindig rajta volt a fekete hosszúnadrág s fehér iskolája emblémájával ellátott ing. A fullasztó nyakkendőről ne is beszéljünk mely félig széthúzva lógott nyakában.

'Itachi csak nem fog haragudni, ha 1 perccel később indulunk' morogta magában miközben ujjai között gyorsan kipattogtatta a gombokat. Inge nyakából kihúzva a nyakkendőt, a fehér anyaggal együtt az ágyra dobta majd rá fekete nadrágját, s zoknijait.

Gyors léptekkel sietett a fürdőbe. Talán még se volt jó ötlet. Itachi nem az a fajta, aki annyira szereti, ha megváratják. Talán még ott hagyja, fordult meg a fiú fejébe. Nem, csak nem teszi meg ezt aniki vele.

Elérve a fürdőhöz gyorsan benyitott, majd bevágva mag után az ajtót belépett a zuhanytálcába s elhúzta a szürke viaszvásznas zuhanyfüggönyt. Gyorsan lekapott egy tusfürdőt a sarokba elhelyezett kis fémszekrényről majd egy nagy adagot kezébe nyomva visszatette helyére.

A meleg felé csavarta a csap kallantyúját s közben szétkente testén az eper illatú tusfürdőt. ' Remek, anyu tusfürdője…' sóhajtott fel amint megérezte az illatot. Mint Itachinak a késés Mikotonak is olyan volt, hogyha valaki az ő fürdőszerét használta.

De nem volt mit tenni. Majd maximum gyorsan fog elszaladni anyja előtt és talán nem veszi észre az asszony, mindegy. Erre nincs idő. Kezével körkörös mozdulatokat írt le hasán, s mellkasán miközben ujjai között a csúszós anyag egyre jobban habozni kezdett. Felemelve jobb majd balkezét, hónalját is alaposan megmosta. Ez az egyik dolog, amit a legjobban utál a nyárban, hogy az embernek szinte 3 óránként kell zuhanyoznia ha nem akar büdös maradni.

Jobb kezét hasán egyre lejjebb s lejjebb csúsztatta miközben erős kezeket képzelt el sajátjai helyébe ' Elég Sasuke, Itachi kinyír ha nem sietsz..argh' bosszankodott magában. Ha egyszer sikerül megölnie bátyját azért amilyen sexy és ellenállhatatlan, akkor soha többet nem késne el sehonnan. Hogy merészeli. 'Ah…csak egy kicsit' nyafogta magában miközben kezével megragadta magát s a petyhüdt bőrt simogatni kezdte.

Már vagy 3 hónapja volt, hogy utoljára látta bátyját, de akkor is csak két napra tudta meglátogatni a férfi. De az az este…a háztetőn. Persze utána nehezen lehetett bemesélni a szülőknek hogy csak a macskák voltak, maximum két nagyra termett fekete kandúr, mik nem bírtak hormonjaikkal.

- Nhnn…- sóhajtott fel amint eszébe jutott az az este. Még nem sok kellett neki, de ez így akkor se elég. Bal kezével a felpattintva hagyott tusfürdő után nyúlt. A karcsú kisméretű flakont könnyen megtudta forgatni kezében így egy jó adag, csúszós tusolószer ömlött kezébe. A víztől csúszós flakon hangosan a földre esett, kopogva estek rá a vízcseppek.

Arcán a melegtől s az émelyítő kéjtől halvány csíkban kis porosság jelent meg. Ajkai kiszáradtan kapkodtak levegő után miközben próbálta mozdulatait kontrolálni. Sasuke öklét összeszorítva, hogy az anyag ujjaira is kerüljön, lassan háta mögé vezette. Kissé felemelte fenekét s egy kisebb terpeszbe állt, lábai egyre jobban remegetek az élvezettől. Mutató és középső ujját összeszorítva a kis rózsaszín bejárathoz csúsztatta s lassan körkörös mozdulatokat írt le körülötte.

Mintha halk csapódást hallott volna. – Kuhrva éhlet itt vahn Itachih.- lihegte félhangosan. Gyorsan kell végeznie különben…

- Hn. Öcsi. - Hallotta háta mögül a mély hangot. Szemei elkerekedtek miközben keze mozgása egyre lassabb lett. Észre se vett, hogy elhúzták a függöny. Csak abban a pillanatban csapta meg a hideg hátát, amint meghallotta az őrjítően mély, már-már dorombolásnak is nevezhető hangot.

-'tachih..nhn…- préselte ki magából. Olyan közel, olyan közel s most bátyja ott áll a háta mögött. Érezte, érzete ahogy a másik arcán szét terül az az önelégült vigyor.

Az idősebb Uchiha már vagy 5 perce várt öccsére. Azt hitte sokkal tovább fog eltartani majd végigutazni az egész városon, de meglepő módon sikerült mindig elérnie a zöldhullámot. Miután már elviselhetetlenné vált szüleik kérdezgelődése inkább úgy döntött megkeresi öccsét, és ha a kis szaros még mindig pakolt volna az biztos, hogy még egy jó ideig ott tartózkodtak volna míg Sasuke újra életképes lesz miután Itachi a matracba baszta.

De ilyen fogadtatás mellett. Hn. Már nem is volt annyira mérges.

- Sasuke.- neve hallatára a fiú kissé megremegett. Ujjai ügyetlenül ficánkoltak körlakú izmai között.

Hirtelen csupasz kezek ragadták meg melyek hátradöntötték bátyja mellkasának. Egy erős kéz csúszott kezére s szorított a fogáson. Érezte ahogy balkezén hosszú ujjak futnak végig, majd ügyetlenkedő ujjaihoz társul egy vastagabb, hosszabb, s szinte irányítva a másik kettőt kezdett el mozogni. A hirtelen jött érzésektől lélegzete megakadt, ajkai tátva maradtak.

Nyakán egy nyelvet érzett végigfutni mely megtalálta útját tetkója felé. A három csepp összefonódva kört alkotott nyakán melybe óvatosan fogak mélyültek s lassan meleg ajkak szívogatni kezdték a puha bőrt. Egy halk cuppanás után a meleg leheletet fülén érezte.

- Sasuke, mennünk kel. – suttogta Itachi a fiú fülébe majd annak hegyét erősen megharapta. Sasukének ideje se volt kiáltani. Kiáltás helyett hangos nyögések hagyták el száját, ahogy bátyja mozgatni kezdte kezét a fiún és a fiúban.

- Nhnn…'ta-tachi…hnnh….HNNH!!- a fiú nem bírta már tovább. Hagyta, hogy bátyja kényeztesse. Hasában egyre jobban szorult az a kis csomó. Térdei szinte összecsuklottak alatt miközben fejét hátra hajtva egy néma sikolyban Itachi nevét kiáltotta.

Itachi elmosolyodott. Ha öccse már attól a tudattól ennyire izgatott, hogy az egész nyarat vele töltheti akkor mennyire fog örülni…

- Fiúk mi tart ennyi ideig. – hallotta Itachi anyja hangját, aki vélhetőleg a fürdőszoba előtt ált.

- Mindjárt készen leszünk. Csak egy kis gond akadt a csappal. – mondta miután végignézett magán. Az igaz hogy ingjét levette, hogy legalább az ne legyen vizes, de nadrágja, ahogy magához szorította a most kezei között pihegő testet, teljesen elázott, jól mutatva nem kis problémáját.

- Hívjam esetleg…

- Nem nem kell segítség, mindjárt megoldom. 5 perc és lent leszünk, ne aggódj.- válaszolta gyorsan. Még az kellene, hogy apjuk bejöjjön. Nem mintha nem buktak volna le már a lassan 5 év alatt annyiszor, de azért nem szívesen mondana le arról, hogy Sasuke vele töltse a szünetet.

Megnyugodva vette tudomásul, ahogy anyja sóhajtott egyet majd lassan lement a lépcsőn. – Ah..- sóhajtott fel.- Sasuke.- suttogta a fiú fülébe.- Tényleg ideje lenne mennünk. Van még egy kis elintézendő dolgom. – kezét levette az elernyedt testrészről s ujjával együtt kihúzta öccse ujjait a kis barlangból. Kezéről a ragadós anyagot már rég lemosta a víz s most már vizes kezét lassan vezette fel öccse arcára majd maga felé fordította. Ajkaik szinte összeértek, ahogy előrébb hajolt, de amint elérte azt amit keresett, elengedte a fiút.

Sasuke halkan felnyögött az üresség érzetére. Érezte, ahogy egy kéz felkúszik arcára, ahogy bátyja felér fordítja . Érezte azt a meleg leheletet mely pár centire volt tőle. Majd hirtelen minden melegség elszállt mellőle és…

- Itachi.- kiáltott fel amint megérezte a jéghideg vizet. – Bazd meg, ez mire volt jó? – üvöltötte le bátyja fejét miközben vacogva kezeit összefonta mellkasa előtt.

- Ha nem lettél volna olyan kis kurva, akkor már rég a házamban lennénk, a jó meleg ágyban és az egész világból csak párnákat látnál, miközben azt a kis lyukadat szétbaszom. Ha 5 perc alatt nem készülsz el, itt maradsz.- mondta hűvös hangon miközben felkapta a padlóra ledobott ingjét s becsapta maga után az ajtót.

Sasuke jól ismerte ezt a hangot. Itachi dühös volt, nem nem dühös csak felizgatta az amit az előbb tettek, jobban mondva tett vele. Egy apró mosoly szaladt arcára. Még mindig sikerül ilyen állapotba hoznia bátyját.

- Sasuke 3 perc.- hallotta a férfi dühös hangját amint elhaladt az ajtó előtt és dörömbölt rajta.

A fiú kissé összerándult. Bőre kezdte megszokni a hideg vizet, de inkább visszacsavarva a melegre gyorsan kezébe vett egy másik tusfürdőt és letakarította magát.

Mire persze teljesen felöltözött a 3 perc rég letelt. Egyre idegesebb lett miután lentről semmiféle jelet nem hallott afelől, hogy valaki is beszélgetne. Ennyire azért csak nem dühösek rá. Vagy mégis?!

Ágya mellé lépett, hogy két utazójáért nyúlva leszaladhasson a lépcsőn és elnézést kérve talán még rá tudja venni bátyját hogy, elvigye. De meglepetten kellett észrevennie, hogy a táskáknak már csak hűlt helyét találta.

Felkapva telefonját és Ipodját becsapva maga után az ajtót futott lefelé a lépcsőn. Sehol senki. Hirtelen autó motor morgását hallotta meg. –Franc..- mérgelődött magában. Gyorsan belelépett cipőjébe s már szinte kitépte helyéről a bejárati ajtót.

- Sasuke, kisfiam végre.- lélegzett fel Mikoto miután végre legkisebb fia is megérkezett.

- Itachi vigyázz az öcsédre. És ha néha lesz időtök hívjatok fel minket.

- Nem vagyok már kis szaros apu.

- Ameddig ilyen hangon beszélsz és így viselkedsz, addig igenis úgy kezellek mint egy gyerek. Tanuld meg, hogy kivel, milyen hangnemen beszélj. – mondta hűvös hangon Fugaku miközben hozzá közeledő fiára nézett.

- Majd megnevelem.- hallatszott a volán mögül Itachi hangja, aki egy önelégült vigyorral jelezte az autóba beszálló öccsének, hogy nem számíthat sok jóra ha így folytatja.

- Fogadj szót a bátyádnak Sasuke.- lépett a leengedett ablakhoz Mikoto majd fia homlokára nyomott egy csókot.- Érezzétek jól magatokat.

- Uhn.- mosolygott Sasuke anyjára. Mennyire jól fogják magukat érezni, de még mennyire.

- Sasuke, - hallotta újra anyja hangját aki egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá és mintha szagolgatni kezdte volna. – Ez nem az én tusfürdőm?

- Aniki, indíts.- kiáltotta el magát a fiú amint eszébe jutott hogy anyja tusfürdőjével mosta meg teste nagy részét és csak alsótestét apja mosakodó szerével.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halkan duruzsoló motor, hangosan szóló rádió, kellemes napsütés mely át tör az ablakon de a légkondi nem engedi hogy meleged legyen, s 180 km/h sebesség mellyel a két Uchiha testvér haladt végig az autópályán.

Sasuke hátradőlve az ülésben élvezte, ahogy a fekete Mercedes szinte, mint egy gyakorlati pályán kerülgeti az utókat. Egy dolog a sok közül, amit bátyjában szeret.

Nem elég hogy a 22 éves férfi sikeres, gazdag, jóképű, pokolian sexy de hogy ekkora szerencséje legyen hogy csak ő élvezhesse a közelségét…

Szeme sarkából a kormány mögött ülő férfire nézett, ki az utat figyelte s közben negyedikből ötödikbe váltott. A fiúnak még eddig ideje se volt végignéznie bátyján. Veleszületett , orrának két oldalán végigfutó csíkok komorabbá de ugyanakkor még egzotikusabbá tették arcát. Mint mindig haja most is hátra volt kötve, egyedül két oldalt volt meghagyva egy egy tincs.

Felül egy rövid ujjú, halványszürke, szürkés függőleges csíkokkal szabdalt inget viselt melynek két felső gombja szabadon hagyta nyakát, s így kis belátást biztosított kidolgozott mellkasára. Ezt még sikerült megmentenie, de kedvenc fekete háromnegyedesét már nem. Szerencséjére még régi szobájában volt egy-két ruha így találta magának egy barnásszürkés háromnegyedest melynek két oldalát zsebek tarkították.

Elégedetten nézett magára. Már megint sikerült öccse tekintetét magára vonzania.

- Otouoto ha így nézel, a végén kiszáradsz.- nézett szeme sarkából öccsére kinek szája szélén egy kis nyálcsík futott végig. A fiú arca egy halvány vörös színt vett fel, miközben bátyja, levéve a kormányról jobb kezét, megfogta állkapcsát s hüvelykujjával letörölte a kis csíkot, majd ujját szájához emelte s lenyalta a méz édes anyagot.

Még hogy ez is kárba menjen. Nem elég hogy a fürdővíz elmosta a legédesebb dolgot, melyet otoutojától kaphatna, de hogy még ezt felszívja a papír zsebkendő, a-a.

Sasuke kissé kitágult szemekkel figyelte, ahogy anikije ujját lassan ostromolja a sötétrózsaszín nyelv s közben éjfekete szemek sajátjába néznek. Ó az a nyelv mire képes. Nem tudta visszafojtani. Képtelen volt visszatartani azt a kis nyögést mely torkából szakadt ki.

Itachi elégedetten vezette vissza tekintetét az útra. Sasuke szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy bátyja figyelmét elveszi más de az ő figyelme is megakadt valamin.

- Nii-san, - suttogta halkan a fiú miközben kicsatolta biztonsági övét s kissé balra dőlt, hogy jobban közelebb tudjon hajolni bátyjához. Jobb kezével a férfi combja felé nyúlt, de egy erős kéz megállította.

- Sasuke, ülj rendesen és csatold vissza az öved.- mondta mély, nyugodt hangján el nem engedve a fiú kezét. – Nem hiszed el mennyire kísért az a kicsike kis szád melyet a legszívesebben az ölembe nyomnék, de ha így folytatod miattad halunk meg, mert elveszed a figyelmem az útról. – mondta mindezt miközben szemeit öccsére fordította s úgy kerülgette a dudáló autókat.

Lassan elengedte otoutoja kezét, de szemét még mindig a fiún tartotta majd megragadva a váltót visszaváltott kettesbe, keményen rálépett a fékre s egy határozott mozdulattal elforgatta a kormányt.

- Látod miattad majdnem nem mentünk le az autópályáról. – idegeskedett miközben egyre közelebb hajolt öccséhez, félig a kanyargós egysávút figyelve. Kettesben hagyva az autót, lassú tempóval haladtak lefelé az autópályáról levezető úton.

Kezét levette a váltóról s a még mindig őt néző fiú arcára tette, s lágyan simogatni kezdte. Ujjai alatt érezte a puha arc melegségét mely egyre közelebb s közelebb kúszott hozzá. Nem várva tovább kezét fekete tincsekbe túrta így olyan közel húzva magához öccsét, hogy érezte ajkain, ahogy a fiú lélegzetvétele szinte megakadt.

Ajkait egy határozott mozdulattal a másikénak nyomta. Egy vad csókra invitálta Sasukét miben kemény ajkak, fogak s nyelvek csatáztak. Ajkai közzé vette öccse remegő alsó ajkát s lassan szívogatni kezdte mivel apró nyögéseket nyert.

Bocsánatot kérve a durvaság miatt lágyan végignyalta az ajkat majd hagyta, hogy Sasuke nyelve betörjön ajkai között s végigjárja száját.

Sasuke boldogságtól remegő ajkakkal viszonozta bátyja kemény csókját. Annyi izgatás után végre ajkain érezhette azokat a néha bántó szavakat, néha émelyítően isteni hangokat kiengedő kapukat. Egyre csak fogyott a levegő, de nem érdekelte csak had maradhassanak így örökre.

Itachi érezvén hogy az autó egyre lassabb s lassabb , szinte már leállt, s hogy levegője is fogytán van kénytelen volt elhúzódni öccsétől. A váltó után kapott majd ismét életre keltette a száguldozást megszokott járművet.

Szeme sarkából figyelte, ahogy öccse visszahuppan ülésébe, ahogy az a kis mellkas zakatolva jár fel-le, puffadt, nyáltól csillogó ajkak szinte harapták a levegőt csak had jussanak hozzá. Persze ez jobban nem segítet problémáján, de örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy nem csak ő van szorult helyzetbe.

Sasuke kissé dünnyögve, de visszaült. Megpróbálta lenyugtatni magát. 'Szemét Itachi…' morogta magában. Már egy csókkal így feltudja izgatni akkor mi lesz később.

- 10 perc és megérkezünk. – mondta ismét hűvös hangon az idősebb Uchiha rá se nézve öccsére.

Sasuke észre se vette hogy már elérték Tokyo-t. Miután Itachi végzett a gimnáziummal, természetesen ugyan abba járt ahova most Sasuke, Tokyoban tanult tovább, mint ügyvéd s mára már saját céggel, s hatalmas hírnévvel rendelkezve megengedheti magának hogy a város egyik legpuccosabb környékén vegyen magának rezidenciát. Nem nem házat, R-E-Z-I-D-E-N-C-I-Á-T.

Sasuke már jó párszor volt bátyjánál, de valahogy még mindig sikerült eltévednie a 'házban' . Meg se tudja számolni egy kezén, hogy hány szoba van abban a palotában. Le se számítva a többi szobát, helységet melyek egy kisebb mozit, játékszobát, vagy épp egy jakuzzit rejtenek.

Oh igen az a nagy jakuzzi. Amint odaérnek a házhoz muszáj oda menniük először.

- Otouto.- hallotta meg végre bátyja hangját ki már egy párszor szólongatta az álmodozó fiút, de csak egy kis hangfelemelés után sikerült visszahoznia a fiút a valóságba.

-I-igen?- kérdezte zavarában a fiú.

- Megérkeztünk. – mondta Itachi miközben megállt a rezidencia előtt, de nem állította le a motort.- Itt vannak a kulcsok.

Majd kis kutatás után az ajtó alsó tartó részéből előhúzott egy kulcscsomót. Sasuke értetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Mondtam, hogy van még egy kis dolgom. Fél óra ígérem és végzek. És HA jó leszel, még vacsorát is hozok. – magyarázta miközben egy búcsúcsokra magához húzta öccsét, aki még mindig el volt keseredve.

A fiú idegesen elhúzódott a csókból, kicsatolta biztonsági övét majd egy elegáns mozdulattal becsapta maga után az ajtót.

- Hogy az a…uuuuuurgh.- idegeskedett tovább miközben előröl megkerülte az autót, nem is figyelve hogy bátyja lehúzott ablak mellett hallgatja szitkozódását.

- Ejnye ejnye otouto. Azt a pici kis szádat be fogom tömni ha nem, hagyod abba ezt a beszédet. És abban nem lesz köszönet, elhiheted.- villantotta meg szemét amint Sasuke megfordult és riadtan nézett bátyjára.

- Én…én- hebegte. Oh ihgen. Nem egyszer volt már 'megtanítjuk otoutot hogy ne beszéljen csúnyán' lecke…minden egyes lecke után nem hogy csúnyán, de még rendesen se tudott beszélni…

Itachi egy elégedett vigyorral arcán hajtott el. Helyben hagyva öccsét.

- A rákos franc egye össze ….argh.- zsörtölődött tovább a fiú a figyelmeztetés ellenére.

Sarkon fordulva Sasuke szembesült a ténnyel. Egyedül, abban a kibaszott nagy házban…még mindig rezidencia..mindegy.

Az ajtóhoz vezető út nyolcszögletű térkővel volt kirakva. A kis út mellett kisebb bokrok voltak elültetve melyek között apró lámpák voltak a földbe dugva. A környék elég csendes volt. Minden ház felhajtóján Mercedes, Ferrari vagy valamilyen luxusautó melyet csak jól fizetett, állam kirabló tudtak megfizetni.

Felsóhajtva a hangra, ahogy a kulcsokat bedugta a zárba s azok zörgése az egész házban vízhangzott, még jobban elkeseredet. Jó, jó csak fél óra. 'De fél óra, Itachi nélkül, ilyen állapotba?!' nézett le nadrágjára melynek elején jól lehetett látni a feltűnő dudorodást.

Lassan nyomta befelé a nehéz fa ajtót s csukta be maga után. A fa csapódása visszaverődött a falakról felhangosítva azt s még magányosabbá téve a fiút. Szinte már a sírás szélén volt. Hogy tehet ilyet vele Itachi, Hogy??

Konyha felé vette irányát, amit a nappali felől akart megközelíteni. De csak akart.

Elhaladva a plazmatévé előtt elhelyezett piros ülőgarnitúra mellett halk szuszogás fogta meg füleit. Értetlenkedve nézett körbe majd a felmagasított hátú ülőgarnitúrára vándoroltatta szemeit, de amint meglátta ki fekszik rajta hátraugrott egyet.

'Mi…MI…MITKERES EZ ITT???!!!' üvöltötte magában a fiú miközben fejéhez kapva hátrált kifelé a szobából észre nem véve a lámpát, melyet sikerült feldöntenie. – Picsába.

'Ah…elfelejtettem mondani Sasukének hogy Madara is velünk lesz egy két napig. Sebaj. Majd csak ki jönnek valahogy, de remélem a háza megmarad mire hazaérek.'

A kanapén fekvő, kiterült férfi lassan kezdet felocsúdni álmából, melyet egy ismerős hang káromkodása zavart meg.

- Sasuke?- kérdezte álmos hangon miközben felült, szeméből pár tincset eltűrve. – Fugaku már jó párszor figyelmeztetett nem?- kérdezte miközben megvakarta fejét s ásított egyet.

- Mi-mit keresel itt? – hátrált tovább a fiú de miután már csak a fal volt mögötte megpróbált jobbra elfordulni. Hirtelen egy izmos kéz jelent meg tekintete elött, majd egy másikat érzett mely mellkasánál fogva nyomta vissza a falhoz s immár két kéz között ficánkolt, előtte azzal kit a leg kevésbé akart látni.

- Hát így kell fogadni a nagybácsit, hm? – kérdezte fiút miközben egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá. Jobb kezével megfogta a fiú állát s forgatni kezdte a fejét. – Szépen megnőttél mit ne mondjak. – mondta kajánul szemeit végigfuttatva Sasuke testén. Egyszerűen, tökkkkéletesen megértette Itachit. Ha neki lenne ilyen öccse, ő se hagyná érintetlenül a fiút. De sajnos neki csak más maradt.

És ez volt az egyik dolog, amit a legjobban utált Sasuke. Madarának egyedül Itachi maradt kivel ideje nagy részét eljátszadozta. És a második zavaró dolog. Madarának nem csak a bátyja kellett, hanem ő maga, Sasuke is.

Sasuke egy határozott mozdulattal lesöpörte az erős kezet álláról és dühösen a férfi szemébe nézett.

- Mi a fészkes fenét képzelsz magadról? – tört ki belőle.

- Ch. Ch. Ha Itachi megtudja, hogy ilyen szépen beszélsz…- de mondatát nem tudta befejezni, mert zsebében rezegni kezdett telefonja, amit egy gyors s elegáns mozdulattal rántott elő.- Áh Itachi…- mondta meglepetten majd Sasukére nézett.

'Nem úgyse meri, úgyse meri elmondani neki…'

- Hogy Sasuke jól van-e…persze. Tökéletesen. Ühm..ühmm..értem. Ihgen. Á Itachi. Múltkor meséltél arról, hogy Sasuke rondán beszél…

A falnak támaszkodó fiú nem bírta tovább. Ha bátyja megtudja, hogy megint rondán beszélt…az még a kisebb baj, de hogy Madarával beszélt rondán. Nem ezt nem engedheti. Jobb kezével a telefon után nyúlt, de Madara megállította.

Elengedve a fiú kezét szabad kezével visszanyomta a falhoz majd mellkasa segítségével a falnak nyomta. A fiú hallotta, ahogy Itachi idegesen beszél a telefonba s pár fékcsikorgást se hagyott figyelmen kívül.

- Szóval tömjem be a száját…- ismételte meg Madara a mondatot, melyet Itachi mondott neki majd eltávolodott a fiútól s a hátát mutatta neki. – Kegyetlen vagy velem. Jó, értettem. Egyetlen ujjal sem. – majd véget ért a beszélgetés.

Összecsukva telefonját, ránézett a digitális órára majd visszacsúsztatta zsebébe a készüléket. Egy gyors mozdulattal újra a fiú előtt termett ki már épp kezdett örülni, hogy megszabadult a férfitól.

- Szóval.- kezdte fennhangon Madara miközben újra Sasuke elé lépett. Mutató ujját a fiú szájára tette majd lassan húzta lefelé egész a mellkasáig.- Itachi azt mondta, hogy tömjem be a szádat…- hallatszott a nyájas hang. Sasuke válasza csak egy nagy nyelés volt. 'Franc…Kurva nagy szarban vagyok.' - ,de egy ujjal se nyúlhatok hozzád.- vette le ujját a fiúról majd hátralépett egyet.- mégis tudom hogy hogyan fogom betömni azt az ici-pici szácskád.- nézet fenyegetően a fiúra, minden egye szónál közelebb hajolva hozzá majd felborzolva a fiú haját mivel egy morgást nyert.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Franc, franc, franc.- mérgelődött Itachi miközben visszafelé tartott lakásához. – Tudtam, hogy azt a kettőt nem kellett volna egyedül hagynom. – morogta miközben szinte elütött egy járókelőt.

Autója ajtaját becsapta, a bejárati ajtó felé sietett majd szinte letépve a kilincset rontott be a házba.

- SASUKE.- kiáltotta öccse nevét.

- 'tahchih.- hallotta a torz, alig halható hangot. Mintha valami elállta volna a hang útját.

Itachi kezdett egyre idegesebb lenni. Egy dolog volt amit nem engedett meg Madarának és az Sasuke.

Követve a hangot a konyha felé igyekezett, ahol már minden a lemenő Nap fényárában úszott. Észre se vette hogy már sötétedik olyan gyorsan elment ez a nap is. De csodálkozása még nagyobb lett mikor a középre elhelyezett konyhapulton ülőkre nézett, és ami köztük volt.

- Fagyi?! - kérdezte csodálkozva. Azt hitte hogy Madara…hogy Sasuke...hogy…

- Véhgre nii-chan. – rohant felé egy leveses kanállal szájában Sasuke, vélhetőleg azzal kanalazott magának fagyit a nagy vaníliás bödönből mely a pultra volt lerakva. Elragadtatva magát szorosan ölelte át az erős testet, nem is figyelve mozdulataira, párszor sikerült a fém evőeszközzel megszúrnia a kemény mellkast mivel halk morgást nyert.

- Á Itachi. Végre visszaértél. – üdvözölte Madar is miközben egy újabb kanál fagyit kanalazott magának.

- Fagyi…- suttogta miközben öccse nagy ölelésre invitált. Ó mennyire hiányzott neki anikije.

- Azt mondtad hallgattassam el. Miért, mit hittél? Mit teszek a drágalátos öcsikéddel? – hallatszott a mély hang.

Madarára nézve látta a férfi szemén hogy tudja mire gondol.

- Azt hiszem, én veszek egy forró zuhanyt.- sóhajtott fel Madara majd a mosogatóba téve evőeszközét visszament a nappaliba közben kajánul nézve Itachira.

Itachi tekintetével követte a mellette elhaladó férfi minden egyes mozdulatát, míg az ki nem lépett látóköréből, és el nem tűnt a konyhából. Nem akart belegondolni mi lett volna, ha nem hívja fel Madarát.

Kifújva a bent tartott levegőt karjai közt lévő öccsére nézett ki kanállal a szájában mosolygott rá.

- Ostoba kisöcsém.- Ujjait körülzárta a fém kanálon mely egy cuppanással hagyta el az ölelő szájat, jobb dolgot is tudott ami illene oda. Fekete szemek értetlenkedve nézték, ahogy egy kaján mosoly terült szét a mogorva arcon.

Az a kis mosoly képes volt a sok idióta által lelohasztott vágyát egy pillanat alatt visszatornászni. Ujjait fekete tincsekbe túrva simogatta öccse fejét. Hogy képes minden egyes percben az a kis szaros kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni?

Sasuke nem értette bátyja mozdulatait. Hirtelen olyan lágy lett mozgása, tapintása. Min gondolkozhat ennyire? Közelebb dőlt az egyre melegebb testhez. 'Oh…' vigyorodott el amint megérezte.

Tekintetével azokat a csodálatos ajkakat nézte, annyira babonázó és kísértő. Egy mély levegőt véve kezdett közeledni azokhoz a halványrózsaszín ajkakhoz. Kezeit az inggel fedett mellkasra vonta, belekapaszkodva az anyagba s úgy követelve bátyától csókot.

Itachi gondolatait egy gyenge húzás ingjén zavarta meg. Újra azok a babonázó fekete szenek, tele vággyal és odaadással. Jól tudta mit akar a fiú amint kis rózsaszín nyelvet látott meg előbukkanni halvány ajakak közül és a hozzá dörgölőző keménység csak egyre jobban bizonygatta, itt az ideje elengedni magát.

Engedve a csábításnak otoutoja fejének hátsó részére vezette ujjait, kissé belemarkolva a rövid szálakba, hogy egy csúszós, nyálas, erőszakos és vágyaktól izzó csókba zárja össze ajkaikat. Gondolta a naiv kisöcs, de helyette egy pajkos nyelvet érzett szája sarkában mely az odaragadt fagyit nyaldosta.

- Ahnnn…aniki…- nyögdécselte, ahogy a nyelv szája mozgása közben se hagyta el a kis sarkot. – csókolj meg.- nyöszörögte miközben a hajában lévő ujjak lágyan simogatták fejét.

- Kérd szépen.- suttogta az elkényeztetett ajkaknak.

- Argh…grsssh… 'tachi csókolj meg…kéhrlek...szühkségehm van ráhd…kéhrlek.- csak erre az egy szóra kellett várnia Itachinak. Nyelvével utat törve rontott be a meleg barlangba. Egymás ízét megérezve, attól a valahol egyező, de mégis különböző íztől, hangos nyögés tört fel torkukból.

Már a tény hogy testvérek, a bűn mely, ha kitudódik elborzasztja az embereket, őket pont ez hozza össze. Ez késztet harapdálásra, nyelvek csatájára, ujjak erős szorítására a másik ruháján hogy nehogy remegő lábai alatt összeessen. Báty, öcs, fiútestvér, ez a kis tudat már csak fűszer a tökéletes kompozícióra.

Remegő ujjak elengedték az összegyűrt anyagot s kis szürke gombok felé vették útjukat. Minden egyes gomb kipattanásával mélyült Sasuke szájában folytatott harc, minden egyes pöccintésre egyre jobban remegtek az ujjak tudván mit takar a puha,tökéletes, már-már megfizethetetlen anyag.

Itachi szorítva ujjai fogásán öccse hajában elhúzta megától a fiút kinek szemtelen nyelvének még sikerült egy utolsó nyalintást lopnia a kiszívott ajkakról.

- Hogy lehetséges, hogy ez mocskos száj ilyen ízletes legyen. Hogy a picsába tudsz ilyen kibaszottul őrjítő lenni. – dorombolta miközben Sasuke arcát távol tartotta magától. A fiú egyszerre küzdött a fájdalommal hajában és vágy érzésével nadrágjában. Hogy a francba ne beszélne úgy ahogy, mégis mit gondol a bátyja, kitől tanulta, ha nem tőle.- És még a nagybátyád előtt is képes vagy ilyen stílust használni.- sziszegte, ujjai még szorosabban fogták a tincseket.

- Nanhn… Onii-san… ez fáhj.

- Oh ihgen.- mormolta a férfi miközben hátrahajtotta a fiú fejét s nyakába harapott mellyel egy hangos szisszenést nyert s egy lila foltot a fiú nyakának elején. – Azt a picike kis szádat most jobb dologra fogjuk használ mint káromkodásra.

S mondata befejeztével kezéből letette a kanalat, lesöpörte ingje gombjaival babráló kezeket majd a fiú vállára helyezve ujjait egy erőse nyomással térdre kényszerítette Sasukét.

A fiú hamar megfeledkezett haja fájdalmáról, helyette sajgó térdeire terelődött minden figyelme, de a finom, pulzáló meleg hatására mely arca előtt lüktetett, arról is hamar megfeledkezett. Jobb kezét lassan tette a dudorodásra mely érintésétől összerándult.

Elmosolyodva a tényen, hogy bátyján ilyen hatást tud elérni arcát lassan a kemény anyagú nadrághoz nyomta, s mint egy kismacska az ember lábához úgy dörgölőzött Itachi nadrágjának elejéhez mellyel egy mély nyögés nyert.

Itachi megunva a játékot rántotta el öccse fejét s egy kézzel kezdett babrálni övével.

- Cahh…ennyire türelmetlenek vagyunk…? – nyávogta Sasuke miközben leállította a szíjat fogó kezet és átvette az irányítást.

-Hn. – nézett le bosszankodva a férfi, hátra tűrve előrefutó tincseit melyek megakadályozták, hogy Sasuke ügyes kezeit figyelhesse.

A fiú játszi könnyedséggel csatolta ki az övet, majd húzta le az aranybarna zipzárt. Széthúzva az anyagot szemei elkerekedve figyelték az elé tornyosuló 'kis' problémát melynek feje elpirulva kandikált ki a fekete boxer alól.

- Ni-nii-chan…ez..hatalmas.- mondta csodálkozva miközben felnézett bátyjára ki kajánul vigyorogva nézett vissza a fiúra.

Sasuke megnyalva száját, fordította vissza tekintetét. Már a gondolat, hogy szájába veheti bátyát, már attól megugrott hasában valami. Izzadt ujjait a fekete anyag szélére tette s közben lágyan a merev hasfal alsó részébe harapott mellyel egy újabb nyögést nyert.

Itachi felsóhajtva fogadta a hideg levegőt mely megcsapta, amint öccse letolta a kínzóan szorító anyagot. Sápadt ujjak törtek utat maguknak sűrű, fekete szőr között.

Sasuke kezébe véve a duzzadt tagot apró csókokat hintett szét rajta. Újabb nyögéseket, és morgásokat kiváltva a másikból. Nyelve hegyét kidugva lassan húzta végig a hímvesszőn végighúzódó kemény éren.

- Nhn Sasuke kezdek türelmetlen lenni. – morogta öcsének Itachi ki nem vesztegetve több időt végignyalta a gyöngyöző fejet s egy mély levegővétel után körülzárta ajkait. Elsőre nem sikerült bevennie az egész merevedést, köszönhetően nyelő reflexének, így kivéve, kissé lihegve nézett fel bátyjára.

- Hnh…rég volt már ugye…ahn..nhnn- sóhajtott fel amint megérezte azt a kis szájat mely köré záródott.

Sasuke megpróbált mindent megtenni csakhogy nyelő reflexe lenyugodjon. Orra a finom fekete szőrbe nyomult, jobb kezén lévő mutató és hüvelykujjával egy gyűrűt alkotott szájában lévő tag végén, míg másikkal a lágyan ringó zacskókat támadta meg. Majd amilyen lassan csak lehetetett felemelte fejét s lassan visszaengedte szokva az óriási méretet.

- Hnh…Sasuke ez az… látod..tudod te másra is használni…nhhnn…azt a mocskos szádat. - Sasuke válasza csak mély duruzsolás volt a szájban lévő merev tag körül mely még több és mélyebb morgást váltott ki.

Itachi kigombolva inge utolsó gombjait ledobta az anyagot a padlóra majd újra öccse hajába túrt, aki úgy tűnik nem igazán értette, hogy mit is jelent az ha ő türelmetlen. Nem mintha nem élvezte volna, oh Istenem de még mennyire élvezte. Ahogy az a kis szájacska szinte beszívja, s a meleg körbeveszi, de tudott egy másik helyet mely még szűkebb, még befogadó képesebb.

Elhúzva Sasuke fejét a fiú ajkait már csak egy nyállánc kötötte össze merevedésével mely ugyanettől a fiútól állt ilyen szépen és felkészítve.

- S'uke, kis szuka, el se hiszed milyen jól áll a szádba a farkam . – s kihasználva, hogy öccse szája még mindig nyitva volt, a fiú fejét megtartva, csípőjét előre lökve sikerült visszahelyeznie magát.

Sasuke a hirtelen jött fojtogató érzésen és haján a fájdalmas szorításon kívül először nem érzett semmit. Próbált hátrálni, de az erősen szorító kéz nem engedett mozgásnak helyet. Kitágult szemekkel nézett fel bátyjára ki csak kajánul vigyorgott vissza rá majd hirtelen kihúzta magát a fiúból.

Sasuke érezvén, hogy a fején lévő szorítás gyengül megrázva fejét sikerült eltávolítania a kezeket. Levegőért kapkodva ült le a földre. – Gahn..gahn..'tahchih…arghn…- morogta miközben próbálta szabályozni lélegzetét.

Itachi már jól ismerte öccsét. Kis kurva minden lehetőséget megragadott csak hogy magában érezhesse bátyja farkát.

- Az este után egy hétig még beszélni se fogsz tudni, nem hogy káromkodni.- jött a fenyegetően hűvös hang. – Minden egyes percben a nevem fogod kiáltozni. Minden egyes pillanatban a kicsi szád azt fogja sírni: többet, erősebben, még, még, még. – s mondata közben lehajolt öccséhez, a kék, ujjatlan pólójának alját felrántva távolította el a zavaró anyagot.

Semmiféle kényeztetést nem adva a fiúnak rántotta fel a földről s fordította a konyhapult felé mely nagyjából a combja felső részéig ért. Öccse felső testét galádul lenyomva a falapra halk szisszenésre lett figyelmes. Lenézve a pultra félig kiolvadt fagyit látott szétterülni. Az jégcsoda olvadás közben átlyukasztotta a papírdobozt így sikeresen szétterülve egy tócsát alkotva melyben az ifjú uchiha ártatlannak nem mondható teste hempergett.

Beállva öccse mögé a fiú övéért nyúlt, türelmetlenül kicsatolta s amint a zipzárt lekattogott sínjén a kerek dombokat nem fedte a 'biztonságot nyújtó' nadrág se boxer. Itachi elégedetten hallgatta öccse nyögéseit, ahogy kezébe vette a két félgömböt s morzsolgatni kezdte. Leguggolva egy szintbe került a dombocskákkal melyet szélesre széthúzva végre megtalálta a kis rózsaszín barlangot mely szinte már kiáltozott egy jó baszásért.

Nyelve hegyét kidugva végighúzta a kis völgyben ezzel újabb nyögéseket kipréselve otoutojából. Lassan haladt lefelé, minden egyes milliméterét megízlelve a rejtett bőrnek. Elérve a finom barlanghoz, nyelvét teljesen kidugva nyalt végig rajta. Sasuke egyszerre sírt fel az örömtől s a hiánytól.

-…'Tahchic…hnhnn mééhg…méééhg…- nyávogta a fiú miközben feltolta felső testét s hátrafordítva tekintetét bátyja szemébe nézett.

- Hn…otouto. Azt kéred, hogy tegyem be a nyelved a nedves kis lyukadba és keféljelek meg vele ? Hm? – nyelvét újra a löktető lyukhoz helyezte s hegyét kissé becsúsztatta majd visszahúzta.

- Oh …ezahz… nii-sama … ihgen … kérlek … dugj meg a nyelveddel … könyörgöm … muszáj éreznem … muszáj. – lélegzete akadozott, ahogy lenézve Itachi arcát figyelte s azt a sötétrózsaszín kígyót mi lassan haladt bejárata felé.

Itachi nem vette le tekintetét öccse elhomályosultjáról miközben nyelvével dolgozott. Először csak a kis lyuk bejáratát nyalta körbe, megjegyezve a különösen édes ízt. Két ujjával széthúzva a kör alakú izmokat s így haladt tovább egyre beljebb, minden egyes millimétert végigsimítva.

Sasuke karjai kezdték feladni a tartást miközben próbálta visszafogni nyögéseit. Minden egyes izma beleremegett a könnyedén ki-be járkáló nyelv munkájába s egy puffanással esett vissza a munkalapra. Egyre hangosabban vette a levegőt, néha néha kiengedve magából pár halk nyögést.

Az idősebb Uchiha elmosolyodva vette tudomásul, hogy öccse jól érzi magát, túlságosan is jól. Kihúzva nyelvét csak egy halk csalódott sóhajt hallott, de nem igazán érdekelte. Jobb kezével az egyik közeli fiók felé nyúlt majd kisebb kotorászás után egy fagyis kanalt vett elő. A kör alakú fejet mélyen belemártotta a megolvadt fagyi még szilárd részébe. Addig forgatta bene míg megfelelő nagyságúnak nem látta a gombócot.

- Mit érdemel egy olyan kis szaros, mint te, aki nem tudja tartani a szájacskáját, hm?- duruzsolta miközben lassan végighúzta Sasuke gerincén a hideg kanalat, a libabőrös háton egy csíkban gyöngyözött a finom vaníliás lé.

- Nhnn… büntetést, nii-chan…ahnn…büntetést.

- Úgy van. Büntetést.- Itachi bal hüvelyk és mutató ujjával széthúzta a sápadt popsit. Jól tudta, hogy öccse még nem elég tág így eléggé kellemetlen lesz számára, de meg kell tanulnia a leckét.

A hideg, gömb alakú kanállal lassan körözni kezdett a rózsaszín kör alakú izom körül, szisszenéseket, halk nyávogásokat nyerve. Végignézve a remegő testen önkénytelenül meg kellett nyalnia kiszáradta ajkait.

Ujjai fogásán szorítva a kanál fém részén; egy egyszerű, és gyors lökéssel a fagyos csoda már a finom, meleg barlangban olvadozott.

Sasuke felemelve fejét, szemei kitágulva figyeltek kifelé a konyha udvarba vezető üvegajtaján keresztül, szája hangos nyögésre nyílt de a hang bent rekedt az életfontosságú levegővel együtt.

- 'tachi, 'tachi vedd ki, kérlek, vedd ki. Túl..túl hideg…- rebegte a fiú miközben felsőtestét újra felnyomva nézett háta mögé bátyjára.

- Sssshh…most legalább megtanulod a leckét. – Hogy leállítsa Sasuke menekülő mozgását lassan a fiú fölé emelkedett, szabad kezével megtámaszkodva s közben egyre mélyebbre tolta az eszközt keresve azt a kis pontot.

- niih…niih-chaaaan. – sírt fel a fiú ahogy a hideg finomság egyre mélyebbre hatolt.

Hogy csillapítsa a fiú fájdalmát lágyan a finom nyak hátuljába harapott majd nyelvét a különleges tetkó felé indította. A minta szinte nyílként szolgált a fiú egyik legérzékenyebb erogén zónájához. Szerencsés véletlennek köszönhetően egyszerre érte el a tetkót s találta meg Sasuke prosztatáját.

- Arghn…ANIKI!!!- zihálta magából ki a fiú. Egyszerűen már nem bírta visszatartani. Megtanulta a leckét, oh még mennyire megtanulta de ez már akkor is kínzás volt. Ha Itachinak még lett volna egy keze biztos megállította volna és nem engedett volna a gyönyörnek.

- Ck, ck kis türelmetlen. – kuncogta az idősebb Uchiha miközben egy halk cuppanás közepette eltávolította a még félig fagyival teli kanalat és a földre dobta. Jobb kezét lassan futtatta fel a lihegő testen. Ujjait Sasuke ziháló állkapcsára helyezte s lágyan maga felé fordította a fiút. Ajkait összezárva a kiszáradtakkal egy lágy, bocsánatkérő csókra invitálta. Talán még se kellett volna ennyire keménynek lennie, hisz 3 hónapja volt, hogy utoljára együtt voltak.

Sasuke a csók közben minden erejét összegyűjtve tolta fel felsőtestét, hogy minél közelebb kerülhessen bátyja testéhez. Itachi érezve az alatta lévő test mozgását leengedte csípőjét. Kemény merevedése súrolta az érzékeny bőrt, de a kis csípő gyorsan viszonozva az érintést, felemelkedett s lazán, körkörös mozdulatokat leírva mozogni kezdett.

- Kis kurva.- húzta el vigyorgó száját amint öccsére nézett. A fiú kajánul végignyalt ajkain, utoljára megízlelve a másikat s viszonozva az vigyort. – Szóval nem volt elég ?!

- Aniki…belőled sose elég. – dorombolta a fiú miközben bátyja ajkaihoz hajolt, s mint egy kismacska végignyalt rajtuk. A férfi elhúzta arcát a fiútól majd testsúlyát újra lábaira helyezte s felegyenesedett. Értetlenkedő fekete szemek nézték, ahogy erős kezek sápadt derékra vándorolnak.

Itachi megfogva Sasuke derekát egy gyors mozdulattal megfordította a fiút ki hangosan felszisszent a kemény lap érzetére hátán. Még mindig fogva a csípőt, felemelve öléhez helyezte így Sasuke alsóteste Itachi hasához és erekciójához simult.

Sasuke fél merev tagja után nyúlt majd lassú, apró mozdulatokkal kezdte el kezét le s felmozgatni, míg másikkal az erős medencecsontot fogta. A fiú félig nyitott pilláin keresztül figyelte bátyja munkáját néha ki-kiengedve pár apró nyögést.

Itachi elégedetten nézte öccse tekintetét és teste reakcióját minden egyes mozdulatára. Szeme sarkából egy alakot látott meg besétálni a konyhába, ajkai önelégült vigyorra húzódtak, szemei fenyegetéssel burkolóztak be ahogy az alak közeledett feléjük.

Sasuke felnézve Itachi arckifejezésre értetlenkedve figyelte a férfit, de hamar megtudta, hogy kit látott meg. A pulton látta a férfi árnyékát, melyet a lemenő Nap vetített a pultra és testére, s érezte a vízcseppeket melyek hajára estek, s arcán folytak lefelé.

Arcát felfelé fordítva szemei egyre jobban elkerekedtek miközben jobban kitudta venni a férfi arcát, az a kaján vigyor, azok élvezettől csillogó szemek. Hirtelen minden kis köd melyet az élvezet hozott létre elszállt s helyébe félelem került.

Kezével kapálózni kezdett csak, hogy valahogy sikerüljön eltakarnia magát, de a férfi erős karjai lefogták. Tekintetét Itachira vezette ki a felette tenyerelővel szemezett. Keze mozgásán kissé lassítva, de folytatta miközben egyre előrébb hajolt s ajkait összeérintette a másikéval.

Ajkaik lassan mozogtak minden egyes milliméterét kiélvezve a másiknak. A nyáltól csillogó ajkak lassan szétváltak s csak a két nyelv csatázott a levegőben majd újra összezárultak, s folytatták a már kemény harcot. Fog ütközött foggal, csúszós nyelv simult a másikéhoz.

Sasuke nem tudta elviselni, amit lát. Fejét oldalra fordítva, szemeit lesütve s fogait összeszorítva hallgatta a halk cuppogós hangot. A legszívesebben helyben kitombolt volna a konyhából, nem foglalkozva egyre növekvő erekciójával, csak ne lássa őket. Csak ne lássa, ahogy Itachi a másikat csókolja, ahogy hozzá ér, ahogy hozzá szokott hozzáérni, ahogy őt szokta csókolni.

Hirtelen jobb kezéről eltűnt a lefogó kéz mely Itachi haja felé suhant s kihúzta az összefogott hajból a vörös hajgumit, s a hosszú ujjak az éjfekete hajban eltűntek ezzel apró nyögéseket nyerve.

Sasukenek ekkor fogyott el a türelme. Hátát kissé megmozgatva a csúszós padon próbálta meg leverni magáról a másik kezet s ezzel elnyerve a két férfi figyelmét.

- Elég, Nii-chan…elég. – morogta orra alatt miközben megpróbált felülni, de csak annyit ért el hogy alsó teste jobban hozzányomódott bátyja merevedéséhez.

A két férfi érezve kezeik között a mozgást elváltak egymástól oxigén után kapkodó ajkakkal, sötét tekintetüket az övéket kutató mérges, már-már vörösséggel villódzó feketékre vezették.

- Sasuke, Sasuke. – hallotta a magas férfi sóhajtozását miközben megrázta hosszú rendezetlen haját melyből újabb nagyobb cseppek hullottak a fiú arcára.- Az egyetlen, aki itt féltékeny lehet, az én vagyok.

A fiú értetlenkedve figyelte, ahogy a férfi eltávolodik tőlük. Hogy jobban lássa, hogy merre tűnt az alak megemelte felsőtestét így fejét még jobban hátra tudta fordítani, igaz így mindent fejtetőn látott.

A férfi hozzá dőlve az üvegajtóhoz figyelte Sasuket. A fiú csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a másikon csak egy szál törülköző van, de az se tudja eltakarni növekvő erekcióját.

- Madara, ezt már százszor megbeszéltük. – sziszegte Itachi, a csípőt fogó kezét Sasuke már kemény erekciójára helyezte miközben jobb kezével a fagyi felé nyúlt, két ujját mélyen belemerítette, és mint síkosítót használva, a kis lyuk felé közelített s lassan csúsztatta be, nem törődve öccse halk nyavalygásával.

Szemét egy pillanatra se vette le Madara arcáról, aki élvezte a két Uchiha fiú figyelmét. Két pár fekete szempár figyelte s azon kívül, hogy ott áll nem tehet semmit. Mire is számított, hogy majd Itachi megengedi, hogy hozzáérjen Sasukehez, pfh, ahhoz már túl jól ismeri. Azt kér Itachitól amit akar de ha már Sasukét megemlíti, csak maga körül szorítja a hurkot.

Eléggé előkészítetnek érezve Itachi öccsét, kihúzta a fiúból ujjait, kissé lenyomta a hozzá nyomuló csípőt így egy könnyed, s gyors mozdulattal a fiúba tudta helyezni magát. Végre újra érezhette azt a meleg, csúszós szorítást mely után már annyira vágyott.

Mintha kis gyöngyök masszíroznák, s mintha valami szívóerő nem engedné ki.

Sasuke szeme fent akadt amint megérezte a vastag, kemény tagot mely gyengédség nélkül hatolt belé, pont ahogy szereti. Minden egyes lökés tökéletesen eltalálta azt a bizonyos pontot. Megpróbált visszafojtani minden egyes nyögést, tudván hogy Madara mennyire élvezné, ha hallaná, de minden egyes lökés olyan gyorsan jött, hogyha alsó ajkába harapott volna akkor nem lett volna elég az a levegő amit orrán vett.

- Itachi…- hallatszott újra a legidősebb férfi hangja. – Mond el milyen érzés a saját öcsédben lenni, milyen érzés abban a kis lyukban mozogni. Mond el Itachi-kun. – Kezét lassan közelítette a törülköző széléhez, megfogva az anyagot ugyan ilyen lassúsággal távolította azt el, tekintetét le nem véve a kérdezettről.

Itachi csak halkan félig morogva, félig nyögve folytatta az aktust. Hogy mélyebbre tudjon hatolni kezébe vette Sasuke bal lábát s lassan vállára helyezte, gyengéden csókolgatva a vékony lábat, hogy valahogy enyhítse a kényelmetlen helyzetet. Ch, még egy rohadt választ se ad a kérdésre.

Felhelyezve a másik lábat is vállára, lassan kezdett előre dőlni, lassított mozgásán hogy minél kényelmesebben tudjanak alkalmazkodni az új helyzethez. Kezeit Sasuke két oldala mellé tette ki eközben feje fölé emelte kezeit, hogy a konyhapult szélét megfogva ne tudjon sokat mozogni teste, túlságosan csúszósnak minősült a teste alatt lévő olvadt fagyi és már kihűlt ondó keveréke.

- Gossshh…nii-chan…- nyávogta a fiú miután már véresre harapta alsó ajkát. Szinte már elviselhetetlene volt az a gyönyör, amit bátyja adott neki.- Méééh…méééhg….- Itachi lassan hajolt a vörösre színezett ajkaikhoz s lágyan zárta össze sajátjait körülötte. Nyelvével óvatosan tisztogatni kezdte a fog okozta sebet, kiszívva az újra s újra előtörő fémes ízű vért, míg végül elapadt a vérzés.

Piroskás ajkaival lassan haladt lefele a fehér bőrön néhol apró, halvány rózsaszínfoltot hagyva maga után. Elérve az egyik keményen a plafon felé meredő bimbóhoz, fogait az érzékeny bőrbe mélyesztette s ajkaival körülzárta.

Sasuke nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nyomja fel mellkasát, s hogy bele túrjon egyik kezével a fekete hajfüggönybe. Éles fogak kiengedték ketrecéből a kiszívott bimbócskát, mit egy nagy sötétrózsaszín nyelv pátyolgatott tovább, újabb nyögéseket és sóhajokat hallatva, de nem csak az alatta lévő testből.

A két fiú tekintetét a hang forrása felé fordította. Madara az üvegajtónak dőlve, tekintetét a két fiúra szegezte miközben duzzadt merevedésén mozgatta csuklóját. Akaratlanul, de a két testvér egyszerre nyögött fel az eléjük táruló látvány láttára.

Kócos haj félig eltakarta Madara arcát, izmos testén apró gyöngyökben folyt az izzadság, erekciójából halvány fehér nedv bukkant elő melyet minden egyes mozdulattal szétkent a merev tagon.

Sasuke fejét hátrahajtva figyelte a férfit, minden mozdulat mintha egyre lassabbnak tűnt volna számára, de lehet, hogy csak a fejébe ömlő vér miatt volt. Bátyja egyre gyorsabbra vette a tempót, egyik kezét derekára tette s úgy húzta minden egyes lökéssel magához a fiút.

Sasuke tágra nyílt ajkakkal lihegett, ajkai össze nem érve kapálóztak még több levegőért. Itachi tekintetét nagybátyjáról öccsére vezette, s el kellett mosolyodnia, a fiú tekintete még mindig a férfin volt.

Közelinek érezve a véget, öccse és maga közé nyúlt s megfogta a kemény tagot, s ujjait szorosan köré zárva kezdett el dolgozni rajta.

Madara elvigyorodva figyelte félig lesütött szemein keresztül Sasuket. A fiú még mindig erősen kapaszkodott a pultba, s teste lágyan remegett, közel volt már a csúcshoz, ahogy bátyja egyre közelebb és közelebb vitte a határhoz.

Mélyen felhorkantva ellökte magát az ajtótól, a pult felé sétált, keze mozgását egy pillanatra se abbahagyva. A pulthoz érve szabad kezével a fiú arca felé akarat nyúlni, ki még mindig ugyan úgy vággyal teli szemekkel figyelte. Keze mozdulatát saját agya állította meg amint felnézett Itachira.

A férfi mintha valamit morgott volna arról, hogy csak egy csók, majd ajkait Sasuke kinyújtott nyakára vetette s lassan szívogatni kezdte a bőrt, több társat adva a már ott lévő lilának.

A legidősebb Uchiha kis mosolyra húzva száját, kezét Sasuke puha, piroskás arcára tette s lassan simogatni kezdte.

- 'tachi…'tachi.- sóhajtozta miközben még mindig abba az éjnél is sötétebb szemekbe nézett.

- Nyugalom Sasukeh…nyugalom.- nyögte a kis csókok között Itachi, egyre közelebb a vég, a 'kis halál'.

A fiú csak egy nagyot nyelt bátyja hangjára. Lágyan remegő ajkait lassan meleg, vágyakozó fedték be. Szemei Itachi tekintetét kutatták ki csak egy fejbólintással jelezte, hogy semmi baj se történik, ha viszonozza. Jól látta öccse szemében azt a vágyat, ami a másik férfi iránt feléledt. Talán apró lépésekkel, de végre elfogadják egymást és a helyzetet, amibe kerültek.

Erős nyelv simult sajátjához s invitálta egy forró táncra, míg a simogató kéz megfogva fejét normális pozícióba forgatta. Ha sokáig így kinyújtva marad a fiú nyaka, akkor nem csak a napokig tartó fájdalommal kell számolnia hátsójában, hanem még nyakát is kezelheti krémekkel.

Itachi körül egyre jobban szűkült a már forró katlan, jelezve hogy közel van öccse a határhoz. Gyorsítva a tempón s keze mozgásán egyre hangosabban kezdett nyögni.

A gyors mozgástól Sasuke elfordította fejét. Tüdeje szinte teljesen kiürült, szinte az összes levegőjét elhasználta. Teste egyre jobban remegett. Fejét visszafordítva Madarára a férfi felegyenesedve állt mellette, még mindig küszködött merevedésével, de ő se volt már messze a beteljesüléstől.

Sasuke egyfajta, nem sajnálatnak nevezhető dolgot, de valami hasonlót érzett, ahogy a férfit nézte. Közelebb hajolva a lüktető taghoz nyelvét bátortalanul dugta ki, szemei alatt halvány pír vonal jelent meg.

Madara meglepetten figyelte, ahogy egy sápadt kéz telepedig sajátjára, szinte már le is söpörte s átvette az irányítást. A férfi kissé ijedten nézett Itachira ki csak horkantott egyet. Ha Sasuke ezt akarja, csinálja. A fiú azt csinálhat, amit akar. Ő csak nagybátyjuknak nem enged. Mint egy topless bárban; csak a dolgozó zaklathatja a vendéget fordítva nem lehetséges.

- Ch, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire telhetetlen ez a fiú. – vigyorogta önelégülten Madara miközben Sasuke mozgó fejét simogatta. – Argh…ehz ahz Sasuhke…el se hiszed hányszor gondoltam már ehhre…- nyögte a férfi, egyre nehezebb lett a levegővétel számára.- Itachi azzal a tökéletes farkával mozog benned miközben leszopsz…aargh..- sóhajtott fel, húsába éles fogak mélyültek jelezve, „nem kell a duma, már az is elég hogy ezt csinálom."

Hirtelen a finom meleg száj eltűnt tagjáról s a gyors kézmozgás is megállt. Itachi kezében a merev tag hirtelen megremegett, egyre jobban zárultak össze körülötte a kor alakú izmok.

- 'tah..'tahchih…ahn..nhn …'NIKI!!!- A hangos kiáltás s nyögések halmaza egyszerre segítette át a két idősebb Uchihát az orgazmuson.

Itachi magához szorítva öccse derekát pumpálta a kis testbe tejszerű anyagát, megtöltve vele a kis barlangot mely pár cseppet nem volt képes befogadni így azok lassan folytak ki lefelé végig a porceláncombokon.

Madara combjait a pultnak nyomva, hogy ne essen össze, állt s próbált annyi levegőt beszívni magába melytől végre nem lesz homályos látása. Lenézve el kellett mosolyodnia. Sasuke fekete hajában, piroskás arcán s ajkain fehéren gyöngyözött a krémszerű folyadék. Hüvelyk ujjával letörölve a fiú szájáról az anyagot, ujját az ajkak közé dugta ahol már boldogan fogadta egy lágy nyelv mely gyors s precíz munkával takarította le.

Itachi egy halk cuppanással húzódott ki öccséből s vette le vállairól a fiú lábait, majd borult a fiú jobb oldalára. Jobb kezét lazán átfonta a fel-le mozgó hason s közelebb húzta magához a testet. Sasukéra nézve nem tudta visszafojtani azt a kis mosolyt, amit a fiú látványa keltett.

Nyelve hegyével, mint egy gondoskodó anyamacska nyalta végig a fiú arcát, minden egyes nyalásra fel nyögve amint nyelvbimbójához ért a finom krémes anyag.

Madara felvette a földre leesett törülközőjét majd a két pihegő fiú fejére dobta.

- Elmegyek zuhanyozni… rátok is rátok férne. - morogta miközben feléig száraz haját tapogatta…most megint vizes lesz az egész…de az Istenért se kötné fel zuhany közben.

- Argh…jó nyár elé nézünk…- sóhajtott fel Itachi miközben hátára fordult s levette fejükről a törölközőt. Felülülve felhúzta Sasukét is ki kicsit még mindig szaporán vette a levegőt.

- Ihgen …- kuncogta a fiú majd lágyan szájon csókolta bátyját s leugrott a pultról. Zavartan nézett körbe mikor halk kuncogó s lassan nevető hangot hallott meg. – Mi..mi olyan nevetséges?

- Nézz magadra. - kuncogta bátyja miközben a fiút figyelte. A finom hát piroslott a sok súrlódástól és nyomástól, de ugyanakkor csillogott attól a vanília és ondókeveréktől, ami a fiú alatt volt. A kerek dombok közül kis csíkokban folyt ki a fehér anyag le egészen combközépig. - Rád fér a fürdés otouto.

Sasuke gyorsan a törülköző után kapva körültekerte magát s idegesen indult az emeleti fürdő felé.

- Jó nyár elé nézünk…- ismételte meg halkan Itachi majd letörölve arcáról a vigyor követte Sasukét a zuhanyba.


	2. Let

Lágy anyagok susogtak a legfiatalabb Uchiha ujjai között miközben álmából ébredezett. Arcát mélyen beletúrva a kellemes illatú párnába próbálta felébreszteni magát. Álmosan fordította kócos fejét az éjjeli szekrény felé. '7: 23….ahhhhw ' ásította miközben két kezével átölelte a párnát és szorosan belenyomta fejét. Neeeeeeeeeeem akar felkelni.

Oldalára feküdve, lábait felhúzva nézte a mellette lévő ürességet. ' Argh…Itachi' sóhajtotta magába. A nyári szünet arról szól, hogy az ember otthon van, szabadságon, nem? Arról, hogy minden egyes percét azzal tölti, akit szeret és azt csinálnak amit karnak, nem? Nem pedig munkát, munkát és MUNKÁT.

De mit tehet az ember, ha saját cége van aminek, természetesen, ő az igazgatója. Hogy hagyhatná már ott a cégét az öccséért, aki a pihe puha ágyban várja széttárt lábakkal...

Sasuke kinyújtotta kezeit, hogy a mellette lévő betakaratlanul hagyott helyet megérintse ' Meleg?' Nyíltak ki szemei amint ujjai körbejárták a meleg helyet. Ha még meleg a paplan …akkor…akkor…

Szagló bimbói hirtelen valami édeskés dolgot éreztek meg, ami eléggé íncsiklandónak tűnt, már így az illatból. Lerántva magáról a takarót próbált meg négykézláb átmászva a másik részen kikecmeregni az ágyból. De balszerencséjére lábai bele akadtak a félre tolt takaróba melyet bátyja hagyott rendezetlenül, s a hátsójába nyilalló fájdalom se segített rajta ami a gyors mozgás közben jelentkezett.

Ihgen….Itachi este mindig ráért…mindig. A francba is, két és fél kibaszott hónapjuk van arra hogy minden este halálra basszák egymást, jobban mondva őt Itachi , de akkor is, hova a picsába sietnek… morogta magában a fiú, figyelve arra hogy nehogy egyetlen szót is kimondjon…nem kell neki még több 'lecke'.

Sejhaját dörzsölgetve kezdte kibogozni lábát. – Argh hogy az a…- kezdte üvölteni mikor az előtte lévő sötét, tömör fa ajtó halkan kinyitódott.

- Mond csak ki, mond ki. Tudom hogy ki akarod mondani…hogy az a… Hm? Hogy akarod befejezni?- hallatszott a férfi hangja miközben oldalával neki dőlve az ajtófélfának nézte a szerencsétlenkedő fiút.

- Hn.- sütötte le fejét Sasuke. Jól tudja hogy Madara kihasználna minden egyes alkalmat csak hogy újra a közelébe kerülhessen… Nem törődve az ajtóban álló férfival kezdte el kiszabadítani magát a lepedő fogságából.

Érezte, ahogy a másik tekintete szinte lyukat éget bőrébe. Talán még se volt jó ötlet egy szál, fekete, tapadós boxerben aludnia, és az a kis tény se segített rajta hogy kezdett eléggé kényelmetlen lenni az a kis naci. A gondolatra, ahogy a másik szemei testét pásztázzák arcra kezdte felvenni az egyre sötétebb piroskás színt.

Madara nem tudta megállni hogy ne bámulja a fiút. Az a krémes bőr melyet pár helyen piroskás csíkok és foltok tarkítanak, vélhetően a lepedő gyűrte meg a fiú bőrét...vagy Itachi volt túl kemény a fiúval. Sasuke fekete tincsei melyek mindig megfelelően vannak beállítva most kócosan hullottak egyre vörösödőbb arcába. Erre a kis gondolatra el kellett mosolyodnia.

A fiú beleverősödik abba a tudatba, hogy figyeli, ch. Felsóhajtva nyalta végig száját amint tekintete a kis medencére terelődött, gondolatai a nagyjából egy hete történt eseményekre siklottak. Az a kis test ami olyan csodálatosan feküdt ott előtte, az a pici száj ami szinte már beszívta. Persze tekintete nem hagyta figyelmen kívül a kis dudorodást. de nem tehet semmit. 1 nincs ideje, Itachit nem 'illik' megvárakoztatni, 2 Itachi megölné…

Újra felsóhajtva tért vissza a jelenbe.- Menjünk le mert Itachi ideges lesz.- mormolta miközben leguggolva kisegítette Sasuke lábát a paplan fogságából s felemelte a fiút felkarjánál.

Sasuke csillogó szemekkel nézett Madara sötét tekintetébe miközben lassan sikerült felállnia. Szóval Itachi otthon van.

Szinte kilökve az útból Madarát rohant le, már amennyire tudott, a konyhába. Megfogva a lépcső korlátját, csupasz lábai szinte pattogtak lefelé a finoman kifaragott lépcsőkön. Egyre közelebb érve a konyhához hangos zenét hallott meg kiszűrődni és mintha dúdolást is hallana.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their life

Is better than yours,

Damn right is better than yours,

I can teach you,

But i have to charge

Sasuke vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy bátyja fehér kötényben keverget valamit a tűzhelyre elhelyezett lábosban. A férfin egy halványkék rövid ujjú ing és egy egyszerű háromnegyedes farmer volt, Sasuke kezdte kicsit kellemetlenül érezni magát egy szál boxerben.

Itachi csípője lágyan ringott az ütemre, ajkai tátogva mondták a szöveget, miközben egyre szélesebb vigyorra húzódtak.

- Úgy néz ki az én tejes shakem is vonzó, nem csak Kelisé. – tekintetét egy pillanatra se fordította öccse felé, miközben lekapcsolta a gázt s kioldozta a hátán lévő masnit, ami a kötényt tartotta össze. Átemelte feje fölött az anyag nyaki részét, s egy gyors mozdulattal összerakva tette le a pultra.

A fiú cöccögve közelítette meg Itachit, tekintetét egy pillanatra se levéve azokról a fekte gyöngyökről melyek sunyin bámulták. Kivett a szekrényből 3 kék alapon piros pöttyökkel tarkított bögrét s letette a pultra.

- Minek köszönhetem, hogy megtisztelsz jelenléteddel, o tekintéjes Uchiha Itachi? – kérdezte nyájasan a fiú, tudva hogy ezzel a hangnemmel csak idegesíti bátyját. De nem érdekelte. Ha már a férfi úgy néz rá mint aki nyomban felfalja akkor legalább halála előtt had csesztesse.

- Ma később kell bemennem, és ezt a hangnemet felejtsd el. Eleget hallgatom az irodában. – morogta miközben megfogta az ezüstöt lábost, a tűzhely mellé kihelyezett 3 bögre felé emelte majd mindegyikbe megfelelő mennyiségű meleg tejet öntött.- De ma te és Madara is jönni fogtok.

Sasuke meglepetten vette fel bögréjét és követte bátyját ki a kerti teraszhoz.- És mégis nekem mi keresni valóm van ott. Madarát még megértem de én…

- El kell intéznem egy két dolgot. Emlékszel Obitora? – nézett kérdően a férfi öccsére miközben a megterített asztalra letették a poharakat. A három fehér porcelán tányér közül kettő már morzsával teli volt, jelezve a fiúnak hogy rajta kívül mindenki megreggelizett. Sasuke bólintott s felemelve a kovácsoltvas széket foglalt helyet. – Nem rég jött vissza Európából és szívesen elvállata a cég vezetését a nyárra.

Sasuke majdnem leejtette villáját miközben két szelet szalámiért nyúlt. Ez..ez azt jelenti..ez ..ez..

- Sasuke ha ennyit tátogsz, még elfárad az a csöpp kis szád. – Itachi vigyorgó ajkaihoz emelte poharát majd egy nagy kortyot ivott a finom, meleg, félédes tejből. Valami ilyesmi reakciót várt öccsétől.

- Jó, jó, jó- rázta meg fekete tincseit a fiú miután eljutott agyáig, hogy többet nem kell éjfélig fent lennie, bátyjára várva, elaludva a kanapén, és arra felébredni, hogy valaki tépi le róla a ruhát.- De akkor mi minek is megyünk be?

'Csak most jön a jó része.' – Gondolom emlékszel az Akatsukira is.

- Ki feledné el a hülye bandátokat. Egy csoport pénzeltömött, szex éhes, arrogáns, beképzelt fősulis csőcselék…még szép hogy emlékszem.

- A hétvégére Deidara szervezett egy bulit…

Mondatát nem tudta befejezni. Sasuke meghallva a Deidara nevet és a buli szót egy mondatban kiköpte italát, kis híján megfulladt.- Mih…Mihcsoda?

Itachi felpattanva helyéről Sasuke mögé állt s megveregette öccse hátát, lassan leguggolt mellé úgy hogy körülbelül egy magasságba legyenek, egymástól pár centire. – Sasuke, egy éve hogy nem láttam őket. Ígérem semmi olyan nem fog történni mint ami múltkor.

Miután Sasuke már képes volt levegőt kapni a sokktól mélyen bátyja szemébe nézet. Na ja, persze. Ezt mondta egy éve és azelőtt és azelőtt és sorolhatnám. Eddig már beöltöztették pincérlánynak, iskolás lány ruhát adtak rá, ja a tavalyiról ne feledkezünk meg arról a cuki cicusos jelmezről…az a jelmez inkább mutatott mint hogy takart. Éhs ne feledkezzünk meg arról se hogy szinte minden egyes percben kapta az ajánlatokat idegen férfiaktól, de végül csak Itachival kellet számolnia…csak…

Össze húzta szemöldökét és úgy nézett a mozdulatlan szempárba. Szerette Itachit, mindennél jobban, de valamikor még a pokolba se kívánta volna, még hogy megszégyenítse az odavalókat, ceh.

- Útállak.

- Akkor ezt igennek veszem.- sóhajtott fel Itachi miközben bal kezét öccse csupasz combjára tette s lassan csúsztatta az öle felé. – Egy problémával kevesebb…de mi lesz ezzel itt.- Sasuke észre se vette, hogy Itachi milyen közel hajolt csak akkor mikor a doromboló hang fülébe suttogta a mondatott.

A meleg kéz végigsuhanva combja belsején elérte a boxerében raboskodó keményedést. Halkan felszisszent a lágy érintésre, s a fülébe nyilalló fájdalomra melyet Itachi éles fogai okoztak.

- És én minek köszönhetem ezt a reggeli fogadtatást. Talán minden reggel így mászkáltál Madara előtt , hm?- a mélyen kimormolt mondatok susogása, mint valami kis motor úgy indította be a fiút.

Sasuke szorítása a vas karfán egyre szorosabb lett amint a nagy kéz öléből boxere széléhez csúszott, hosszú ujjak lágyan játszottak a halvány fekete szőrrel majd egy hirtelen, türelmetlen mozdulatban tűntek el a fekete anyag alatt.

- Ahnnhn...- Egy félhangos sóhajtás közepette vetette hátra a fiú fejét, miközben bátyja ujjai merev tagjára csavarodtak s lassan kezdték el a gyengéd bőrt fel le mozgatni. Füléről a meleg száj nyakára vándorolt, s lágyan harapdálta a finom bőrt ezzel újabb nyögéseket kipréselve a fiúból.

- Minden egyes reggel, így mászkáltál a nagybácsid előtt…és még csodálkoztam hogy este mikor beléptem a házba máris letámadt…- suttogta a puha bőrnek Itachi.

Sasuke morogva nyögött fel a tudatra hogy minden egyes nap az első esti csókokat nem ő hanem Madara kapta. Mérge hamar elszállt amint Itachi megragadta a vasszék lábát és egy határozott mozdulattal fordította maga felé öccsét.

Térdeire ereszkedett, bal kezével megfogta Sasuke arcát s a fiú tekintetét sajátjára fordította.

- Most mérges vagy? – hallatszott a susogó hang. Sasuke gyorsan válaszolni akart, á, ő miért lenne…csak mással is kell osztoznia bátyán…, de meleg puha ajkak félbeszakították gondolatit.

Egy ideig tűrte az ostromló nyelvet, ahogy szájába furakodott s egyre mélyebbre hatolt, néha visszahúzódva s újra mélyebbre hatolva, mintha azt utánozná amit Itachi tenne vele ha nem ilyen helyzetben lennének és nem lenne a férfinak még dolga.

Sasuke még egy ideig hagyta, hogy a nyelv szinte megdugja száját, de kezeit Itachi vállára tette és eltolta magától a férfit. – Miért kell neki is itt lennie? Nem úgy volt hogy elutazik… - kérdezte halkan, elvörösödött arccal melyet a kisebb levegőhiány okozott.

- Sasuke ne kezd már te is…- hallatszott a kissé ingerült hang.- Már többször megbeszéltük ezt nem? Nem utazik el és kész. Madarával élek. Ha ő nem segített volna akkor nem lennék ott ahol most vagyok…

- De…- vágott közbe a fiú. Jól tudta, de akkkor iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis….

- Semmi de Sasuke.- érezhető volt a kemény hangban az idegesség.- Szeretlek, jobban mint bárkinél…az hogy mi együtt élünk…- nem akarta kimondani hogy semmit se jelent mert igen is jelentett valamit. Madara és közte nem csak sex volt hanem annál több. Szerették egymást, természetesen, de Sasukét ezerszer jobban szerette.

- Argh bocsáss meg. – sóhajtott fel Sasuke amint megérezte ahogy a másik test távolodik tőle, s az izgató kéz is abbahagyja munkáját.- Tudom hogy mindkettőnket szereted deh…argh…

- Csak annyit akartam hogy végre megkedveljétek egymást. Nem kell semmit se csinálnod. Csak viseld el. Kérlek. – mondta ki az utolsó szót már alig érthetően Itachi de Sasuke fülei még épp hogy el kapták a szót.

- Ha ennyire akarod.- sóhajtott fel a fiú. Nem sokszor hallotta Itachitól a kérlek szót.

- Köszönöm.- sóhajtotta Itachi a finom hasfalnak s lágyan megharapta azt, majd a kis fognyomot nyelvével végig söpörte. Kézmozgása újra felvette régi ritmusát.

Sasuke a hirtelen jött ingerektől mélyen felnyögött. Ölét akaratlanul is előre tolta, egyfajta jelzés képen, még, többet, gyorsabban.

Itachi értvén a jeleket megállította keze mozgását mellyel egy csalódott morgást nyert. Megfogva a fekete boxert két oldalt kissé lehúzta, szerencsére Sasuke értette mire megy ki a játék így felemelte medencéjét hogy bátyja el tudja távolítani a zavaró anyagot.

Sasuke széttárva s felemelve lábait élvezte, ahogy bátyja lassan húzza végig lábain az anyagot s közben megnyalva száját őt figyeli.

Itachinak hátra kellett kicsit dőlnie, mire végre az anyag a két egymástól messze lévő boka között kifeszülten hagyta el azt a helyet amit az ő közelében szinte veszélyes szabadon hagyni.

Az idősebb Uchihának alsó ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy ne nyögjön fel az elő táruló látványra. Tudta hogy finom lesz a reggeli utáni desszert de hogy ennyire jó csomagolásba fogja kapni…

Bebújva a két láb közé először csak a finom bőrt puszilgatta centinként felfelé haladva a remegő öl felé. Mire a forró katlan közelébe ért a merev tagon apró gyöngyökbe futott lefelé az édes elő váladék.

- Nhhnnn…NIii-chaaaahn…ahhnnh…ehléééééhg…- préselte ki minden egyes szapora levegővétel között Sasuke. Egyre nehezebb lett a levegővétel bátyja ajkainak kényeztetésétől.

- Hnnn…Otouto…- suttogta a selymes bőrnek Itachi miután egy erős szívás után az újonnan keletkezett lila foltra vigyorgott melyet a fiú combjának belső részén helyezett el.- Miből elég, hm? Mit szeretnéhl?- Kérdése feltevése közben a lassan könnyező tag felé fordult s lágyan lehelte rá az utolsó kérdést mintha a testrészt kérdezte volna.

- Ahnnn…'tachi…- sóhajtott fel a fiú. Tudta hogy bátyja csak kínozni akarja…- Ahzt…ahnnhn…ahzt akarom hogy bevedd a száhdba éhs…ahnnnnnnhh…éhs addig…ahddig szhopdh ahnnh ameddig nehm kiahbálom a nevehd…- sóhajtott fel néha néha a mondat közben amint meglátta a ki-be járkáló nyelvet mely Itachi száját nedvesítette.

- Sahsuke.- nyögött fel félhangosan a férfi.- Imádom mikor ilyen mocskos a szád.- nyalt még egyszer végig ajkain, majd két kezét a kis csípőre tette lassan megemelte majd közelebb húzta magához.

Jobb kezével a finoman remegő tag után nyúlt s ujjaival szétkente a ragadós, átlátszó anyagot, míg a másikkal a fiú combjának belsejét simogatta.

- Szóhval ezt szeretnéd…- ujjai markolatán enyhén szorítva kezdte őket fel s le mozgatni közben élvezve az apró sóhajokat és nyávogásokat melyek öccse nyitva hagyott ajkain szöktek ki.

- Ih…ihngen…- nyögte egy nagyobb nyelés közben Sasuke. Torka kezdett kiszáradni.

Bal kezével Itachi lazán összefogott hajába túrt miközben a jobbal tartotta testét, hogy ne csússzon lejjebb. Az alatta lévő vékony párna annyira belenyomódott a székbe hogy szinte érezte a fémet, ami egy négyzetes hálót alkotva képezte a szék ülő részét.

Itachi öccse mozgására a fiúra nézett kinek egy pillanatra megakadt a lélegzete. Azok a kemény ajkak merev tagjától szinte egy centire lehelték kifelé a meleg levegőt, kissé összetúrt tincsek takarták az obszidián gyöngyök figyelő nézését. Ujjaival gyengéden tűrte a kósza tincseket bátyja füle mögé, s lágyan mosolygott rá.

- Egyszer kis kurva módjára viselkedsz máskor meg, mint egy nyavalyás szerelembeteg kiskutya.- morogta a finom bőrnek Itachi miközben öccse szemébe nézett. Le nem véve tekintettét a fiúról ajakit a csúszós tagra helyezte s fogait épphogy belemélyesztette.

Sasuke morogva akart visszaszólni bátyjának, de amint megérezte az éles fogakat s a lágy nyelvet mely köztük lassan kínozza bőrét, tüdejében akadt minden levegője. Szemei még mindig bátyjára fokuszáltak, de egyre homályosabban látott, ahogy a fogakat puha ajkak váltották fel s zárultak össze körülötte.

Itachi már megunva a kényeztetést kezdte lassan feltérképezni a kemény tagot. Ajkait lassan mozgatta miközben feje elsüllyedt majd felemelkedett az ölből. Finom volt a reggeli és eleget is evett de a desszertnek hagyott elég helyet plusz ha nem sietnek nem fogják tudni betartani azt amit aznapra eltervezett.

Jobb kezét a remegő lábról a duzzadt zacskókra helyezte, lazán morzsolgatni kezdet ujjai között, ezzel öccsének újabb légzési problémákat okozva.

-…'tah..'tahchih ahbaa…ahba ne ..hagydh…

Itachi válaszképp csak elégedetten fel nyögött mellyel apró rezgéseket küldött öccse erekciója köré.

Sasuke ujjai egyre mélyebbre ástak bátyja hajában s egy jó maroknyit megfogva próbálta lenyomni a férfi fejet miközben ölét felfelé tolta.

'Kis lotyó' Morogta magában Itachi. Mennyi időt kellett eltöltenie hajával, míg végre sikerült minden egyes szálat a megfelelő egyenességre fésülnie. De ha öccse ezt akarja…hát megkapja.

Orrlyukain keresztül egy nagy levegőt véve süllyesztette egyre mélyebbre fejét, közben nyelő reflexét próbálta leállítani. Orrát a puha fekte szőrbe nyomta, fejét lágyan jobbra balra forgatta, hogy minél többet tudjon öccséből bevenni. Kezeit Sasuke két combjára tette s jobban széttolta őket.

- Itachih !- szakadt ki Sasuke torkából, szemei sarkában vékonyan jelent meg egy könny réteg mely gyorsan végigfutott arcán. Az a melegség amely egész tagját körbe veszi, mint egy villám úgy futott végig egész testén az émelyítő érzés. Kitágult szemei a tiszta, kék eget pásztázták,ajkai remegve kapkodtak levegő után, ujjai szinte kicsúsztak a fekete szálak közül.

Itachi vigyorogva vette tudomásul sikerét öccsénél. Jobb kezét lassan futatta felfelé a gyorsan emelkedő s süllyedő mellkason, meg pöccintve az egyik mellbimbót. Elérve a pihegő ajkakhoz két ujját egy ügyes mozdulattal becsúsztatta közéjük.

Sasuke homályos tekintettel figyelte, ahogy pár madár elszáll fölöttük majd hirtelen ajkai közé csúszik valami.

- gahnnn…gyerünk Sasuke légy jó fiú….ahnnnm. – mondta Itachi míg egy kisebb időre megállt, hogy levegőt vegyen, majd fejét újra visszahajtotta a nyáltól csillogó merevedésre.

A fiú nyelve erőtlenül járta körbe a két ujjat, melyek egyre mélyebbre kúsztak. A két ujj közé csúsztatva nyelvét kettéválasztott őket, ajkait végre összezárta s úgy kezdte el nedvesíteni, szívogatni, s hallgatni bátyja nyögéseit melyek szinte elnyomták sajátjait.

Miután Itachi elég nedvesnek találta ujjait lassan kezdte kihúzni öccse ajkai közül. Lassan csúsztak kifelé a kis behatolók, egy vékony nyálcsíkot maguk után hagyva a fiú ajkának szélén.

- hnnnh…hnnn…nii-nii-chan…éhn..nhhhhn…éhnn…- nyökögte a fiú.

A férfi érezte, ahogy az ajkai között lévő merevedés lágyan megremeg. Felemelkedve tekintetét öccsére fordította , mintha a gyerekes arcra egyfajta fájdalom ült volna ki, melyet az elélvezés hiánya okozott. Öccse ott ült vele szembe, széttárt lábakkal és csak arra várt, hogy végre elélvezhessen. Kis szuka, és a bátyjára nem is gondolt, de erre nincs ideje, gyorsan kell megoldania ezt a 'kis' problémát.

Két kezével megfogta Sasuke medencéjét s óvatosan, vigyázva hogy ujjai nedvességét megtartsa, emelte meg a csípőt így láthatóvá vált számára a kis rózsaszín barlangocska.

Ujjait bevéve szájába még egyszer végignyalt rajtuk, s miközben élvezte öccse izét szájában addig ujjait a meleg bejárathoz helyezte.

Vigyorogva nézett fel Sasuke elhomályosult tekintetébe. A kis test csak úgy remegett kezei között. Egy lökés, egy pontos lökés és ha szerencséje lesz eltalálja azt az élvezet csomót.

Egy nagy levegőt véve ajkait visszatapasztotta öccse fájdalmasan merev tagjára, amennyire csak tudva nyomta le ajkait, s ugyan olyan gyors mozdulattal csúsztatta be két ujját a szorosan ölelő körizmok között..

- 'tah..'tahcih…hnn…- nyögött fel Sasuke. 'Francba…' morgolódott a férfi. Érezte ahogy a tér ujjai körül egyre jobban csak szűkül, de nem sikerült elérnie azt amit keresett. 'Nah még egyszer' sóhajtotta magában.

Becsúsztatott ujjait egy gyors mozdulattal kirántotta s egy ugyan ilyen sebes mozdulattal lökte vissza, örülve az eredmények.

- Ahnnnnhgh nii-...NII-SANhhhhnhh. - Sasuke bátyja hajába kapva nyomta le Itachi fejét ölébe. Háta megfeszülve távolodott el a fém háttámlától, szemei elkerekedve néztek a kert végébe. Kiszáradt torkából egy hangos sikoly szakadt ki miközben Itachi minden egyes cseppjét élvezte jól megérdemelt desszertjének.

Sasuke felszisszenve dőlt vissza a hideg támlának, ujjai fogása gyengülni kezdett a fekete tincsek körül, de légzése még egyenleten volt.

Itachi kissé felszisszenve emelte fel fejét az egyre lankadó testrészről. Felnézve öccsére egy halvány mosoly terjed szét ajkain. A fiú lecsukott szemekkel pihegett a széken, halk szinte már dorombolásnak tűnő hangot kiadva magából. – Ennyire elfáradtál volna…- suttogta a férfi.

Lágyan felemelve, az időközben vállaira esett lábakat, kibujt közülük. A fekete anyagot lehúzta a fiú bokáiról. Óvatosan karjai közé vette öccsét, egyik kezével a felsőtestét fogta, másikkal a fiú térdei alá nyúlt így mint egy menyasszonyt úgy vitte be a házba.

- Ti aztán nem sietitek el.- hallatszott a gúnnyal teli hang. Itachi csak vigyorogva nézett fel Madarára az üvegen keresztül.

Egy határozott mozdulattal az idősebb Uchiha elhúzta az üvegajtót, beengedve a másikakat.

- Gondolom az nem a reggeli tej maradványa.- jegyezte meg a férfi ahogy Itachi ajkai szélére nézett.

- Hn.- Itachi kissé megemelte a kezei között lévő testet, hogy szorosabban magához tudja azt szorítani, miközben Madarához lépett. Szinte már hozzá nyomta a férfihoz Sasuket csak hogy minél közelebb tudjon kerülni hozzá.

Madara lágyan dőlt előre a finom ajkakhoz majd óvatosan kezdte el lenyalogatni a ravaszan odatapadt anyagot. Minden egyes kis nyelvcsapdosással egyre közelebb kerülve a finom ajkakhoz.

- Madara…- morogta Itachi.- Erre most nincs időnk. – gyorsan a faliórára pillantott. – 5 perc múlva a kocsinál vagyok. Elmegyek visszafektette Sasuket.

A férfi csak halkan felmordult, hogy ilyen durván lett félbe szakítva, de mindegy, ez van. Ha Itachi az mondja, akkor azt mondja.

- 5 perc.- morogta orra alatt, megfogva a pultra ledobott kocsi kulcsot s elindult a bejárati ajtó felé.

Itachi felsóhajtva ment felfelé a lépcsőn. Nem tudja, hogy még meddig fog bírni ezzel a kettővel. Egyik jobban nyafog, mint a másik.

Halkan kinyitva a szobaajtót Sasukét befektette az ágyba. Az ágy mellett elhelyezett éjjeliszekrényről felvette az ébresztőt s beállította 8:30-ra. Majd egy cetli és toll után kutatott, leírva üzenetét öcsének, indult lefelé a bejárati ajtóhoz s indultak el az irodába.

- Ki a faszom állította be az ébresztőt.- nyavalyogta a fiú miközben az óra után nyúlt amit sikeresen leütött…a szerkezet elhallgattatott…örökre.

Kissé fájlalva fejét ült fel…próbált meg felülni az ágyban. Tekintetét gyorsan megfogta a fehér lap ami szekrényen volt.

Remélem nem káromkodtál otouto mikor felkeltett az ébresztő…

Ha minden igaz akkor fél kilenc múlott 2 perccel…- volt olvasható a levélben. Sasuke gyorsan telefonjára nézett…igen 2 perccel. – azaz mostantól van 28…27 perced hogy elkészülj. Csomagolj be minden olyan fontos dolgot amire szükséged lehet …ne aggódj át fogom nézni a táskád így nem kell attól tartanod, hogy itthon hagyjuk a fürdőnadrágod. – ennél a mondatnál Sasuke szemei mintha lángra gyúltak volna. Még hogy ő…fürdőnadrágban…ami egyet jelent hogy ki kell mozdulnia…a partra…hogy lebarnuljon…neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem.- De, de otouto. Szóval még van 23 perced hogy elkészülj. A reggelid betettem a hűtőbe.

Itachi.

Sasuke mentálisan szét cincálta a levelet…gyakorlatban inkább nem, Itachi még kérdőre vonná és a takarítás mellett még bünti is lenne, a-a , ő azt nem akarja.

Gyorsan kiszedve egy törülközőt az egyik szekrényből sietett a fürdő felé. Egy röpke öt perces zuhany után még volt 17 perce hogy elkészüljön. Jossh… egy éjszakára plusz egy napra nem kell olyan sok minden, így ami keze közé került azt bedobta a táskába, s kissé húzódzkodva de kék hawaii virág mintás , laza fürdőnaciját se hagyta ki…

Végezve a pakolással még volt bőségesen ideje hogy megreggelizzen. Lebattyogva a lépcsőn táskáját az ajtó mellé tette, így amint megérkezett a másik két férfi már csak fel kell kapni és mehetnek is.

Kinyitva a hűtőt előhalászta a pohárba kitöltött hideg tejet, a felszeletelt főtt tojást, pár szelet szalámit és a kis ezüsttálcára kihelyezett vajat. Leülve a pulthoz a fiókból előhalászott egy kenő kést, persze tekintete nem kerülte el a fém fagyiskanalat. Kissé vörösödve tolta vissza a fiókot. A letakart kenyereskosárból kivett egy szép nagy szelet kenyeret s apró mozdulatokkal vitte fel rá a vajat.

Mire végzet reggelijével észre se vette hogy kilenc óra már rég elmúlott.

Unalmában leült a hatalmas plazma TV elé s félkómásan ugrálgatott a csatornák között. Nem volt elég hogy az esti menet után ennyire elfáradt, de még reggel is…és még az a rohadt meleg se segít rajt ami kint tombol.

- Nem hiszem el.- morogta Itachi miközben szinte feltépte a bejárati ajtót.

- Nyugalom, egy orvosi cucc a tavalyiakhoz képest semmiség.- próbálta nyugtatgatni Madar Itachit.- Biztosan jól állna rajta…

- Még hogy semmiség. Láttadt te azt a ruhát? – üvöltötte a férfi de semmi választ nem kapott.- Hallod amit kérdeztem?

De megint semmi válasz. Értetlenkedve nézett Madarára aki a nappaliban alvó fiúra mutatott.

- Hozd Sasukét. Én addig bezárok mindent.- morogta az orra alatt Itachi. Madara meglepetten nézett rá.- Most mi van?

- Csak azt hittem…

- Argh…- morogta a férfi.- Itt az ideje, hogy ne viselkedjek úgy mint egy gyerek. Tudom, hogy nem fogod bántani, legalábbis remélem, és ha nem szokja meg a közelséged akkor nem tudom, hogy hogyan fog majd velünk élni az érettségije után.- sóhajtott fel a tudatra, hogy egy év és végre öccsét minden nap láthatja.- Nah, nem fog bele halni hogyha hozzáérsz…- sóhajtotta miközben elindult a konyha felé hogy bezárja az üvegajtót.

Madara még mindig meglepetten sétált a fiúhoz, lágyan vette kezei közé olyan formában mint ahogy Itachi tette még reggel s elindult kifelé autójához.

Itachi miután mindent megfelelően zárva talált az ajtó melletti riasztóhoz lépett, beütötte a kódot majd az ajtóhoz helyezett táskát felvéve indult kifelé az autóhoz.

Már vagy 4 órája hogy úton voltak az ország északi része felé ahol még jó pár éve vett az Akatsuki egy 1 km-es tengerpartszakaszt. Hogy miért akkorát? Mert miért ne? Van pénz nem? Akkor meg ?

Itachi egy ideig bírt 'próblémájával' de miután Madara már annyiszor rákérdezett végül kénytelen volt beadnia derekát. Szerencsére a sötétített ablakokon csak ők láttak ki, így szinte mindent megtehettek, szinte.

Itachi kicsatolva biztonsági övét hajolt Madara öléhez s miközben a férfit nézte kicsatolta annak övét s lehúzva a zipzárt szembesülhetett egyik kedvenc problémájával.

- Itachi ha nem akarod…- nézett le ölébe a férfi miközben visszavéve a sebességből kihúzódott a középső sávba így már csak 120-al haladtak el az autók mellett.

- Kussolj és vezess…- morogta Itachi miközben végig nyalva ajkán vette kezébe a merev tagot s nyalt végig rajta.

Madara egy pillanatra elvesztette eszméletét az érzéstől. Amióta Sasuke ott volt náluk, azóta Itachi egyszer sem ért hozzá, de most. Visszavéve uralmát az autó felett nézett vissza ölébe, Itachi kajánul vigyorogva fürkészte az idősebb Uchiha tekintetét miközben egy nagy lélegzetet véve ajkai között eltűntette a duzzadt tagot.

Valamikor ekkor ébredhetett fel Sasuke is de szemeit csak résnyire nyitotta ki. Szinte nem is látott semmit. Még félálomban volt, egyszerre álmodta tovább ahogy Itachi a jakuzziban dugja, s mindeközben a rádióból szóló zenét és az andalító halk cuppogást hallgatta…nem tudta, hogy mi volt az de egyszerűen tetszett neki.

Itachi bal kezébe véve Madarát, jobb kezével saját övéhez nyúlt majd kicsatolva s lehúzva zipzárját vette ki magát s kezdte el végezni ugyan azokat a mozdulatokat melyeket szájával a sofőrön végzett.

Madara szeme sarkából figyelte ahogy Itachi kényezteti magát. Egész eddig ajkát harapdálta csak, hogy egy hangot se adjon ki, de így egyre nehezebb lett. Alsó ajkából kiemelve fogait engedett ki egy kis nyögést, de meg is bánta, erekciójába éles fogak mélyültek jelezvén hogy ezt nem kellett volna.

Mélyen felsóhajtva újra ajkaiba kapott. Valami azt sugallta hogy nézzen bele a visszapillantóba, s hallgatva a kis hangra bele is nézett. Szemei hirtelen elkerekedtek mikor Sasuke félig lecsukódót s elhomályosult szemeit figyelt, azaz ahogy szinte a fiú figyelte őt. Nem tudta visszafogni de egyszerűen a nyögés szinte követelőzött hogy engedjék ki.

Itachi értetlenkedve emelkedett fel a férfi öléből és nézett rá dühösen.- Nem meg mondtam hogy csak akkor csinálom ezt ha kuss lesz hn?

Madara nem tudott mit mondani. Félig elhomályosult tekintettel figyelte Itachit majd szemével hátrafelé jelzett.

Itachi dühösen fordította hátra tekintetét de azonnal elszállt minden dühe, helyébe félelem költözött. – Sa..sasuke….- nyökögte.

- Nyugalom. Csak félálomban vagy miben van.- suttogta Madara miközben jobbra indexelve a 100 méterre lévő autós pihenő felé hajtott amilyen gyorsan csak tudott.

Szerencséjükre a pihenő hely egy erdő szélén volt s egy lélek se tartózkodott ott de azért a biztonság kedvéért az egyik legtávolabb lévő parkolóban álltak meg.

- Ez így nem lesz jó. – idegeskedett Itachi. Egyszerűen már megőrült a benne tomboló hormonoktól de nem akarja ezt tenni Sasuke előtt, még nem.

- Nyugalom Itachi-kun, nyugalom.- suttogta Madara miközben jobb kezét Itachi állkapcsára tette s az aggódó tekintetet maga felé fordította.- Nem te mondtad hogy egy év múlva úgy is velünk fog élni, akkor ne csak az én közelségemet szokja hanem azt is hogy nem csak az övé vagy.- morogta a férfi miközben egyre közelebb hajolt Itachi ajkaihoz.

- Nem vagyok senkié. Se Sas…- tört ki Itachiból de azonnal el is akadt hangja amint ajkaihoz forrók párosultak. Fogaik lágyan korcogtak össze a kemény csókban miközben a két nyelv a dominanciáért harcolt.

- De igen… az enyém vagy…Sasukéé…a miénk…mint testvér a testvérnek…s még annál is több…- törte meg néha Madara a nyelv harcot, majd abbahagyta Itachi alsó ajkának való harapdálását s egy lassú, kellemes csókra invitálta a férfit hol csak lágy ajakak találkoznak vágyakozókkal.

Jobb kezét Itachi arcára vezette s lágyan simogatta miközben bal kezével kicsatolta biztonsági övét s lassan vezette a másik fél kemény tagjához. Ujjaival lágyan ért az érzékeny bőrhöz, ügyelve hogy ne szakítsa meg a csókot.

Miután sikerült 'eredeti' állapotába visszaállítani Itachi tagját, a férfi kezeit átvetette Madara nyakán s úgy húzta közelebb magához. Minden egyes erősebb, gyorsabb mozgásnál mélyen a másik szájába nyögött ezzel is próbálva tompítani hangja erősségét.

Jobb kezét elindítva a finom nyak hajlatából ért el a merev erekcióhoz mely még mindig nyálától csillogott. Egy kicsit se tétovázva fonta végig ujjait a testrészen s kezdte el erősen fel le mozgatni, nyögéseket nyerve a másiktól.

Sasuke kezdett egyre jobban éledezni. A kellemes zenét épp egy kis közúti híradás zavarta meg de az andalító cuppogó hang még meg volt, sőt mintha mély nyögésekre hasonlító hangokat is hallott volna.

Homályos tekintete kezdett kitisztulni, s meglepetten vette észre hogy megálltak.

- Nii-chahn miért álltunk meg? – kérdezte álmosan, szemeit dörzsölgetve. Kicsit furcsállta hogy nem kapott választ. Ásítva elvette tekintete elől kezeit mely egy pillanat alatt kitisztult.

Kitágult szemei idegesen figyelték ahogy bátyja szorosan a másikhoz nyomul.

- 'ta…TACHI.- kiáltotta el magát a fiú.

Itachi öccse hangjára el akarta rántani fejét de a kéz mely arcát fogta nem engedett. Dühösen nézett Madara szemébe ki próbálta emlékeztetni mondatára, egyszer el kell kezdeni, nehéz lesz, de meg kell tenni.

- Én ezt…én ezt nem nézem tovább…- tört ki a fiúból és már nyúlt is a kilincs után, de bátyja megelőzte.

Belenyugodva a ténybe hogy Sasuke egy jó ideig dühös lesz, dőlt előre Madara testének így szabad bal kezével elérte a központi zárat s sikerült bezárnia az egész autót, Sasuke nem menekülhet.

Madara érezvén saját orgazmusának közeledtét gyorsított tempóján így Itachi is követheti. Pár mély nyögés és halk morgások után egy mély sóhajban, egymás ajkának tapadva hagyták hogy kezeiken végigfolyjon a másik élvezete.

Sasuke elborzadva nézte ahogy a két férfi ajka pihegve válik el egymástól, mindegyik nyáltól csillogva. Itachi fejét Madara vállára fektette így öccse szemébe tudott nézni.

- Sahsuhke…- préselte ki magából majd egy nagyot nyelt s újra halkan lihegett- muh…muhszály vohlt…- nyökögte a szavakat.

- Mih? Madara kényszerí-

- Nem, nem kényszehrítettem…- mondta összeszedettebben Itachinál a férfi.- De meg kell tanulnod. Ha egy év múlva velünk akarsz élni akkor… akkor nem csak te és Itachi fogtok ott élni, hanem mi, hárman…

- Akkor is , Itachi az enyém. – üvöltötte méreggel tele a fiú.

- Fogd már fel Sasuke.- emelte fel Madara hangját, a hozzá nyomódó test lágyan beleremegett az erős hangba. Válláról levette Itachi fejét s két kezével maga felé fordította így összekenve a férfi fél arcát a meleg, ragadós anyaggal. – A bátyád nem holmi tárgy amin osztozkodni kell. Nem. – vett vissza hangerejéből miközben a férfi szemébe nézett.- Épp te vagy az aki mindent jelent neki, te vagy az aki őt követeli miközben nekem kellene. De…- emelte fel kissé hangját. Jobb kezébe vette a felhevült arcot s elfordítva kezdte el lenyalogatni róla a szinte átlátszó anyagot.- …de elfogadom, mert tudom hogy nekem is hagyott helyet.

Befejezve Itachi arcának 'lemosását' halványan mosolygott a férfira kinek szemében döbbenet ült. Még életében nem hallotta Madarát így beszélni. Így, érzésekkel telien. Talán, akkor, ez idő alatt csak azért akart Sasuke közelébe kerülni hogy megtudja hogy mi is az amit szeret a fiúban? Lehet…

Sasuke meglepődve figyelte ahogy bátyja viszonozta a mosolyt egy apró csókkal. Lesütötte szemét, minden amit Madara mondott igaz. Jól tudta hogy bátyja mindennél, mindenkinél jobban szereti de ő, amint csak alkalma volt ezt szinte számon kérte rajta. A francba is Madarának tökéletesen igaza volt. Ha nem lenne ilyen fafejű akkor nem kellett volna ez az egész kiabálás…

Kicsit fészkelődve az ülésen dőlt neki az ablaknak s nézett kifelé, már amennyire tudott.

Madara felsóhajtott miután a fiú nem szólt vissza semmit. Egy apró csókot nyomott Itachi ajkaira majd előre fordult. A kesztyűtartóból Itachi elővett egy csomag zsepit, s gyorsan letörölte magát majd Madarát is.

Az idősebb férfi vissza zipzárazta nadrágját s visszacsatolta övét miközben Itachi is ugyan ezeket a mozdulatokat elvégezte.

Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a mellette ülőre ki a biztonsági övét csatolta be. Felsóhajtva ő is becsatolta sajátját majd elindítva az autót forgatta el a kormányt balra s indultak újra útnak a tengerpart felé.

Lehet hogy túl kemény volt. Talán nem kellett volna 'ordítania'. De…de ki kellett mondani…

Az út hátra lévő idejében csönd telepedett az autóban utazókra. Egyedül csak a rádió hangos zenéje töltötte be az üres teret…

A fekete Chevrolet (captico ) lassan gurult a fehér terméskővel leszórt úton a jó 3 méter magas kő kerítés felé melynek kapujában egy egyenruhába öltözött férfi fogadta őket, persze talpig feketében és fehér ingben hogy ne könnyítsék helyzetét a melegben.

Fél hét felé járhatott az idő mire végre megérkeztek az Uchihák. Szerencsére a fagyos hangulat felengedett, Itachi és Madara útközben váltott pár szót, de Sasuke fülét bedugva a fülhallgatóval kémlelte a változó környezetet.

Madara leengedve az ablakot és felmutatva az Akatsuki által készített egyénenként más más jellel ellátott kártyát indultak el befelé a kerítésen túlra. A sötét autó után csak úgy porzott az út.

Sasuke unottan nézett ki az ablakon, pálmafák, trópusi növények, kis kamerák és még megannyi szerkezet mely biztosítja a tulajdonosok nyugalmát afelől hogy rajtuk kívül más nem tud a területükön tartózkodni.

Egyre közelebb érve a telek középpontjához, egyre jobban lehetett kivenni a főépületet. Az építmény 4 emelet üveg komplexus volt. Magában a 'hotelben' nem voltak szobák, azok máshol voltak, itt csak különböző luxus 'cikkek' foglalták a helyet: medence, játékterem, biliárd és még egy tekepálya is kapott helyet.

Az alsó szinten szolgálták fel az ételeket miket természetesen az ország egyik legjobb szakácsai készítettek el.

Az épület 20 méterre volt a finom importált homokkal leszórt tengerparttól, s útközben ha megszomjazott valaki akkor megállhatott a kinti medence mellett vagy épp a medencében lévő bárpultnál.

A part mentén kisebb házak voltak építve melyek a szállást nyújtották. Természetesen minden tagnak külön-külön volt sajátja…de nem egyszer esett meg hogy osztozkodtak egy-egy éjszakára…

A parkolóba kanyarodva a fiú össz-vissz 3 kocsit látott ott parkolni. Madara leállítva az autót az egyik fedett tetős helyre, kicsatolta övét majd felsóhajtva nyitotta ki az ajtót.

Nem volt már annyira meleg mint amikor elindultak de azért kellemesebb volt az idő a klímával hűtött autóban.

A két Uchiha fivér követte a nagybácsi példáját s lassan, elgémberedett tagokkal szálltak ki az autóból.

- Aham, igen épp most értünk ide. Értem negyed óra…ahn…nem nem jobb lenne ha a főépületnél találkoznánk. Ahn. Rendben…Szia…- hallgatták ahogy Madara beszélt telefonon.

- Ki volt az? – tette fel elsőnek a kérdést Itachi miközben a csomagtartót akarta felnyitni de egy kéz megállította.

- Még ráérünk kipakolni. – nézett rá Madara.- Deidara volt. Nagyjából még negyed óra és ide ér. Pain, Konan, és Kisame már itt van. A többiek nagyjából fél óra múlva jönnek, addig menjünk be és együnk valamit. Ne, Sasuke? – vigyorgott a fiúra miközben összekócolta annak haját.

Sasuke szinte mint egy macska minek mikor visszafelé simogatják szőrét úgy fujtatott a férfira.

Madara csak elmosolyodott. Út közben többször is hallotta a fiú gyomrát korogni. Nem mintha ők nem lettek volna annyira éhesek, de szerencséjükre az irodában némi szendviccsel és apró süteményekkel fogadták őket, vélhetően annak örömére hogy nyaralni mennek, persze nem rossz indulatból. De a makacs fiú egy szót se szolt hogy éhes lett volna…ő meg szerény jóindulatból nem akart megállni.

Belépve az épületkomplexusba hűs levegő fogadta őket. A padlót finom fehér márvány borította, a falak halvány barack és homok keverékére voltak festve. Messze tőlük egy hosszú asztal volt elhelyezve hol a korán érkezett 3 fő békésen kóstolgatta az eléjük lerakott gyümölcstálat s az ehhez illő különböző itókákat.

- Hn.- 'szólalt' meg Itachi ezzel magukra vonva a figyelmet.

- Áh 'tachi.- emelte fel fejét Kisame miközben az utolsó szelet dinnyét is lenyomta torkán.

- Itachi, Madara és Sasuke.- morogta mély hangján Pain.

Kisame felpattanva helyéről üdvözölte az asztalhoz érőket.

- Rég találkoztunk.

- Régen, régen. – ismételte Madara.

- És láss csodát még Sasuke is itt van. Nem gondoltam volna hogy két lábon segítség nélkül eljutsz akár az épület bejáratáig.- húzta fel le szemöldökét Kisame miközben sunyin Itachira nézett. Mindenki jól tudta hogy milyen kapcsolat van az Uchiha fivérek között…

Sasuke morgott valami olyasmit ami hasonlított a fuzukenjyane-yo-ra* és sarkon fordulva indult a lift felé hogy a játékterembe menve kitombolja dühét.

Itachi a szó hallatán kissé dühös lett de amint Kisame belekezdett a story mesélésbe valahogy figyelme visszafordult a többiekre. Nyaralni jöttek nem veszekedni, és kész.

- Dögölj meg dögölj meg DÖGÖLJETEK MÁÁÁÁRE MEG! – üvöltötte Sasuke miközben fekete heartless szörnyeket csapkodott össze Sorával.

Leülve a piros kanapéra már vagy 3 órája játszott az egyik játékkal és valahogy nem tudott tovább menni.

GAME OVER

Villogott a piros felirat a képernyő közepén.

- A bátyád nem holmi tárgy…- blablázta a fiú miközben idegesen összefonta karjait mellkasa előtt.- gaaaaaaaah…gah gah…- mérgelődött tovább.

- Sasuke.- hallatszott a hang a félig nyitott ajtó mögül majd lassan egy hosszú szőke hajú alak lépett be.

- Persze, persze hogy nem tárgy de bassza akkor is. Legalább a nyarat had élvezzem…

- Őőő…Sasuke-kun?

- Nem is értem hogy bírta ki Itachi…egyszerűen nem normális amit apu néha kér…légy olyan mint a bátyád…faszt.- morogta tovább közben kezével hadonászott.

- Sasuke cica.- emelte fel hangját az alak beállva a fiú háta mögé. Karjait átfonta az idegesen fel le mozgó mellkason.

- MI A FRANC ? – kiáltotta el magát a fiú amint két pár kezet érzett meg mellkasán s egy lágya ajkat arcán.

- Végre figyelsz rám. – duruzsolta a férfi.

- Deidara mássz már ki a pofámból.- kapálózott tovább a fiú de a másik nagyon nem akart engedni.

- Sasuke, Sasuke olyan fantasztikus ruhát találtam neked.- vigyorgott önfeledten a férfi.

- Felejtsd el.- üvöltötte a fiú s sikeresen kiszabadítva magát az ölelő karokból sietett az ajtó felé de a másik gyorsabbnak bizonyult.

- Jól van, jól van nyugi. Nem kell semmit se felhúznod. – hajtotta le fejét a férfi.

- I-Ihgen?

- Igen, Itachitól már megkaptam a fejmosást. Többet nem lesz jelmez, ígérem hun. – Morogta Dei miközben hosszú, szőke tincseit kitűrte szeméből.

- Remek.- csattant fel a fiú. – Ha ki engednél? – nézett kérdően a férfira ki még mindig az ajtóban állt.

- Áh persze…- eszmélt fel a másik majd arrébb állt.- Ugye minden rendben.

- Persze. – morogta Sasuke majd zsebretett kézzel indult a lift felé .

Kiérve az épületből egy kisebb csapat félrészeg, fiatal felnőttkorukat élő bandával találta szembe magát. Szemét végigfuttatva a nagyjából 30 főn végre megtalálta bátyját ki a pultnál ülve magyarázott valamit Kisaménak amitől hangosan felnevettek.

Azt hogy annyi ember hogyan került oda nem tudta, de hogy bátyja biztosan jól szórakozik azt nagyon is jól látta. Had élvezze ez az ő estéje…

A hangszórókból hangos , jó ritmusú szám szólt, a pultoknál s pultok körül emberek táncoltak s nagy meglepetésére még nőket is látott…

Útját a kivilágított medence felé vette melyben már jó páran úszkáltak. Levéve a papucsot lábáról, kissé álmoskásan, lógatta bele lábfejét a kellemes vízbe.

Hangosan felsóhajtott mint kinek valami nagy gond nyomná a szívét. Teljesen igaza volt Madarának, Itachi mindennél jobban szerette de akk-

- Hé Sasuke jól vagy?- hallotta maga mellől a mély hangot. Felnézve egy zilált kékes színű hajú férfival találta magát szembe.

- Mi a francot érdekel mindenkit hogy mi van velem.- dünnyögte a fiú tekintetét le nem véve a hullámzó vízről.

- Csak Itachi aggódott érted.- morogta a férfi, mondatával Sasuke figyelmét magára vonzva de ő inkább a távolba merengett.- Nem találta Deit és már kezdett attól félni hogy a figyelmeztetése ellenére is tesz valamit a szöszi.

- És most ho-

- Be ment a főépületbe titeket megkeresni de akkor szólok neki hogy itt-

- Ne. Nem kell. – vágott közbe a fiú.- Rám még lesz ideje…bőven. – fordította vissza tekintetét a vízre. – Hadd bulizzon…

- Ahogy gondolod. – mormogta a másik majd visszatért a többiekhez.

Sasuke egy nagyot ásítva figyelte ahogy a másik eltűnik a tömegben. 'Asszem visszamegyek, azt ledőlök' morogta magában még egy ásítás közben.

Lassan feltápászkodva a kemény csempéről kezébe vette papucsát s egy hirtelen mozdulattal fordult sarkon, sikeresen beleütközve valakibe.

Érezte ahogy lába alól kicsúszik a talaj s már felkészült a kemény csempék érésére is de egy erős kéz gyorsan megragadta s magához húzta a fiút így nem esett el. Orrát a puha anyagú pólóba nyomva egyből felismerte a másikat illatáról.

- Ma-madara.- suttogta halkan.

- Jól vagy?- kérdezte hangjában aggódással a férfi.

- U-uhn.- bólogatott a fiú s óvatosan lépett el a másiktól persze a mozdulat megint olyan gyors volt hogy kis híján elcsúszott…megint.

- Jobb lenne ha elmennél aludni. Épp úgy is a házhoz akartam menni…mehetnénk együtt.- ajánlotta fel kissé bátortalanul a férfi.

- O-oké.- motyogta a fiú lesütött szemekkel.

Az Uchiah 'lakás' 10 perces sétára volt a központtól melyet a tengerparton keresztül tettek meg, persze mint ahogy az várható volt nagy csendben.

Madara zsebretett kézzel lépkedett végig a homokbuckákon és élvezte a tenger felől jövő lágy szellőt. A parton végig fáklyák voltak elhelyezve így nem a vak sötétben sétáltak.

- Igazad van…- törte meg a csendet Sasuke fel se nézve a másikra.

Madara csodálkozva nézett a fiúra és a nagy döbbenetben észre se vette hogy megállt. Sasuke látva hogy a másik nem követi, ő is inkább megállt a hűs homokban.- Ami az autóban történt… én…

- Semmi gond.- suttogta Madara a fiúnak s pár lépés alatt már mögötte is termett.

Kezeit lágyan vezette végig a vékony csípőn s húzta mellkasához a másikat.- Nem kellett volna annyira keménynek lennem…

- De, de…- dadogta a fiú.- csak…nem tett jót az egómnak.- nevetgélte a fiú. Fejét hátradöntve az erős mellkasnak nézett fel a meglepett tekintetbe.

Madara nem gondolta hogy Sasuke ilyen könnyen megérti az egészet.- Jól van öcskös…kezdelek egyre jobban megkedvelni. – vigyorgott a fiúra s összekócolta a fekete tincseket.

Sasuke kiszabadulva a már szorító karokból dühösen nézett Madarára.- Ezt…még egyszer…meg ne..PRÓBÁLD. – üvöltött miközben a tincseit próbálta összerendezni.

- Mert különben…- kérdezte veszélyesen Madara, egyre közelebb és közelebb menve a fiúhoz.-…mi lesz, SasUke…?

Sasuke jobbnak látta ha nem áll le kötözködni a férfival így inkább futásra fogta s pár pillanat alatt már a házuk előtt állt.

Felsietve a pár lépcsőfokon jutott eszébe hogy nincs is kulcsa a házhoz. Pánikba esve fordult meg, tekintete egy lihegő Madaráéval találkozott.

- Nocsak, nocsak. Most mi lesz? – húzta idegileg a fiút miközben zsebében kutatva elővette a kulcsot s maga mellé emelve zörgött vele.

A férfi lassan hajolt Sasuke felé ki az ajtónak támaszkodva, kezeit arca előtt összefonva próbált elbújni mögöttük. Egy kis csörömpölést hallott majd hirtelen eltűnt háta mögül az ajtó. A nagy meglepetéstől reménytelenül kapkodott valami után mely megfogja s nem engedi hogy hátra essen de egyedül Madara volt a közelben kinek pólójába próbált belekapaszkodni.

Madara vigyorogva figyelte a fiút ahogy eltűnik háta mögül az ajtó s lassan esik hátra, de arra nem számított hogy a kis taknyos belé fog kapaszkodni és húzza le magával.

Szerencsére tenyerére esett így nem nyomta össze az alatta lévő fiút kinek ajkaitól szája csak pár centire volt. Hosszú haja előre hullott, függönyként zárulva fejük fölé. Hirtelen térdébe erős fájdalom hasított, úgy tűnik jobb lába előbb érkezett a földre mint kezei.

- Sasuke ezért-

Mondatát már nem tudta befejezni, a szavak útját remegő ajkak zárták el. Kitágult szemekkel figyelte ahogy az alatta lévő becsukott szemmel ostromolja ajkait. Kis kezek csúsztak fel nyakához közelebb húzva gazdájukat a másik felsőtestéhez.

A fiú nyelve bátortalanul kért bebocsátást Madara ajkai közé mit kis várakozás után meg is kapott. Amint megérezték egymás ízét hangosan nyögtek fel.

Madara jobb kezével fogta magához a fiú fejét s közben másikkal lassan tolta fel magát, így magával húzva a fiút álltak fel.

Lassan távolodtak el egymástól ahogy egyre kevesebb lett az levegőjük de amint belélegeztek egy kis oxigént ajkaik újra összeolvadtak s lassan szét váltak.

Most érezték meg igazán hogy mit is szeret a másikban Itachi.- Hn, ezt szeretni fogja Itachi…- suttogta Madara mielőtt újra megtámadta volna Sasuke ajkait ki nem ellenkezve engedett az ostromnak.

Még mennyire fogja szeretni Itachi ha megtudja hogy a két örök ellenség végre kibékült egymással.

- Arggghhh.- nyújtózott Sasuke reggel az ágyban. A bambusz roló nem volt teljesen leengedve így erősen sütött rá a fény s kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte megát a két test között… MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Pattantak ki szemei. Felrántva a takarót megnyugodva vette tudomásul hogy legalább mindenkin van alsónadrág, de akkor is hogy a francba kerültek ágyba…MIND a hárman ?

- Sasuke ne fészkelődj már annyit.- morogta csukott szemmel Itachi.

- Öcsi, minden reggel ennyire aktív vagy?- mormolta orra alatt Madara. Kezét a fiú hasára tette, majd Itachi is, így közrefogták a nyugtalanul mocorgó fiút.

- De, de, de…

- Nyugodj már meg.- morogta idegesen Itachi s lassan nyitotta ki pilláit. – Nem történt semmi.

- De, de, én…Madara…

- Istenem, Sasuke az csak egy csók volt…

- Áh szóval úgy.- hallatszott Itachi kíváncsi hangja ahogy Madarára nézett ki lassan nyitotta ki szemeit.- Milyen volt?

- Isteni.- nyalta meg a férfi ajkait majd lágyan megpuszilta Sasuke vállát.

- Én mondtam…- suttogta Itachi s lágyan megcsókolta a Sasuke nyakán lévő tetkót mellyel egy halk nyögést nyert.

A két férfi egyszerre kezdte el kényeztetni Sasukét, mint két kiéhezett oroszlán ahogy az elejtett vadat ,úgy mérték fel a fiút…csak ennek az elejtett állatkának nem az lesz a sorsa mint ahogy a vadon nagy kézi könyvébe van megírva…

Madara a gyorsan pihegő mellkas felé indult s támadt meg fogaival egy rózsaszín kis mellbimbót, míg Itachi a nyakhajlatból haladt felfelé a finom ajkakhoz, hogy megszerezze a nap első csókját öccsétől.

Míg a két türelmetlen ajak gyengéden ostromolta a fiú felső testét addig a másik kettő ravasz kéz lassan csúszott a lágy anyagú, bő alsónemű alá s kezdték el izgatni a félig éber tagot.

Sasukénak muszáj volt félrehajtani fejét a csókból mert különben megfulladt volna a levegőhiányban, puffadt ajkaival hevesen kapkodott levegő után. Szemét jobbról balra forgatva mindenhol ugyan azt a kéjéhes, vigyorgó tekintetet látta.

Itachi és Madara egyszerre kezdte el támadni a fiú arcát két oldalról. Nyelvük hegyét kidugva nyalták útjukat végig a fiú ajkaihoz. Madara feljebb csúszva az ágyban ajkai közé vette Sasuke felső ajkait míg Itachi fejét lejjebb hajtva az alsókkal foglalkozott.

Sasuke szétfeszített ajkai közül akadálytalanul szöktek ki az egyre hangosabb, egyre ingerlőbb nyögések, sóhajok, nyávogások.

A takaró alatt mozgó kezek egy pillanatra se hagyták abba munkájukat. Míg az egyik ujjai a két zacskót morzsolgatták addig a másikak erősen a kemény tag köré csavarodva kezdtek el fel-le mozogni, s szét kenni a csúszós váladékot.

- Goooooshhh…Sasuhke…fantáziáltál már valaha két férfival…

- Kik a rokonaid…

- Egyszerre…

- Élvezve ahogy kényeztetnek…

- és nehm tehetsz

- shemmit…

- shemmit..

Sasuke már nem tudta megkülönbözteti a két doromboló hangot melyek ajkainak suttogtak. Lábait akaratlanul nyitotta szét hogy több helyet tudjon adni a két férfi kezének.

A két idősebb Uchiha egyszerre nyögött fel amint merev tagjaikhoz hozzáértek a finom combok.

- 'tachi…- mormolta Madara.

Itachi értve hogy mire céloz a másik, abba hagyta öccse ajkának való ostromlását, ujjait levette a finom, merev tagról. Sasuke csalódottan nyögött fel amint a másik kéz is eltűnt testéről.

Madara megragadva a takarót, lerántotta magukról azt, s míg Sasuke teste a hirtelen jött hideget próbálta megszokni, addig ő egy ügyes mozdulattal távolította el a szürke alsóneműt.

Sasuke védtelenül feküdt, szét tárt combokkal, kiszívott ajkakkal s homályos tekintettel az ágy közepén, kéj és annak hiánya okozta fájdalom között viaskodva.

Baloldaláról kutató neszt hallott, míg jobbjánál érezte ahogy valaki felkel az ágyról s elhomályosítja a teret.

Madar egy szisszenéssel távolította el magáról boxerét, majd négykézláb mászott vissza az ágyban tekintetét Sasuke kitágultjával összezárva. Itachi elégedetten fordult vissza az ágyhoz miután öccse táskájából előkotorászta az átlátszó gélt, kis pimasz komolyan vette a minden szükséges megnevezést …

Felállva eltávolította egyetlen ruhadarabját majd öccse felé hajolt s lassan kezdte el ízlelgetni a keményen meredő mellbimbókat. Lágyan harapott rá a finom bőrre, fogait félig belemélyesztve, apró szisszenéseket kiváltva a másikból. Egy utolsó csókot nyomva a bőrre eltávolodott a kiszívott bimbótól.

Egy hirtelen pillanatban Madarának dobva a kis flakont, Sasukét vállánál fogva magára húzta.

A két fivér hangosan felsóhajtott mikor ölük lágyan összesúrolódott. Sasuke átvetve jobb lábát bátyja derekán, ráfeküdt a férfira, s Itachi szemeibe nézve haladt felfelé az izmos mellkason melyen apró csókokat hintett el. Kezeivel megtámasztva magát emelkedett fel s állt meg a férfi álkapcsánál, értetlenkedve nézve...

- Nii-san…?

- Sasuke, akarod hogy Madara azzal a hatalmasan nagy faszával szétbasszon? Hogy hetekig ne tudj lábra állni? Hogy megértsd mi az amit én szeretek? – dorombolta a fiú fülébe mielőtt lágyan ráharapott. Nem akarta öccsét olyanra rávenni amibe a fiú nem egyezik bele.

Ujjait lágyan húzta végig a fiú gerincén mire Sasuke lágyan megremegett, csípőjét felnyomva öccse medencéjéhez próbálta sürgetni a fiú válaszadását.

- Ahhhnnnhh…ihgehn…- sóhajtotta ki magából a fiú.

A két férfinek több se kellett. Itachi, öccse feje mellett széles vigyorra húzva száját bólintott Madarának, ki hüvelykujjával felpattintotta a kis átlátszó flakont, Itachi jobb kinyújtott kezét arcához emelte, a sápadt mutató és középső ujjat ajkai közé vette.

Lágyan végignyalva a két ujjat melyeket egy cuppanással eltávolított szájából, jobb kezében lévő flakonból egy jó adag zselét nyomott rájuk, s úgy kente szét, hogy sajátjain is megfelelő mennyiség tapadhasson.

Elengedve a férfi kezét a két testvér mögé térdelt, jobb kezével megfogta Sasuke hátsójának bal felét s lassan, élvezve a keze alatt lévő bőr tapintását húzta el a másik dombtól.

Sasuke az idegességtől két kezével a paplant szorongatta.

- Nyugalom, nyugalom. – suttogta Itachi miközben bal kezével hátranyúlt s elhúzta a másik félgömböt is.

- Francba, 'tachi.- nyögött fel Madara amint meglátta a kis körizmokkal körbevett rózsaszín lyukat.- Bassza meg Sasuke ha látnád magad.

- Neh…neh mondj ilyet…- nyökögte zavarában a fiú. Egyszerűen utálta, ha sex közben azt elemezi a másik hogy milyen dugni való. Dugja meg, ne csak beszéljen róla.

Itachi csak tovább vigyorgott miközben jobb kezét elindította hátra. Elérve célpontját lágyan körözni kezdett ujjaival, ezzel is fokozva azt az elviselhetetlenül, borzalmasan jó érzést, ami Sasukéban egyre csak növekedett.

Másik kezével a félkemény dombocskát simogatta, nyugtatás képen, úgy ahogy Madara tette ezt a másik féllel.

Miután már elég síkosnak érezte a lyukacska körüli területet, vett egy nagy levegőt, kissé feljebb húzta Sasukét így mikor előredőlt ajkaival elérte a fiú tetkóját. Abba lágyan beleharapva egy egyszerű mozdulattal csúsztatta be ujjait a kis barlangba.

- Ahnnnh…pihcsáhba…ghnhhh…- nyávogta a fiú amint bátyja ujjai belső falát masszírozták, hogy egyre tágabb, s tágabb legyen.

- Nehm, nehm, Sasuke. A kis segglyukad lesz szét baszva nem egy picsa.- mormogta Itachi a vékony rétegben már sós bőrnek majd újra a kis tetkóra harapott.

Sasuke nyelve hegyét kissé kidugva nyitott száján keresztül nyögdécselt, csípőjét ellentétesen mozgatta bátyja ujjai ritmusával. Kezeivel már nem a finom paplant gyűrte, hanem az ágy fa fejtámláját szorongatta.

- Nyahhhn Nii-chahn…ehz..ehz nyehm ehléééhg…- nyávogta a fiú miután bátyja ujjai nem töltötték ki annyira kitágult lyukát, mint amennyire akarta.

- Nehm ehlég, hn? Kis kurva…

Itachi szeme sarkából nézett öccsére miközben ajkait a fiú kiszívott vállára helyezte majd Madarára pillantott s lágyan lehunyta szemeit egyfajta jel képen.

Madara ki eddig csak a látványt élvezte végre részese is lehetett. Itachi, két ujját a kitágított lyuk felső részére húzta, helyet hagyva kettő, az övéinél vastagabb, csúszós ujjnak. Madara végignyalva kiszáradt ajkain, ujjait lassan helyezte a csillogó bejárathoz, tekintetét végig Itachin tartva.

-Shasuke…- préselte ki magából Itachi mialatt Madara egy cuppanással becsúsztatta ujjait a fiúba.

A fiú nevét hallva homályos tekintetével bátyjára nézett, következő pillanatban már csak fehér pontokat látott, kezei remegve csúsztak le a fejtámláról, egy pillanatra megakadt lélegzete, erőtlenül esett az alatta lévőre miközben a tortúra alatt lévő hátsó fele a levegőbe emelkedett.

- 'tah..'tahchi…gahn…ahnnhn…- nyögte a férfi fülébe.

- Nyugalom, Sasuke, ha nem leszel jó táhg…ahkkor igazán fájni fog…- suttogta öccse izzadt bőrének.

Sasuke egy nagyot sóhajtva dugta fejét Itachi nyakának hajlatába, összezárt fogai közül halk szisszenésekben kúsztak ki fájdalmas nyögései. A négy ujj óvatosan járkált ki-be a fiúból, ügyelve hogy nehogy felszakadjon a vékony bőr.

A fájdalmas nyögések hamarosan kényelmes, élvezkedő nyávogásokba fordultak, jelezve a két idősebb Uchihának, hogy a legfiatalabb késszen áll.

Sasuke csalódottan felsóhajtva vette tudomásul, hogy a kettő legvastagabb váratlanul jött ujj most ugyan ilyen váratlanul hagyja el.

Madara felkapva az átlátszó tubust kezébe egy jó adag síkosítót nyomott, két tenyerét összedörzsölve kezdte el melegíteni a zselét majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudta szétkente fájdalmasan merev tagján, magát óvatosan az Itachi két ujja által szétnyitott bejárathoz tette, s amint a két ujj eltűnt egy határozott mozdulattal lökte csípőjét előre ameddig csak tudta.

- Gaaahhhn !- kiáltott fel Sasuke amint megérezte a belé nyomuló vastagságot.- Nii-nii-chan..ehlég..ehlég…kéhrlek vedd ki…- sírt fel a fiú. Szeme sarkában könnyek gyülekeztek s lassan folytak végig arcán miközben bátyjára nézett, majd hátrafordulva Madarára ki halkan hörögve próbálta megállítani csípőjét, hogy ne okozzon több fájdalamt. – Kéhrlek…- suttogta tovább.

Mintha ketté akarnák hasítani, olyan érzés volt, ahogy az erektől duzzadt tag lassan haladt benne egyre mélyebbre.

- Shasuke…bírd ki, ígérem jobb lesz, bízz-

- Deh nii-san..ehz…ehz… túl naAAAAAAAHng…hhnnnnnhh…

- Meg vagy. – vigyorogta önfeledten Madara miután sikerült megtalálnia Sasuke 'gyenge' pontját. Lassan kicsúszva a fiúból hatolt ismét bele, ügyelve arra, hogy annál a bizonyos pontnál ne haladjon tovább, apránként szokja meg a fiú a 21,4 centis, 4 cm vastag húsdorongot. – Még Itachi se volt ilyen szűk az első években.- sóhajtotta ki maga elé lassú mozgása közben.

- 10 éve még te se voltál ekkora mint most…- válaszolta morogva Itachi.

Sasuke amilyen magasra csak tudta olyan magasra emelte fenekét hogy Madara könnyebben tudjon ki be járkálni, s ezzel a szűnni nem akaró fájdalmát is csillapítsa. Ajkát bátyja vállára tapasztotta s szívogatni, harapdálni kezdte csak hogy valahogy kibírja. Szemeiből lassan folytak könnyei. Tudta hogy csak neki akarnak jót, deh akkor is…ehz hatalmas.

Itachi felszisszenve tűrte ahogy öccse fogai egyre erősebben harapják vállát, talán még se volt jó ötlet. Ő már hozzá szokott a nagy mérethez az évek során, de Sasukénak… s megérezve ahogy nyakára csordul a fiú könnye…ezt le kell állítania.

- Madara…kérlek…elég lesz. – suttogta miközben lágyan simogatni kezdte Sasuke fejét.

- Re-rendben.- válaszolta a férfi miközben Itachi aggódó szemeibe nézett. Ő se találta valami jó ötletnek az egészet, de miután mind Itachi volt az aki megkérte a kis akcióra, azután semmi kétsége nem volt afelől hogy minden rendben lesz…

Felsóhajtva kezdte el kihúzni magát…

- Ahnnnh…neh..neh…- hallatszott Sasuke fuldokló hangja. Amint megérezte hogy a lyukát kitöltő mindenség lassan kicsúszik belőle hirtelen megijedt. -...kéh-kérelk 'tachi…ki-kibírom.

- De Sasuke ha ne-

- Bírni fogom…- suttogta a fiú. Ajkait felemelve a nyakhajlatból megtámadta Itachi ajkait, csípőjét a fájdalommal küszködve tolta hátrafele így a kemény tag kezdett lassan visszacsúszni belé.

- Argh…bassza meg… Sasuke…ki nevelt téged ilyen kis kurvának…- nyögte ki magából Madara miközben megfogva a fiú csípőjét át vette az irányítást s újra elkezdett mozogni a szűk barlangban.

A fiú lassan megszokva az egyre beljebbre törő tagot kezdte el mozgatni csípőjét. Itachi fellélegezve hogy öccse sokkal jobban érzi magát, kezdte el kis tortúráját.

Kezét öccse és saját teste közé vezette, megfogva a szivárgó merev tagokat, s egymásnak nyomva őket kezdte el kezét dolgoztatni. Sasuke félhangosan nyögött fel füle mellett s ő maga se tudta visszafogni a kiszakadó sóhajt.

Kissé feltolva magát a magasra rakott párnákon, Sasuke feje mellett elnézve figyelte, ahogy Madara mozog öccsében, a férfi már majdnem egészében bent volt a fiúban. Itachi szinte már érezte ahogy az az izmos, kemény tag benne járkál ki be. Utoljára több mint két hete volt hogy Madarával dugtak , kezdte hiányolni a kitöltő érzést melyet most kisöccse érez…élvez.

Madara halkan nyögve figyelte az alatta mozgó testecskét, 'Francba, ez a kis szaros kurva szűk.' morogta magában. Nem mintha rossz lenne, nem, tökkkkéletesen megfelelő. Tekintetét a finoman ívelt derékon felfelé vezetve, Itachi kissé homályosult tekintetével találta szembe magát.

Egy hirtelen mozdulattal kezeit a formás domborulatokról, Sasuke mellkasára vezette s felemelte a fiút. Bal kezével szorosan magához fogta a kis csípőt, jobbal a hevesen mozgó mellkast ölelte.

Sasuke kitágult szemekkel figyelt lefele bátyjára, az emelés közben Madarának sikerült teljesen a fiúba csúszni. Fejét hátrahajtva az izmos mellkasnak, némán sikoltott fel a mennyei érzéstől.

Itachi az eseményekből csak annyit észlelt hogy a meleg testet ami felette volt, azt hirtelen elszakították tőle, kezéből kicsúszott a merev tag s élete egyik legcsodálatosabb képét látja maga előtt.

Sasuke hátravetett fejjel simult a mögötte lévő testhez, kezeit hátra emelve kapaszkodott Madara nyakába, arca egy két csíkban csillogott , és vélhetően elég közel volt a csúcshoz mert látni lehetett ahogy bőrén végigfut a libabőr.

- Ahhnng…- nyögött fel Itachi fél hangosan, jobb kezével a Madara által nyitva hagyott flakon után kutatott melyet pár pillanat múlva meg is talált. Bal kezébe átvéve a flakont jobbjának tenyerébe nyomva egy megfelelő mennyiséget, eldobta a flakont s merev tagjához nyúlt.

Felszisszenve fogadta a hideg krémet, miután a zselé egy részét tagjára kente, csípőjét kissé megemelte s türelmetlenül hatolt ujjaival magába. Tekintetét Madaráéra szegezte, résnyire nyitott ajkai közül a kilehelt levegővel együtt szálltak el sóhajai, tekintete egyre homályosabb lett ahogy egyre közelebb került a menny kapujához.

Madara halkan cöccögött ahogy a reménytelen férfit nézte.

- Ceh…Sasuke…nézd.- mormolta a fiú fülébe, s annak fejét állánál fogva fordította lefelé Itachira.- A bátyád azon fog elélvezni ahogyan szét baszom a segged…hn Itachi?- nézett érdeklődően a férfira.

- Ghnnnhn…Madahrah…ahhnnhn…- nyögdécselte Itachi, keze mozgásán gyorsítva, két ujjához egy harmadikat hozzáadva.

- Ahn…ehz az Itachi…inkább megdugod magad az ujjaiddal …mihnthogy megvárnád, hogy megtegyehm…- morogta Madara. Ujjait Sasuke erekciójára tette s mozgatni kezdte kezét. A szűk tér kezdett még szűkebb lenni jelezve hogy a fiú közel van a csúcshoz.- …ehlőbb…végzünk ehzzel a kish szahrossahl…éhs uhtána jöhetsz teh…

Sasuke kezdett egyre jobban remegni, még szerencse hogy térdelt mert különben már biztos összeesve feküdne. Kezeit Madara nyakáról a férfi hátára vezette, ujjait az izzadt bőrbe mélyítette, szisszenést kiváltva a másikból. Csípőjét lassan mozgatta Madara ütemével ellentétesen így még több súrlódást nyerve.

Pár pillanat múlva az izzadságtól gyöngyöző fiú egy hangos sikolyban érte el 'kis halálát'. Madara még mielőtt a fiú elment volna kihúzta magát a testből, még vissza volt Itachi is…igaz sokáig bírta ha kell, de Sasukénak sikerült szinte minden kaput kinyitnia az orgazmus felé.

A friss, meleg 'tejecske' lassan folyt végig Sasuke hasfalán, s az erős kézen mely még pár pillanatig kényeztette majd elengedve lassan fektette le az ágyra kínlódó bátyja mellé.

Madara lágyan végignyalt kezén, felnyögve az émelyítő íztől nézett Itachira, szemei szinte azt üzenték a másiknak 'te következel…'. Lassan hajolt lefelé a férfihoz, még kissé ragadós kezével az Itachi lyukában ficánkoló ujjakért nyúlt s egy gyors mozdulattal rántotta ki őket onnan.

Sasuke pihegve figyelte ahogy Madara szétnyitja bátyja combjait, magát az előkészített barlanghoz helyezi és várakozás nélkül hatol a testbe.

Itachi megfeszült háttal, egy hangos nyögésben szétnyílt ajkakkal s remegő kezekkel feküdt, szinte már csillagokat látó tekintetét a felé hajoló Madarára szegezte ki határozott mozdulatokkal húzta ki és lökte vissza magát az egyre hangosabban nyögdécselő férfiba.

Sasuke lehunyva szemeit hallgatta a két férfi őrjítő sóhajtozásait ahogy egyre közelebb és közelebb kerülnek az orgazmus határához.

Itachi lábait átfonva Madara derekán egyre közelebb húzta magát, tekintetét egy pillanatra levéve a felette lévőről, Sasukéra fordította. Lágyan elmosolyodott ahogy a kifáradt fiút nézte.

- Ehgy ihdeigh…ahnnnh…bihztosh…hogy nyuhgodtahn foghh….ahhhnh…maradni…- mormolta orra alatt, tekintetét visszafordítva Madarára.

Az idősebb Uchiha csak bólintott egyet, jobb kezével megragadta Itachi duzzadt tagját mely érintésére mintha kissé megugrott volna, majd hirtelen elengedte s lassított mozgásán is.

- Mih…miht műhvelsz…arghnn…- nyögte Itachi reménytelenül.

- Kérhd szépen…

- Neh…Mahdara…neh mohst jáhtszd ahhhnhh főhnököt…

- Hnnnhnn..Nehm..hallohmm…

- Gosssshn…kéhrlek…basszh mehg azzzal az óriási faszoddal…ahnng…Madara…muszáhly ehzt?

- Ihmádohm mihkor mihster töhkéletes íhgy behszélnnnhn…

S mondatát befejezve eszméletlen tempót diktálva folytatta mozgását. Kezét visszahelyezte az erektől duzzadó tagra s pár rántás után elégedetten hallgathatta Itachi torkából kiszakadó nyögéseket.

Madara egy félhangos nyögésben esett Itachira. Nagy nehezen bal alkarjára támaszkodott így nem nyomta agyon a levegő után kapkodó férfit. Lassan csúszott ki a férfiból, a kis lyukból fehérkés lé csordult a krémszínű takaróra.

Csak kifáradtan tűnt fel a két férfinak hogy milyen meleg is kerekedett a szobában és hogy délután 12:28 van.

- Ehzt töhbbet…ne mereészeld..megtehnni…ah végén…- szuszogta Itachi. Gyűlölte mikor Madara minden egyes pillanatot megragad csak hogy úgy hallja beszélni ahogy senki előtt nem akart.

- Deh..élvezted…nehm? – kérdezett vissza a férfi. Válaszkép csak egy szép fehér, bársonypárnát kapott az arcába.- Most mi, miért? Nincs igazam? – értetlenkedett.

Itachi csak morgott miközben elaludt öccsére fordította tekintetét.

- Jobb lesz ha elmegyünk zuhanyozni.- s lassan tápászkodott fel összeszorítva fogait. – Ajánlom hogy Sasuke képes legyen járni…- mondta ahogy a kifáradt fiú piroskás hátsóját nézte.

- Igen is anyuci.- vigyorgott Madara.

- Anyuci?

- Miért? Nem tetszik amit apuci mond?

- Mi van? Te nem vagy komplett... meg különben is…miért én vagyok az anyuci…- értetlenkedett a férfi miközben nagy nehezen kikászálódott az ágyból, a vékony takaróval becsavarta öccsét és karjába véve fordult a fürdő felé…csak mikor Madarára nézett akkor esett le neki…- …nem nem akarom tudni…

- De 'tachiiii…

- Madara, hagyd, abba…- morogta a fürdőből majd halkan hozzá tette.- Egyszer úgy is megduglak…csak várd ki…aztán majd vitatkozhatunk hogy ki kicsoda…

Tengerpart, napfény, pasik. Kellemes szél mely hűt miközben a finom világos színű fából készült napozószékben ülsz, a nádból készült napernyő alatt, egy pohár mámorító koktéllal a kézben.

Sasuke kissé kellemetlenül kortyolgatta italát. Egy órai pihenés után nagy nehezen ki tudott mászni az ágyból de kis híja hogy nem esett össze… és mind ez után elvárták tőle hogy fürdőnacit húzva menjen ki a partra és barnuljon, NA NE…

De mit tudott tenni a kapálózáson és harapdáláson kívül? semmit…

Így most kint fekszik a parton (a körülmények már említve voltak…) és próbál olyan pozícióban ülni hogy hátsója egy percre se nyomódhasson a kemény székhez.

Lecsukott szemekkel élvezi a víz minden egyes csobbanását, azt ahogy Deidara azt kiabálja, miközben valami madarat kreált homokból, hogy ez művészet *BANG* és egy jól irányzott mozdulattal szétzúzza kreálmányát.

Sasuke orra alatt morogva nyúlt Ipodja után, fülébe bedugta a fülhallgatókat, s újra lesütve tekintetét nyomta meg a play gombot.

Dear Diary,

Mood: Apathetic

My life is spiraling downward.

I couldn't get enough money to go

- Ez meg mi a szar? – tört ki magából amint elkezdődött a szám. Ő nem valami emos..gah még az kéne…

Csak azért mert fekete a haja, tök fehér, szinte már hulla fehér (szinte) bőre van , és megesik hogy több napra bezárkózik…ettől emos…ceh. A haja természetes fekete, nem valami '3 hét után kopik' festékkel festette. Arról meg hogy tökéletes porcelán színű bőre van csak a bezárkózások tehetnek amiről meg a kibaszottul idegesítő kis fruskák tehetnek akik egyfolytában követik mindenhova, ha ők nem lennének nem kellene bezárkóznia…

Inkább váltsunk a következőre…

Fer sure maybe fer sure not

Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard

Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos

Kick off your stilettos

And fuck me in the backseat

Fuck me in the backseat

You're always falling in disguise

And always quick to compromise

- Oké…legközelebb húszszor meggondolom hogy mit teszek fel…- sóhajtotta s a következőre kapcsolt ami…

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)

The other boys don't know how to act (yeah)

I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)

Mire már élvezni kezdte a zenét arcára és lábfejére hideg cseppeket érzett esni. Értetlenkedve nyitotta ki szemeit de ugyan ezen pillanatban már két ember karjainál és lábainál megemelve vitte a víz felé.

- 'tachi azonnal tegyetek le. – követelőzött a fiú. Kezéből kiejtette zenedobozát mely sikeresen a puha homokban landolt…remek…

- Nem.

- Mi az hogy nem. TEGYETEK LEEEEEE.

- Öcsi nem fog ártani egy kis víz annak a kis száraz seggednek.

- Kurvára nem érdekel csak tegyetek már leeeeee- - üvöltötte Sasuke. Az még hagyján hogy napra ment de hogy még abban a mocskos tengerben amiben több állat is úszkál… Szájához két ujj csúszott melyek próbálták elfullasztani a kiabálást…nem kis közönséget sikerült maguknak nyerni.

- Áh bassza.- szisszent fel Madara de nem a hideg vízre ami lábát hűtötte hanem azoknak az éles fogaknak a harapására amelyek ujjába mélyültek.

- E..e..gef..máhn..- azaz magyarul "elengedsz már?" akart lenni Sasukétől ki még mindig az ujjakra harapott.

- Aszem itt jó lesz. – szólalt meg Itachi s elkezdte hintáztatni Madarával együtt a fiút. – 3…

- NEEEEE! Jó lesz, nem kell letenni…

- 2… - kezeit kicsit feljebb csúsztatta a fiú combjaira.

- Nii-chan kérlek neee….

- 1 … - ujjai a vékony nadrág anyagába kaptak …

És Sasuke már repült is a vízbe egy nagy placcsanással. Bugyborékolva jött fel a víz felszínére, s értetlenkedve figyelte az előtte röhögéstől majd megszakadó két férfit.

- Most meg mi a fasz van?

- Bváháh…nehm…nehm hiányzihk…hháááhhn..valami ?

Próbálta meg megkérdezni nevetéstől fulladozva Madara miközben Itachira mutatott kinek kezében ott liffegett Sasuke fürdőnadrágja.

Sasuke fejét visszahúzva a vízbe úgy morgott tovább míg bátyja veszélyesen pillantgatott rá és Madarára…még szerencse hogy pár óra és indulnak hazafelé…azalatt csak nem fog semmi se történni…már teljesen kifáradt…

Vagy? Vagy…mégis? Ugye nem, UGYE nem, mondja valaki hogy neeeeeeeeeeem!

* szerényen annyit jelent hogy bazd meg… x3


	3. Bday lil bro

Sasuke elernyedt teste mellet lassan süllyedt be az ágy, gyengéd ujjak cirógatták haját és simították el a kószatincseket a lassan kinyitódó szemek elől.

- Jó reggelt Sasuke…- suttogta egy mély hang fülébe s valami lágy anyagú dolog kényeztetve végig csúszott fülcimpáján.

Itachi nyelvét kínzó lassúsággal végigvezetve öccse álláig, lassan húzta vissza kis barlangjába, lágyan a fülkagylóba fujt mitől Sasuke ernyedten rázta meg fejét jelezve hogy ébredezik.

- 'reggelt nii-chan…- mondta álmosan a fiú s félig kinyitott szemeivel figyelte ahogy bátyja közel hajol hozzá.

- Tanjoubi omedetou (1). – suttogta Itachi a puha ajkaknak mielőtt ostrom alá vette őket.

Sasuke meglepetten nyitotta ki pilláit miközben viszonozta a lágy csókot, mely hamarosan egy vad, dominanciáért harcoló küzdelemmé vált. Az idősebb Uchiha állánál fogva húzta egyre közelebb magához öccsét , egyre mélyebbre s mélyebbre hatolva nyelvével, apró nyögéseket és morgásokat kiváltva a ma már 17 éves fiúból.

Ahogy Itachi egyre előrébb dőlt négykézlábra ereszkedett az ágyon, hogy egyre jobban mélyítse a vad nyelvcsatát, lábával véletlenül lelökött egy közepes méretű dobozt melyet megfeledkezve hagyott az ágyszélén.

Sasuke elhúzódva bátyjától nézett kérdően a fekete dobozra melyet vörös szalag fogott át.

- Az meg mi?

- Az…? – nézett le a földre az idősebb Uchiha majd kajánul kisöccsére ki szinte összerezzent kezei között. – Madara ajándéka…

- 'tah…nhhng…'tahchih…ehlég..ehlég…ahnnnh…játhkból… - nyögdécselte a fiú miközben bátyja csúszós ujjai ki be járkáltak belőle.

Miután Itachi felvette a földről a kis dobozkát öccsét magára ültette; a fiú hátával neki dőlve bátyja mellkasának vette kezei közé a dobozt s annak lágy anyagú szalagját. Hogy kényelmesen feküdjenek lábait átvetette bátyja két felhúzott combján így ha az idősebb fiú egy kicsit is szétnyitotta lábait akkor öccse terpesze egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lett.

Sasuke egy ideig még forgatta a dobozt majd megragadva a szalag egyik végét, idegeskedve nyitotta fel a dobozt s a meglepettségtől szinte nyomban el is dobta azt.

- Hn… leleményes. - mormolta Itachi öccse fülébe miközben a kis doboz után nyúlt s kivett belőle egy ezüstös karikát melyet egy jól záró pöcökkel lehetet szétnyitni. A fémkarikába Sasuke neve volt bele glavirozva.

Nem tétovázva nyúlt a másik tárgyért mit a doboz magába foglalt…egy körülbelül akkora kis 'játék szerért' mint sajátja , vagy talán egy két milliméterrel vastagabb. "Áh" lepődött meg amint észre vett egy kis kapcsolót a 'rudacsak' alatt.

Ezek után már nem tartott semeddig se öccséről lecibálni egyetlen ruhadarabját mely alsó régióit fedte.

S most Sasuke széttárt lábakkal, levegő után kapkodva könyörgött bátyjának, nem bírja sokáig ha azt a kis karikát még tovább kell merev tagján éreznie.

- Ssssh. – csitítgatta Itachi öccsét miközben bal kezével a játékszer felé nyúlt, míg jobbjába a sikosítos flakont vette. Sasuke elé emelte mind két tárgyat s hagyta hogy az átlátszó zselé lassan vonja be a kemény műanyag felületet.

Sasuke félig levont pillái alól hangosan véve a levegőt figyelte ahogy bátyja leteszi melléjük a kis flakont, bal kezébe veszi a veszélyesen síkos tárgyat s jobb kezével az ő jobbjáért nyúlt mely hamarosan szorosan tartotta a ragacsos rudacskát.

Itachi átfogta öccse kezét s úgy emelte a fiú egyik mellbimbójához a tárgyat. Lassan érintette hozzá a felhevült s ágaskodó mellbimbóknak; halk szisszenés hagyta el Sasuke ziháló ajkait.

- Sasuke…- suttogta a fiú fülébe ki halkan felnyögött neve hallatán. – Nem az én ajándékom. Mit szólna Madara ha megtudná hogy én játszottam vele, hm?

Sasuke értetlenül fordította el fejét jobbra, hogy Itachi elhomályosult tekintetébe nézzen.

- Gyerünk otouto. – dorombolta a finom bőrnek s kicsit se óvatosan ráharapott Sasuke nyakán lévő tetkóra; ez a kis akció egy halk nyávogást, s szipogást váltott ki a fiúból. Miért kell ilyen kegyetlennek lennie bátyának? MIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉRT?

Vezetve az utat, Itachi lágyan húzta végig a játékszert öccse hasán, egy halvány zselécsíkot maguk után hagyva. Sasuke halkan felszisszent amint fájdalmasan merev tagjához hozzáért a hideg anyag.

- 'tahchih…

- Türelmetlen, kis kurva. – mormolta orra alatt az idősebb fiú. Már eddig is alig bírta visszatartani magát de öccse nyögései és dorombolásai még nehezebbé tették a dolgát.

Hogy Sasukét végre kielégítse, egy ügyes mozdulattal a kék rudacskát az alaposan kitágított, s tortúra alá vett bejárathoz vezette, bal mutató és középső ujját kissé bedugva széthúzta a lyukacskát s egy határozott mozdulattal mélyítette félig öccsébe a tárgyat.

Sasuke lélegzete hirtelen megakadt; a hirtelen jött fájdalom-kéj érzettől mintha egy pillanatra minden megállt volna benne. Ajkait néma sikolyra nyitotta, szemei kipattanva figyelték a plafont s Itachi pár kósza tincsét mely tekintetét árnyékolták.

Szabad kezével bátyja bal felkarjába markolt, a kemény tárgy lassan haladt egyre mélyebbre, túl lassan. Megpróbálta csípőjét előre nyomni de Itachi bal keze megállította mozgását.

- Franc. – morogta orra alatt a fiú jobb kezének markolatján szorítva.

- Áh… végre megértetted. – mormolta öccse fülébe Itachi miután megérezte a keze alatt összeszorított öklöt. Kíméletlenül ráharapott Sasuke fülére s nem törődve annak fájdalmas sóhajával, jobb kezét eltávolította a kisebbikről.

Sasuke kissé félve kezdte el befelé nyomni az ujjai között csúszkáló műanyag tárgyat. Minden egyes milliméterrel gyorsabban vette a levegőt; már közelvolt, közel a véghez.

Itachi ajkait egy széles vigyorra húzta miközben öccsét figyelte kinek mellkasa egyre gyorsabban süllyedt s emelkedett. Szemével megkereste az ajándékos dobozt s óvatosan hogy ne zavarja öccse kis játékát kivette belőle az ott felejtett távirányítót. Alaposan végigtanulmányozta, melyik a ki-be kapcsoló gomb s hogy melyik a gyorsító lassító.

- Nyugalom Sasuke…- suttogta öccse fülébe ahogy a reménytelenül már-már vergődő fiú ki-be csúsztatta ajándékát csak hogy végre megtalálhassa azt az érzékeny pontot.

- Fuzukenjaneyo (2) , kihbaszottuhl nyugodth lehnnél …áhh tehi ish hah..nhnnn a fahrkahdaht egy nhhhn szaros AANHHHNNN – nyögött fel kérdése közben.

Száján keresztül hangosan véve a levegőt állt meg s hagyta a kemény műanyagot hogy erősen a kis élvezet gombócnak nyomódjon. Jobb keze combjára esett, szinte már harapta a levegőt. Az a kibaszott fémgyűrű volt csak ami a teljes beteljesüléstől elválasztotta. Szinte már dühösen figyelte erektől duzzadt tagját minek tövében ott. Van. Az. A. Farok. Gyűrű.

Megelégelve tétlenségét nyúlt jobb kezével a pöcök után de balszerencséjére Itachi bal keze megállította.

- Ejnye, ejnye Sasuke. Még nincs vége. – s kajánul vigyorogva öccsén megnyomta az 'on' gombot a távirányítón majd 6-os fokozatra állította s egy gyors mozdulattal teljesen benyomta a vibrátort öccsébe.

- ' – szakadt ki a fiú torkából amint megérezte magában az erős pulzálást. Hátát erősen bátyja mellkasának nyomta mintha menekülni akarna a szerkezettől ami apró rezgésekkel masszírozta belső falát.

- Niih….niiih-chan…ahnnh… kéh kéhrlek….- könyörgött Sasuke. Szeme sarkából könnyek futottak le, nem fogja sokáig bírni, nem. Ujjai össze húzódtak lábán, kezével erősen kapaszkodott bátyja erős alkarjába. Tudta hogy semmi esélye sincs h kiszedje magából a tárgyat így csípőjét próbálta előre hátra mozgatni; hátha kicsusszan majd, de ezzel csak a feneke alatt lévő kemény erekciónak segített csak.

Itachi csak egy ördögi vigyorral ajkain figyelte öccse már már sajnálni való helyzetét.

- '.

Vízhangzott az egész lakásban a kéjes sikítás.

- Csak okosan, gyerekek csak okosan. – mormolta maga elé Madara miközben a konyhában tevékenykedett. Míg a két fiú fent tesztelte ajándékát addig ő egy fehér habos, két szintes tortát díszített apró színes cukrokkal.

A legszívesebben most ő is ott lenne de jobbnak látja őket most egyedül hagyni. És igen, ez a gondolata még saját magát is meglepte. Pedig mit nem adna hoyg láthassa ahogy…

**Ding , dong**

- Ki a franc lehet az pont ilyenkor.

Vonta össze szemöldökét a férfi s egy gyors mozdulattal lerántotta magáról fehér kötényét.

- Ahn..niih…niih-chanh… ahnnh hallottáhl valahmit ? – nyögdécselte Sasuke amennyire csak hangja engedte miközben prosztatája szinte sírva könyörgött az erőszakos játék leállításáért.

Itachi a kis kapcsoló után nyúlt s síkosítótól csúszós kézzel kis nehézségek után le tudta állítani a játékszert, így már csak Sasuke hangos zihálását lehetett hallani. A fiú teste remegett minden egyes levegővétel közben, tekintete egyre homályosabb lett, szinte már nem érzett semmit csak azt az eszméletlenül feszítő fájdalmat mely alsó régiójából pulzált.

- Otouto… csak képzelegsz. – suttogta Itachi öccse fülébe miközben letéve a kis kék kapcsolót kissé felemelte Sasukét hogy nadrágja gombjához férjen , s egy egyszerűmozdulattal már nyitott zipzárja közül lüktetett rég felizgatott erekciója. – Chigan sutairu wo tameshitai (2)– s nem várva öccse reakciójára a fiút maga mellé, hasra fordította.

- Nehn…nehn nii-sahn…kéhrlehk..nehm bihrommhr.- nyöszörögte a fiú könnyeivel küszködve.

- Tsssshhhh otouto…- csitítgatta öcsét az idősebb uchiha miközben leszállt az ágyról s megszabadult szürke felsőjétől és kék farmerétől.

- Ch… szehmét…- morogta Sasuke nehézkés levegővétele közben miközben megpróbált négykézlábra állni s tekintetét hátrafordítani hogy lássa bátyja mire készül. A szemét képes volt boxer nélkül felhúzni farmert, ch.

- Otouto…hát semmit nem tanultál a nyár alatt. Talán hogy megtanuld a leckét, egész napra rajtad kéne hagyni azt az aranyos kis gyűrűt, amitől olyan szép lilák azok a kis golyóid. – mondata, miközben visszatérdelt az ágyra, s ujjai közé vette az említett lilás színt felvett zacskókat.

Sasuke hangosan felsikítva esett vissza az ágyra így hátsója az égnek meredve ágaskodott , szabadon maradva bátyja ujjainak. Említett ujjak lassan morzsolgatták a duzzadt golyókat, egyre több sikítást kiváltva a fiúból; próbálta hangját tompítani azzal hogy száját a takarónak nyomta de valahogy mégsem sikerült elérnie ezzel semmit. Sasuke szorosan összezárt szemei sarkából lassan folyt a könny. A kis fémgyűrű akár milyen szoros volt, mégis sikerült egy kis váladéknak kiszöknie a fiú merevedéséből.

Itachi ezt észrevéve abbahagyta kis tortúráját, bal kezével megfogta öccse derekát s jobbjával egy gyors mozdulattal kihúzta a kék dildot s a szoba egyik sarkába dobta. Többet nem lesz rá szükség, most legalábbis nem.

Sasuke félhangosan nyögve próbálta leküzdeni a fájdalmat mely hátsójából áradt szét testén.

- Ta…tah..chih…kö..könyörgöhmm…

- Tssssh… otouto miénk az egész nap… - vigyorogta Itachi miközben jobb kezébe véve erekcióját apró mozdulatokkal vonta be az átlátszó géllel ami még kezén maradt és elő váladékának keverékével. Szemét lassan futatta végig lihegő öccsén. Nem igazán így tervezte ezt a reggelt de most már nincs mit tenni, ahogy már mondta, övék az egész nap…majd később jöhet az ő ajándéka. Sasuke már úgy se bírná tovább.

A fiú bőrét apró izzadság cseppek borították, szinte lehetett látni ahogy minden egyes levegővétellel megremeg az izmos test, a „megkínzott" lyukacska ott tátogott előtte csak arra várva hogy végre újra teljesen tele legyen.

- Sasuke… - suttogta Itachi miközben öccse mögé térdelt. A fiú a takaróba nyomott arcát lassan fordította bátyára. Tekintete szinte már üveges volt de látva a szavakat melyeket azok a kívánatos ajkak formáltak szinte újra életre kelt. Nem hallotta, csak látta… _s'ki(4)_…

Kissé szipogva kezdett el tenyereire támaszkodni, remegő kezei már nem szorították a paplant, bátyja után kapott miközben felé emelkedett s lassan megfordult. Jobb kezével Itachi baljába, balkezével a másik vállába kapaszkodott s úgy dőlt a hozzá. Tekintetét egy pillanatra se vette le a másik homályos sötétjéről.

Halkan felszisszenve közelítette ajkait a anikijééhez, miközben hátsójának dörgölőzött a másik merev tagja.

- Kissuushite. (5) aniki … onegai… - suttogta a csábító ajkaknak s nem várva válaszra harapott rá a félig nyitott kapukra.

Hangosan felnyögve vetette magát bele a csókba az idősebbik, jobb kezét az egyik kerek félgömböcskére vezette s lágyan megpaskolta mellyel csak jobban felizgatta Sasukét.

Sasuke bátya vállára tett kezét lassan vezette a hosszú tincsek közé egyre csak mélyítve a csókot. Itachi hagyta hogy had csináljon öccse azt amit akar; átengedve az irányítást a csókon, Sasuke nyelve egyre mélyebbre se mélyebbre csúszott szájában. Fogaik néha-néha összekoccantak miközben minden egyes kis millimétert megpróbáltak elsöpörni ami csak távolságot jelenthetett.

Sasuke nyelve egyre hevesebben csapkodott ahogy tüdejéből egyre csak fogyatkozott a levegő, kissé morogva húzta hátra fejét, hallotta ahogy a másik is szaggatottan veszi a levegőt, ajkaikat egy apró, vékony nyál lánc kötötte össze. Tekintetüket egy pillanatra se vették le a másikról.

- Aniki…nii-san…- nyögdécselte a fiú miközben levegő után kapkodott. - … szühkséhgem vahn ráhd… nehm…nehm biromtovább…'tachi…kéhrlek…

- Sasuke…- mormolta az idősebb fiú miközben lassan döntötte hátra öccsét. Apró csókokat hintett szét a fiú mellkasán, a két remegő lábat vállaira helyezte ,jobb kezébe véve merev, duzzadt tagját a síkosítótól csillogó bejárathoz emelte, s egy határozott mozdulattal előrelökte csípőjét.

- Nhhhhhhhhhhhhn. – nyögött fel Sasuke. Itachi csak halkan morgott. 'Francba , ez a kis szuka még mindig olyan szűk mintha csak először dugnám meg, pedig milyen szépen ki lett tágítva'. Lassan nyalt végig ajkain miközben próbálta szabályozni csípője heves mozgását.

- Mo…tto hayakuuuu….nhhhn nii….sahn…fukaku (6) ! – s nem kellett kétszer mondani. A következő pillanatban Sasuke prosztatája újabb kínzás alá került, bátyja minden egyes szinte már brutális lökése telibe találta azt a kis élvezet csomót. Ujjai között a paplan sírva fakadt volna ha egy élő dolog lett volna. – Tahnnnn…tachi…kérlek…nem bírom továhbb nnn…

Értve a célzást, Itachi öccse szinte már rémisztően elszíneződött, duzzadt tagjához nyúlt mely érintésére kissé megugrott. Megkeresve a kis kapcsot egy pillanatig még várt. Még pár lökés, még pár…

S pillanatok múlva mutató ujja egy egyszerű mozdulattal elpöccintette a kis zárat, Sasuke megfeszült háttal, s egy hangos sikoltásban élvezett el, s nem sokkal utána követte egy torokba fojtott nyögéssel Itachi.

Sasuke még egy ideig látta a plafonon lévő csillárt, érezte a meleg, szinte már forró ragadós anyagot mely hasán úszkált, érezte ahogy Itachi lassan kicsúszik belőle s lassan, lassan minden kezdett elsötétülni.

Madara nyugodt léptekkel közeledett az ajtóhoz, hallgatva az emeletről leszűrődő hangokat. "Isten bizony ha egy hülye árus lesz a pofájába vágom az ajtót és megnézem hogy hol tartanak a fiúk". Mormolta magában miközben hirtelen kiszáradt ajkán végignyalt.

Érezte hogy boxere egyre szűkebb lesz, szerencséje hogy épp egy bő térdig érő melegítő nadrág volt rajta. Belenézve az ajtó melletti tükörbe, jobb keze hátuljával letörölte arcáról az ott maradt lisztet majd a gombkilincs után nyúlt s egy határozott mozdulattal elfordította. Vigyorgó mosolya hamar lefagyott ahogy meglátta az előtte álló párt.

- Fugaku, Mikoto! – mondta félhangosan, mint aki fél valamitől. . 'Franc , franc ,franc. Túl korán jöttek. Ha ezek megtudják hogy a fiúk…

- Madara. Jó hogy újratalálkozunk. Ugye nem baj hogy egy kicsit korábban jöttünk. – köszöntötte Mikoto miközben Fugaku a kezét nyújtotta bátyának. Igaz épp Madara volt a fiatalabb de mivel kiskorában nagy nehézségek után tudta csak kimondani azt hogy aniki, valahogy ez megmaradt, ha Fugaku idegesíteni akarta mindig anikinek vagy bátyusnak hívta.

- Kerüljetek beljebb. – lépett félre az ajtóból. 'Ajánlom annak a két punknak hogy halkra vegye magát.' Morogta magában. – Á felteszek egy kis zenét ha nem bánjátok. – mondta gyorsan miután egy halk morgás ütötte meg fülét.

- Mi volt ez? – emelte fel fejét Mikoto a hang hallatán.

- Ááá, csak a hangszórók. Mikor bekapcsolom akkor egy kicsit mindig duruzsolnak… ha lesz időm majd elviszem egy szervizbe. – mosolyogta a férfi miközben megnyomva a play gombot elindította az első cd-t ami a lejátszóban volt.

ladies and gentlemen  
introducing  
the chocolate starfish  
and hot dog flavoured water  
bring it on  
get the fuck up (7)

- Uh , uh bocs. A fiúk hallgattak utoljára zenét. – magyarázkodott Madara miközben megkereste Bethowen Für Eliz cd-jét és betette a lejátszóba 'Kinyírom ezeket a kis szarosokat' mormolta dühösen magában, szemei szinte tűzben égtek.

- Áhh… - sóhajtott fel kicsit se meglepetten a két szülő.

- Ha már a fiúkról van szó. Ők merre van-

- ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hirtelen mindenkiben megállt az ütő a sikoly hallatán. Fugaku és Mikoto kitágult szemekkel nézett egymásra miközben Madara sebes léptekkel rohant fel a lépcsőn s tépte fel a szobaajtót.

Az előtte elterülő látványtól egy pillanatra kihagyott szívverése. Itachi lihegve emelkedett fel öccséről s önelégült vigyorral arcán figyelte az elájult fiút.

- 'tachi, azonnal kapjátok össze magatokat. – kapott gyorsan magához Madara.

Itachi szinte ijedten kapta fejét az ajtó felé. Az arcán elterülő kifejezésen látszott az értetlenség.

- Anyádék. – sziszegte félhangosan az ajtóban álló férfi.

- MIKOTO.- hallatszott lentről a kiáltás majd egy halk puffanás. Ami csak egyet jelenthet…és nem jót.

- Mi a francra vársz, gyerünk. – morogta Madara miközben próbálta tekintetét levenni a két meztelen testről. Egy nagy csappanással behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.

Amint megfordult Fugaku ideges tekintetével találta szembe magát. Az ijedtségtől az ajtónak ugrott, mind két kezét az oldalfélfának nyomta, szinte attól félve hogy bátyja beakar menni.

- Nem tudom hogy mit műveltek a fiúk, nem is akarom megtudni. 5 perc. Itachi. Lent a halban. Értettem? – s meg se várva a választ visszaviharzott feleségéhez, kit a kanapén hagyott pihenni.

'Franc.' Mormolta Madara s újra benyitott. Itachin már fent volt farmere s Sasukét ébrezgette.

- Mi van a fiúval? – csukta be maga után az ajtót Madara s az ágyhoz lépett. Sasuke eszméletlenül feküdt az ágyon s Itachi kisebb pofozkodására se reagált. Körülnézve látta a sarokban heverő zselétől csillogó sexjátékot, s a kis ezüst karikát a fiú mellett heverni. – Tegyük be a zuhany alá. Ahogy elnézem úgy se ártana neki.

Itachi csak bólintott s felemelve öccsét a szobához csatlakozó fürdőbe sietett. Most nincsen idő gondolkodni. A szüleik mindent hallottak. MINDENT.

Mikor kiderült a két testvér közötti kapcsolat Fugakuék először nem tudták mit tegyenek. Persze nyomban vitatkozás, fenyegetőzés, hogy mindegyik fiút két különböző bentlakásos iskolába viszik, ami meg is történt …de hasztalan volt. Az első tanítási nap után Sasuke szobatársa nyögésekre és sóhajtozásokra tért vissza. Pedig Itachit az ország másik végében lévő iskolában láttak még az nap reggelén.

Egy szó mint száz… nem tudtak mit tenni. Egy hét után minden visszaállt a rendes kerékvágásba. A két szülő reménykedett hogy miután Itachi Madarához költözik és beleveti magát a munkába a két fiú közötti kapcsolat, majd elhalványodik és végül megszűnik de balszerencséjükre pont az ellenkezője történt.

Néha-néha ha Itachi meglátogatta a családot általában 2 perc amennyit láttak az idősebb fiúkból, a többi, nos… hangok…

De az elmúltévben mintha újra előtört volna az ellenkezés Mikotoékban – nem mintha eddig nem ellenezték volna ez egészet. A tavaszi szünetben az idősebb Uchiha fiú hazalátogatott és szerencséjére öccsét egyedül találta otthon. Ott ahol voltak – a garázsban – letámadták egymást s Itachi Sasukét autója motorháztetőjére dobva kezdte el 'puhítani'… nem telt bele 10 perc s a garázs kapu lassan kezdett el felemelkedni, az előttük duruzsoló autóban az anyuka és apuka ideges tekinteti szegeződtek rájuk – Itachi még abban az órában el volt küldve otthonról. –Mellékes hogy az nap este kint a város szélén folytatták az abbahagyott tevékenységüket…

Itachi óvatosan leültette öccsét a zuhany tálcába s langyosra állítva a vizet, megfogva a zuhanyrozsát kezdte el élesztgetni a fiút.

- Öltözz fel és tegyél ki ruhát Sasukénak is. Menj le és beszélj anyádékkal, addig én életet lehelek ebbe a kölyökbe. – mormolta Madara Itachira nézve.

- De, de…

- Itachi. – mondta hangjában engedelmességet követelően. – Meddig akarjátok ezt még játszani? Nézz szembe velük. Nem tudom mi ütött beléjük mostanság de ez nem vall rájuk. – s szavai közben a másikhoz hajolt. – Nem tehetnek semmit az ellen az érzés ellen amit Sasuke iránt érzel. És ezt ők is jól tudják.

- De… de Sasuke, ők… ők… - suttogta maga elé. Az eddig magabiztos, zord karakterség szinte eltűnt hangjából s helyébe valami egészen más került. Csupa érzés, félelem, féltés.

- Tshhh. - csitítgatta Madara miközben jobb kezével a másik arcát simogatta. – Beszélj velük, mond el mit érzel. Nem olyanok akik nem figyelnek oda arra amit mondasz nekik. – mondata közben homlokát a másikénak nyomta. – Próbáld meg. – suttogta a finom ajkaknak melyeket egy pillanatra elkapott. Kissé felnyögve hátrált el de Itachi még egy utolsó csókra féken tartotta, kellett a bátorítás.

- Rendben. – ált fel a férfi s a kezében lévő zuhanyrózsát Madarának adta, útját a szekrény felé vette s miután felöltözött öccsének is tett ki ruhát. Egy utolsó pillanatra vissza fordult s elmosolyodva figyelte ahogy Madara leguggolva a zuhanytálcához az ébredező fiú arcát csipkedi.

Itachi kissé félve lépkedett lefelé a lépcsőn, lenézve a nappaliba látta apja érdeklődő s anyja aggódó tekintetét.

- Anya, apa… - kezdte rekedten. Utoljára akkor félt ennyire mikor kiderült kis afférjuk Sasukéval.

- Mr. Jöjjön ide. Most. - parancsolta Fugaku.

- Drágám. – próbálta csitítgatni Mikoto férjét de csak egy mérges hn-t nyert vele.

- Uchiha Itachi van valami mentséged viselkedésedre. – 'mintha a kivégző osztag előtt lennék.' Mormolta magában a fiú. – Nos?

- Nem értem a probléma forrását. Eddig is el-

- Nem, nem tűrtük el eddig sem a viselkedéseteket. Reménykedtünk hogy észreveszitek magatok, hogy amit tesztek az nem helyes. Fiam, itt vagy 21 éves… és még mindig az öcséddel 'játszadozól'. Az a gondolat hogy a család vérvonalát tovább vigyed meg se fordult a fejedben?

'Szóval innen fúj a szél.' – Apám, hogy megnyugtassalak… igen megfordult a fejemben ez a gondolat, de amint arra gondolok hogy Sasukét egyedül hagyjam… sose fog megtörténni. Szeretem. - mondta egyenesen apja szemébe rezzenés nélkül.

- Egészen biztos vagy ebben kincsem? – kérdezte félve Mikoto, szinte lehetett hallani ahogy egy nagy levegőt vesz és bent tartja.

- Igen. – erős, és határozott válasz volt ez.

A két szülő felsóhajtva nézett egymásra. Fugaku kemény tekintete ismét a megszokott álmossá vált s Mikoto kifújta magából a levegőt, arca mosolyra fakadt. Itachi értetlenkedve figyelte szülei reakcióját. Kiabálást, veszekedést várt és erre…

- Reméltük hogy ilyesfajta választ kapunk tőled. – szólalt meg ismét az apa.

- HN ? – jelent meg egyre több kérdő jel Itachi feje felett.

- Lesz más aki tovább viszi a vérvonalat. Hupsz. – kapott ajkaihoz Mikoto miután a mondat elhagyta száját.

- Mikoto. – mormolta Fugaku; mintha felesége valami rosszat tett volna.

Mielőtt még bármi mást is tudott volna mondani Sasuke és Madara jelent meg a lépcső tetején. Madara balkeze a fiú bal vállán pihent s mintha halkan, motyogva beszéltek volna valamiről. Sasuke tekintetét lassan vezette balra s minden egyes lépcsőfokkal lejjebb érkezve egy pillanatra se vette le szemeit a nappaliban ülőkről.

- Anya, apa én…- hirtelen anyja lépett elé s ölelte át miközben, apja mintha szemügyre vette volna.

- Boldog szülinapot kicsim.

- Anyaa~ . – jött a nyafogó hang a 'kicsim' megszólításra.

- Fiatal ember. - hallatszott Fugaku kemény hangja. Sasuke kissé ijedten figyelte apját majd egy pillanatra Itachira nézett kinek ajkai egy lágy mosolyra húzódtak. – Isten éltessen. – s kezet fogott fiával.

- Na ha már ilyen szépen összegyűltünk akkor mehetünk enni. Felhívtam az éttermet és azt mondták hogy mehetünk mo-

- TE ERRŐL AZ EGÉSZRŐL TUDTÁL?- hallatszott a két testvér kiabálás miután Madara megemlítette az asztalfoglalást.

- Akkor menjünk. – sóhajtott fel Mikoto, próbálta elkerülni a zavarba ejtő veszekedéseket.

SHUSS SHUSS SHUSS SHUSS SHUSS SHUSS SHUSS SHUSS SHUSS SHUSS SHUSS SHUSS

Természetesen a város legelegánsabb s legdrágább éttermébe foglaltatott asztalt az Uchiha család. Felmenve egy csiga lépcsőn a V.I.P. részlegbe szinte lenyűgözve nézett körül a házaspár. Antik piros, bézs színű csíkos huzatú karosszékek voltak elhelyezve a lépcső mellett, melyek előtt egy kisebb kávézó asztal volt elhelyezve. Továbbmenve egy nagyobb asztalhoz értek melyen az asztali etikettnek megfelelően előre elhelyezett evőeszközök s poharak díszelegtek. A hosszú asztalon 3-4 gyertya lobogott s köztük egy két asztali virágdísz. Kinézve az ablakon tökéletes kilátás nyílt a környékre. (8)

- Jó napot kívánok. Sebastian vagyok, a mai napon én leszek az önök pincére. Az előre leadott rendelések alapján hamarosan kihozzuk az előételt (magyarra fordítva: mindjá megkapjátok a k*ba* levest, ti beképzelt hólyagok). Addig kérem kóstolják meg a ház ajándékát. egy üveg, 1946-os évjáratú megy pálinkát. – s meg se várva semmi reakciót mindenki poharába öntött s elnézést kérve indult el lefelé a lépcsőn.

- Hm nem rossz, nem rossz. – hümmögte Madara miután még egy kortyot ivott az italból.

Lassan kezdődött meg a beszélgetés az idősebbek között. Vagy munkáról vagy épp politikáról beszélgettek, szinte nem lehetett volna őket leállítani ha nem hozzák ki a fácán levesüket.

Sasuke még mindig nem értett semmit. Azt hitte hogy a szülei amint leér az emeltről karon fogják, bedobják az autóba és meg se állnak addig míg haza nem érnek. De nem, itt ülnek, és jóízűen szürcsölik a csirke húsra emlékeztető levest.

- Á bocsássatok meg. – szólalt fel hirtelen Mikoto majd felkelt s a mosdó felé igyekezett. Fugaku kissé ijedten figyelte felesége minden egyes léptét.

- Szóval. Hányadikban van? – kérdezte Itachi miközben az utolsó kanál lét is felkortyolta.

- Ha jól számolom akkor a 6ikban.

- Ááá. Értem. Szóval amíg mi Sasukéval síelni voltunk, ti is kihasználtátok az időt. - vigyorodott el a fiú miközben egy újabb kortyolt.

- EH? – nézett össze Madara s Sasuke.

- Anya terhes. – mondta nyugodtan Itachi majd a mellette ülő Sasuke kezét az asztal alatt megfogta. Öccse szemei hirtelen elkerekedtek s szája résnyire nyílott. Kihasználva az alkalmat Itachi előrehajolva mélyen megcsókolta Sasukét ki a meglepettségtől s gyorsaságtól nem tudott reagálni.

- Fiúk kérlek titeket. Nyilvános helyen vagyunk. - sóhajtott fel Fugaku összekulcsolt kezekkel mellkasán. Igaz hogy egyedül csak ők voltak fent az emeleten, de akkor is …

- Uh huh. – mormolódott Sasuke miközben vörösödő arcát lehajtotta.

- Minden rendben van ? – kérdezte aggódva Mikoto miközben visszatért.

- Persze szívem. – válaszolta Fugaku s egy gyors puszit nyomott kedvese ajkaira.

- Anya, - kezdte halkan Sasuke s miután látta hogy anyja figyel egy nagy nyelés után folytatta. - …igaz az hogy… szóval…

- Hm? – nézett értetlenül az asszony, férje mosolyogva nézett rá.

- Á… I-igen, hamarosan lesz egy kis öcsitek. – mosolyogta boldogan az asszony ahogy az előtte ülő két fiát nézte.

- Öcsi? – nézett össze a két fiú. 'REMEK' csattant fel magában mind a kettő ahogy már tervezgették-

- Nem ne is gondoljatok rá. Őt nem fogjátok semmibe se belekeverni. - csattant fel Mikoto.

- Arra gondoltunk hogy miután végzett az általános iskolával Madara gondjaira bíznánk. Ha nem lenne nagy gond. Itachi is szép karriert tudhat magáénak, köszönhetően neked. – Sasuke ere csak szemét forgatta… most jön hogy. - Persze Sasuke is követhette volna a példáját…

- Apa…- morogta a fiú.

- Nyugalom. Persze elvállalom a fiú tanítását. Reméljük az Ifjú Uchiha követi bátyjai példáját és ugyan olyan gyorsan fog tanulni mint ők. – 'PERVERZ' kiabálták az uchiha fivérek miközben az önfeledten nevető Madarát figyelték.

Nem sokkal később pincérek hada jelent meg asztaluk körül ételeikkel, melyek elfogyasztása után Mikoto valamit súgott a pincérnek ki egy társával visszatérve egy hatalmas, 3 szintes tortával tértek vissza.

- Boldog 17-ik Szülinapot kívánunk a vendéglő nevében. – hajolt meg a két férfi s átadva az ünnepeltnek a nagykést már el is tűntek.

'Remek és én egész reggel szenvedtem az én- franc… annak a tortának már annyi' szörnyülködött Madara magában miután eszébe jutott, hogy a majdnem kész tortát kint hagyta a konyhában.

Sasuke csak kitágult pupillákkal figyelte a magas tortát.

- Otouto gyerünk. – suttogta Itachi majd megfogva Sasuke kést tartó kezét, egyszerre vágták le az első szeletet ami Mikotonak adtak. A finom erdei gyümölcsös torta persze nem fogyott el de ezzel nem törődve hagyták ott s jó sok nullás végződésű összeget az étterem örömére.

Sasuke ki be csukogatta azt a kis dobozt melyben a szüleitől kapott külön neki készített, különböző kövekkel kirakott karóra volt. Már vagy este 7 óra lehet. ÉS Itachitól nem kapott még semmit. Nem, nem mintha az ajándék kellene csak, nah anikitől is akar valamit.

Itachitól mindig valami olyat kap ami maradandó. 12 születésnapján elvette a szüzességét, 15-re kapott egy ezüstláncot melyen az uchiha embléma lógott – a gondolatra gyorsan kék pólója nyakához kapott, ujjai alatt érezte a medált – tavaly elvitte egy tetkó szalonba. Vajon most mire készül ?

- Min gondolkodsz ennyire erősen Sasuke? – kérdezte érdeklődve Madara miközben letett a fiú elé egy csésze kapucsínót, s leülve ivott egy kortyot kávéjából.

- Már vagy órája hogy felment zuhanyozni. Vajon mit csinálhat. – mormolta maga elé, miközben letette a pultra a selyemborítású dobozt, felvette csészéjét s belekortyolt az italba.

Az étteremben végezve Tokyo Gion negyedébe mentek, azaz a régi gésa negyedbe ahol kimonókba öltözve figyelték a még hivatásos gésák táncát, teaceremóniáját s élvezték a felüdítő társaságot. Visszaérve Itachi fáradságra hivatkozva felment letusolni míg Sasuke és Madara a konyhába mentek s a pulthoz leülve iszogatták élénkítő italaikat.

- Á , Itachin gondolkodsz. – mosolyodott el a férfi miközben Sasuke elvörösödött arcát figyelte. Szeme megakadt a fiú ajkai felett ahol egy vastag habcsík húzódott végig.

Sóhajtozva hajolt a fiúhoz s nyalta le a habbajuszt meglepve Sasukét. A fiú mégse húzódott el mikor ajkai már a másik két ajkára tapadtak. A csók lassú, és szinte már szenvedélyes volt. Sasuke testével a másik felé fordult, a szék alatta halkan nyikorgott, combjaik lágyan súrlódtak.

A fiatalabbik lassan fonta át kezeit a másik nyaka körül. Nem tudta miért de egy pillanatra se akarta abbahagyni a csókot. Madara megfogva Sasuke csípőjét, átemelte ölébe a fiút. Halkan nyögtek bele a csókba amint egyre keményebb tagjaik egymáshoz értek.

A két csúszós nyelv lassan vált el egymástól amint a levegőhiány egyre nagyobb s nagyobb gond lett. Elhomályosodott fekete szemek nézték a másikat. Mi lesz a következő lépés?

- Hogy tetszett az ajándékom, hm? – duruzsolta Madara a fiú fülébe miközben óvatosan ráharapott. Apró csókokat hintett szét a másik nyakán, halk sóhajokat kiáltva ezzel.

- Uhnnnh… köh..köhszönöm. – nyökögte a fiú.

- Örülök neki hogy tetszett. – mosolyogta a férfi s egy lágy puszit nyomott a kiszívott ajkakra. Ujjait lassan vezette fel le Sasuke hátán majd lefelé s erősen belemarkolt a kemény dombokba.

- Ahnhh. – nyögött fel a fiú amint feltornázott merevedése a másik kemény hasfalának nyomódott.

- Kíváncsi vagy hogy mi lehet a bátyád ajándéka ? – suttogta a 3 pöttyös tetkónak Madara. Sasuke levegővétele egy pillanatra megállt amint fogak mélyedtek abba a bizonyos kis pontba.

- Ih..nhhhn..ihgen. – sóhajtotta ki magából miután a puha nyelv finoman végig nyalt nyakán.

Madara magához szorítva a fiút emelkedett fel a székről s vette irányukat a lépcső felé. Sasuke önkénytelenül is előre fele mozgatta csípőjét, több és még több súrlódás után kívánkozva. Kezeivel még mindig Madara nyakába kapaszkodott, ujjai a hosszú fekete hajjal játszadoztak.

Felérkezve a lépcsőn finom mézes fahéjas illat csapta meg orrukat. Itachi szobájának ajtaja alatt halvány fény szűrődött ki. Az ajtó mellett Madara három tárgyat s egy fehér cetlit látott meg.

Sasuke mezítelen talpai halkan érintkeztek a földel miközben a férfi lassan letette s az ajtóhoz lépett.

- Hm? – nézett értetlenkedve Sasuke.

'Sasuke.' Olvasta a férfi a cetlit majd a három tárgyra nézett s vissza a fiúra. Kajánul mosolyogva vette fel a kis lapos flakont, s míg felállva farzsebébe csúsztatta, addig óvatos léptekkel közelített Sasuke felé.

- Mi…mi van? – kérdezte zavarodottan a fiú. Lassan hátrált hátra s pillanatokon belül már a halvány barackszínűre festett falat érezte hátának nyomódni. Lágyan megremegett amint Madara ajkai között meglátta ki be járkálni azt a rózsaszín nyelvet.

Az idősebb Uchiha lehajolva kapta el a másik ajkait, bal combját a fiú combjai közé nyomta, halk nyüsszögő nyögések töltötték meg az egyre vadabb nyelvharcot. Sasuke kezével a másik nyakába kapaszkodott, csípőjét néha fel le mozgatva a kemény combon. Madara kezeit lassan vezette lefelé, először az ezüst szegecsekkel kirakott öv után nyúlt amit pár pillanat alatt sikerült kicsatolnia s az alatta megbúvó zipzár is lehúzódott.

Ujjaival kissé erősen fonta át a másik derekát, a kis csípő most már sebesen mozgott fel le, nyögéseket kiváltva gazdájából. Sasuke nem bírva tovább a csókot, fejét félrehajtotta, ajkait a másik nyakára tapasztotta s lágyan szívogatni kezdte a bőrt. Halkan morgott fel Madara a finom ajkak játékára – ha a kis szaros így folytatja nem vár semmivel és helyben megbassza.

Ujjai kapkodva tolták le a kerek dombokról a kemény anyagú farmert s a fekete boxert. Sasuke lassított csípőjének mozgásán, így sikeresen széjjel tudta húzni a kerek feneket, a két dombocska között ott húzódott az a sötétrózsaszín vonal mely a menyek felé vezető utat mutatta. A fiút kissé előredöntötte így az felszisszenve dőlt neki a falnak és élvezettől elhomályosult tekintettel figyelte a másik mozdulatait.

Madarának végig kellett nyalni ajkain miközben a most még legfiatalabb Uchihát figyelte, jobb kezével hátranyúlva farzsebéhez végre elérte a kis flakont. A fiú kaján vigyorra húzta ajkait, amint meglátta az átlátszó zselét tartalmazó kis flakont. A kigombolt farmer és a félig letolt boxer alól kikandikált mereven álló tagja.

Szinte már feláldozóan dőlt előre Madara mellkasának s kapaszkodott a férfi nyakába, fenekét lágyan megemelte hogy a férfi könnyebben hozzáférhessen.

- Kis kurva. – mormolta Madara a fiú fülébe majd kissé erősen ráharapott a kagylóra. Sasuke háta mögött kipattintotta a kis flakon fedelét s egy jó adagot nyomott három ujjára majd nem érdekelve dobta le azt a földre.

Sasuke lágyan megremegett a flakon földet érő puffanó hangjára. Egy hideg jobb kéz lassan elhúzta egyik kerek dobját a másiktól, két hideg ujj körözött forró bejáratánál.

- Ahnnh… kéh..kéhrlek….- nyüsszögte a fiú miután a kényeztető ujjak egy millimétert sem akartak bemenni vágyakozó barlangjába.

- Hnnn. Sasuke. – duruzsolta mély hangján Madara. Két ujját néha néha nekinyomta a kis lyuknak de épp hogy csak besüllyedtek majd eltávolodtak. - Mit szeretnél, hm ?

Sasuke képtelen volt mozgatni alsó testtáját, Madara egy kezével annyira szorosan fogta, hogy csípője mozgásképtelen lett. – Kéhrlek… ahhnhh ne játssz tohvább…

- Mihért Sashuke… nem volt elég reggel, hm? Jó kis kurva módjára minden egyes percben ki van éhezve a kis lyukad, hn?

- Ih…ihgeeEEEEEEn. – nyögött fel hangosan amint a két kényeztető ujj olyan mélyre süllyedt amilyenre csak tudott. – Méh..méhg. – nyökögte a fiú nehezen vett levegő adagjai között.

Madara csak ördögien kacagott magában, ahogy a szorosan hozzányomuló fiút figyelte. A legszívesebben hagyná hogy a fiú elélvezzen de akkor mi lenne Itachi tervével. A-a , ha annak keresztbe tenne… Nem is folytatta a gondolat menetet, inkább hagyta hogy a fiú térdén csúszkálva, nyögdécselve juthasson kis gyönyörhöz melyet passzív ujjaitól nem kaphat meg.

- Gossh… Sasuke, mint egy kis szűzike olyan szűk vagy.

- Áhhhnn… - sikított fel a fiú amint egy harmadik ujj is társult a másik kettőhöz s egy időben sikeresen végigsimították azt az érzékeny kis pontot is melytől csillagokat látott. – MA..mahdara.. nem…nehm bírom máhr… - nyögdécselte tovább. Homlokát a férfi ujjatlan pólójába nyomta, lenézve látta ahogy kemény tagjából egyre több elő váladék szivárog ki.

- Nagy kár. – suttogta a férfi majd hirtelen kirántotta ujjait a fiúból, egy gyors mozdulattal lerántotta róla a kék pólót, s megfordulva Sasukét a másik oldalon lévő tömör fa ajtónak nyomta.

A fiú felszisszent amint felhevült mellkasa a hideg fával találkozott, tenyereivel próbálta eltolni magát a hideg fától de a másik hozzá nyomódó teste nem engedett több mozgást. Madara időt nem vesztegetve tolta le Sasuke nadrágját és alsóneműjét mik egy halk thump hanggal érkeztek le a fehér bokákig.

- Gahn…Sasuke…ha látnád magad. – Nyögött fel a férfi miközben végignézett a meztelen fiún s levette magáról a fehér ujjatlant. Egy gyors mozdulattal hajolt le egy másik tárgyért a földre.

Hátúról átölelve a fiút nyúlt a csöpögő tag után. Sasuke felsóhajtott az erekcióján végig suhanó finom érintésre de amint megérzett valami hideget, ficánkolni kezdett.

- Neh..neh..kéhrle…vedd…vedd le.

- Chsssss. Csak várd ki a végét. Hidd el…élvezni fogod. – mondta kis kajánsággal a hangjában, még síkosítós ujjait körülfonta a merev tagon s lágyan mozgatni kezdte őket.

Sasuke kissé ingerülten felsóhajtva döntötte fejét az ajtónak; nem , nem nem ezt nem akarja. Hátsójának erősen nekinyomódott Madara farmerrel takart merevedése. Argh, bárcsak újra érezhetné azt a kitöltő érzést, ami szinte már szét feszítette mikor Madara megdugta.

Egy pillanat múlva eltűnt mögüle a melegséget adó test s újra visszatért. Kitágított bejáratánál valami hideget érzett.

- Áhhhh…neh…neh…áhn …neh…elééééégh….

- Chssssss Sasuke, chsss. Nem te voltál az aki annyira akarta, hm?

- Deh…áhh..nehm nehm ÍGYYYYY. – sikoltozott már mondata végén amint a kemény műanyag tárgy egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre haladt lyukában.

- Hanem hogy, hm? – s madara lágyan ráharapott a pontocskákra a fiú nyakán mivel egy újabb magas hangú nyögést nyert. – Azt hitted hogy majd jól megbaszlak, hm?

- Ahhhnhhhh…ih..IHGEnnnnnnhnn. – Sasuke kezdte már feladni. Szemeit lesütve szinte már lila tagját bámulta. Kezei ökölbeszorultak az ajtón s lassan püfölni kezdte azt. Mi a fészkes fenéért kínozzák így?

A kemény dildo lassan járkált ki be belőle, minden egyes suhanással áthaladt azon a kis érzékeny ponton melytől egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt, ha így megy tovább ez a tortúra, elájul.

Jobb kezével egyre erősebben verte az ajtót s a következő pillanatban egy klikkenő hang után mellkasa elől eltűnt a testmelegét átvevő faanyag, teste előre zuhant, de szerencsére Madara megfogta.

Egy pillanatra semmi mást nem érzett csak a szorosan fogó kezeket, a melegséget ami megcsapta amint kinyílott az ajtó s azt a fenséges illatot ami a szobában terjengett.

Tekintetét felemelve megakadt a lélegzete, szinte érezte ahogy a hátsójához nyomódó merevedés megremeg, Madara levegővételén lehetett hallani az akadozást. A szobában körbe elhelyezve gyertyák égtek, egy két helyen egy kisebb lámpa is fel volt kapcsolva melyeket kendővel takartak le így fényük nem volt túl erős.

- 'tachi…- suttogta a fiú majd szinte lerázva magáról az ölelő karokat, kilépett a bokájánál lévő ruhákból s lassan lépdesett az ágy felé, néha-néha felnyögve a prosztatájának nyomódó tárgy okozta érzéstől.

Itachi az ágy támlájához bilincselve feküdt, teljesen meztelenül a finom takarók között, szemeit lehunyva; mintha kissé nehézkesen vette volna a levegőt. Sasuke először nem értette ennek az okát de amint szemei a fájdalmat kifejező arcról elindultak lefelé máris mindent megértett.

A férfi erekciójából lassan folyt kifelé az elő váladék. Kezei ökölbe szorulva mozgolódtak a bilincsben, mintha ki akarna szabadulni.

- Aniki…- suttogta most már hangosabban Sasuke, minek hatására szinte ijedten nyíltak ki a gyertyák fényében vörösnek látszó szemek.

- Shasuke…. Kérlek…nehm bírom sokáig… Anata ga hoshii (9) - nyögdécselte elhaló hangon Itachi. A férfi lassan nyitotta szét s húzta fel combjait miközben Sasuke az ágy elé lépett s egy pillanatra megakadt benne a levegő.

Bátyja szinte már lecsukott, elhomályosult szemei minden egyes arcrezzenését figyelték miközben az elé táruló képről egyszerűen nem tudta elszakítani tekintetét. Itachi kemény, elő váladékot szivárogtató merev tagja szinte már könyörgött a könnyítésért.

- 'tachi… miért …- nyalta meg kiszáradt ajkait a fiú miközben, ügyelve hogy a kis játék fenekében ne nagyon ütközzön prosztatájának, felmászott az ágyra. Itachi kibilincselt teste fölé emelkedett s szemei érdeklődve figyelték a másikat. - … miért vahgy ihlyen kish kurva?

'tachi félhangosan nyögött fel a megszólításra. – Cshak te érted… Sas… csakis miattahd….

- Ahh… szóval úgy… - vigyorodott el a fiú miközben jobb kezével eltűrt pár tincset melyek bátyja arcára hullottak, s meglepetésére mintha halk dorombolást hallott volna a másiktól ki arcát kezéhez dörgölte. Tetszett neki; tetszett neki hogy anikije hirtelen olyan lett mint egy játékszer.

Újra megnyalva ajkait hajolt előre s csókolt bele mélyen a másik kiéhezettjeibe. Itachi mintha először még harcolt volna ellene, fogaik párszor kényelmetlenül összekoccantak, de pár pillanatnyi nyelvcsapás után már megadóan engedte át öccsének a vezetést.

Sasuke nyaklánca halkan csengett miközben a fiú egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre hatolt bátyja szájában. Ujjai a kibilincselt kezekre kúsztak s lágyan meghúzta a hideg fémet miközben egy önelégült vigyorral távolodott el az utána kapkodó ajkaktól.

- Valaki nagyon kényelmetlen helyzetben van ~ . – dalolta már szinte a fiú mivel csak egy halk morgást nyert.

- Csak úgy mint te. – duruzsolta háta mögött egy hang majd az elfeledett játékszer egy centivel beljebb csúszott. Észre se vette hogy Madara már levetve minden ruháját az ágyra mászott.

A férfi Sasuke háta mögé térdelve figyelte ahogy Itachi kissé elpirult arccal néz rá majd öccsé s újra rá. Kénytelen volt megnyalni száját a férfi kiéhezett pillantásaira. Hűvös kezeit Sasuke előtt összefonva nyúlt Itachi lábai közé.

- Nhhhhnnn…- nyögött fel 'tachi a hűvös ujjak érintésére, melyek forró tagját vették körül. Csípőjét akaratán kívül kezdte el felfelé nyomni a laza marokba.

- ch ch Aniki. – cöcögte Sasuke majd két kezével lefogta a férfi csípőjét ki csalódottan nyögött fel a lassú tempóra melyet Madara kezei diktáltak.

Sasuke szinte már kőkemény tagját anikijééhez érintette s lassan kezdte el fel le csúsztatni rajta, egyre csak növelve a kéj mércéjét. Madara jobban szétnyitotta markát így Sasuke merevedését is kezei közé tudta venni.

Halk nyögésekkel telt meg a kis szoba; Itachi arcán pár izzadság csepp folyt végig, nem tudja meddig bírja még a lassú tempót, de ha ez így megy tovább nem fogja tudni visszatartani.

Sasuke kiegyenesedett hátát Madar mellkasának nyomta miközben csípőjét lassan mozgatta előre hátra. Nem volt elég a farkán lévő gyűrű és a seggében szinte már lüktető dildo, neem , a lassú tempótól szinte már csillagokat látott.

Az erekciójából irányuló fájdalmat már nem érezte, magát a tagot is már alig, szemei résnyire voltak nyitva, de minden egyes erősebb szorításnál amit Madara kezei végeztek, szinte felakadva nézték szemhéja belső felét.

- Fiúk..ahhn… nehm nehm bíhrom sohkáig. – törte meg nyögdécseléssel teli mondatával Itachi a csöndet.

A másik két férfi lassan bólintott. Madara levette kezét a két lüktető tagról, Sasuke egy halk nyögésben távoldott el bátyjától.

- Madara a síkosító mehre van? – fordult meg a fiú.

- Mindjárt hoz-

Mondatát halk nyüsszögés szakította meg.

- Neh…Sasuke…nehm kell..nehm birom addig…- nyögdécselte Itachi lábait összefonta öccse derekán s lerántotta magához. – Kérlek. – suttogta a fiú ajkainak mielőtt rájuk tapadt volna.

Madara halkan kuncogva szállt le az ágyról és ment ki a folyósora, hogy felvegye a síkosítót. Attól, hogy Itachinak nincs szüksége rá, neki még szüksége lesz.

Sasuke megadva magát a csókban hagyta, hogy bátyja nyelve szájába furakodjon. Kis mocorgás után a megfelelő helyzetbe helyezte magát s lassan felemelkedve törte meg a csókot.

A derekát ölelő lábat egy kicsit feljebb csúsztatta, így megemelve Itachi csípőjét, s így tökéletes rálátása volt az előtte álló felfedezésre váró lyukacskára. Jobb kezébe véve magát Itachi golyóinak nyomta a kiszökött elő váladéktól csillogó tagját.

- Mohnd csak 'tachih… azt ahkarod hogy ehzt tegyem veled? – majd csípőjét kissé előre lökte, neki a golyóknak mellyel egy mély már-már nyöszörgésnek tűnő nyögést hallott. – Hm?

- Ih..ihgen. – válaszolta remegő hangon.

- Éhs méhgis hova tehgyem? – játszadozott tovább Sasuke amivel egy mérges morgást nyert magának. – Muhtasd meg, aniki.

Itachi kissé elvörösödött arccal nyúlt két kezével lyuka felé s egy-egy ujjat bedugva a barlangba húzta szét azt. – Sahsuke, kéhrlek neh játszahdozz tovább…

Nem hitte el hogy bátyja ilyesmire is képes. De persze amilyen jó tesó nem kell neki többször mondani. Egy jól irányzott mozdulattal tövig behatolt a kiéhezett lyukba.

- 'ta…'tahchih… atsui (10)

- Aahhnn. – nyögött fel Itachi miközben öccse egyre előrébb s előrébb hajolt ezzel is egyre mélyebbre hatolva.

- Are, are … Itachi-kun, ennyire nem bírnád. – mormolta Madara miközben becsukta maga mögött a szobaajtót s a két fiatalabbik uchiah felé igyekezett.

- Hm? – nézett értetlenkedve Sasuke bátyjára kinek feje hátra volt vetődve, ajkai résnyire voltak nyitva s mellkasa szaporán emelkedett s süllyedt.

- Tachi…teh… - sóhajtozta Sasuke miközben maguk közé nyúlva meleg csúszós anyagot érzett ujjaihoz tapadni.

- Sah..sahjnálom..shasuke, nem nem bírtam tovább. – suttogta a férfi miközben apró csókokat hintett szét öccse homlokán.

- She..semmi baj… - mosolygott a fiú bátyára melegséggel teli szemekkel melyek hirtelen szinte mintha már rávigyorogtak volna s mondata közben mintha egy vörös színezet futott volna végig rajtuk. Ajkaihoz emelte ragacsos ujjait s kissé bekapva azokat, felnyögött az isteni íztől. – De most én jövök.

S szinte teljesen kihúzódva bátyából egy erős mozdulattal lökte vissza derekát. A fiú felegyenesedve kezei közé vette bátyja jobb combját. Itachi hangosan felsóhajtott ahogy Sasuke tempóján egyre csak gyorsított és gyorsított.

Madara vigyorogva figyelte a felizgult fiút ahogy bátyjával bánik. Ritkán sikerült neki előhoznia Itachiból ezt a vonagló masszát amit most Sasukénak csak pár érintéssel és nyögéssel sikerült.

- Nyugalom~ még hosszú az éjszaka. – vigyorogta miközben visszamászva az ágyra felpöccintette a síkosító kupakját, egy jó adagot nyomott kezébe s bekente vele fájdalmasan merev tagját. A hideg zselé érzésére halkan felszisszent.

Bal kezével megfogta Sasuke csípőjét mely lassabbra vette a tempót majd lassacskán megállt. A fiú értetlenkedve fordult hátra.

- Hajolj előre. – suttogta Madara a fiú fülébe majd megnyalta a finom fülkagylót.

Sasuke engedelmeskedve a parancsnak kissé előre dőlt, bejáratánál lágy cirógatást érzett, szinte már meg is feledkezett az ott lévő játékszerről.

Madara időt nem vesztegetve rántotta ki a fiúból a dildot, s helyezte megát a kitágított lyukhoz.

- Mih…miht akarhnaaaaaaaaaanhnnn. – nyögött fel a fiú amint a kemény erekció utat tört magának az alaposan kitágított de mégis szűknek bizonyult barlangba.

- Ahnh. Még mindig ugyan olyan szűk vagy. – nyögött fel a férfi, kezeivel maga felé húzta a fiú csípőjét.

- Fah..fahrancba. – morogta Itachi miközben öccse kihúzódott belőle.

- Gyehrünk Sashsuke, ma tiéhd az irányítás. – susogta Madara a finom nyaknak s keményen ráharapott a 3 pontra melytől a fiú halkan felsikoltott.

- Éhn…én nehm..nehm bírom..máhr. – nyökögte fájdalmában. Egész teste remegett a visszafogott érzéstől. Madara elnézve a fiú vállai felett, le öléhez kissé meglepetten nézte Sasuke lilás kékes színt felvett erekcióját.

- Oh… - kuncogta miközben erősen megszorította Sasuke derekát s egy határozott lökéssel teljesen a fiúba hatolt. Sasuke hátra vetette fejjel kémlelte a plafont. Szája tátva maradt, pupillája kitágult, szeme sarkában kis patakokban folyt le a könny.

- O…Otoutoh…ké..kérlek. Nem..nem bírom sokáig. – már-már nyüsszögte Itachi kinek erekciójából lassan folyt ki az elő váladék.

Sasuke egy nagyot nyelve visszafordította fejét bátyjára. Itachi arcán mintha egy kis mosoly futott volna végig. Véve egy nagy levegőt megfogta anikije combjait s lassan előre tolta csípőjét, így a hátsófelében lévő merev tag lassan csúszott ki belőle.

- Fuh..fahranc…- nyökögte miközben próbálta elviselni azt a forróságot mely körülveszi, sose gondolta volna hogy ilyen lehet valakiben lenni. Másrészt ott volt a hátsójában lévő kemény erekció mely ha lyuka nem lett volna szépen kitágítva már rég kettérepesztette volna.

A lassú, már már fájdalmas tempó hamar egy gyors, élvezet hullámvasúttá vált. Sasuke jobb kezébe véve bátyját kezdte el izgatni a tagot, melynek köszönhetően a férfi pillanatokon belül öccse nevét kiáltva elélvezett. A fehérkés anyag lassan folyt le hevesen fel le emelkedő mellkasáról.

Sasuke már nem látott semmit, szinte nem is hallott a fejében lévő lüktetésen kívül mást. Csak annyit érzett a következő pillanatban, hogy bátyja belső fala összeszorul körülötte, s a farkán lévő kis gyűrű végre utat enged vágyának.

- Sasuke. Gyerünk. – mormolta fülébe egy mély hang mely hangot egy hangos morgás követe. Érezte ahogy a meleg folyadék folyik ki járatából, ahogy az egyre lankuló tag kicsúszik belőle.

Próbált térdelve maradni, ő próbált figyelni de hirtelen olyan álmos lett.

Újra magához térve, maga alatt mintha valakit érzett volna, a kemény izmok összehúzódtak és elernyedtek alatt miközben lassan felemelte fejét s bátyja sötét szemeivel találkozott tekintete.

- Végre. – suttogta a férfi egy lágy mosollyal arcán. Annyira, de annyira megsimogatta volna öccse arcát de kezei még mindig az ágyhoz voltak bilincselve. Megmozgatva csuklóit halkan felszisszent.

- 'tachi. – suttogta halkan Sasuke amint észrevette bátyja szétdörzsölt csuklóit. Felemelkedve kezeit az Itachi feje alatt lévő párnára tette, ajkait lassan közelítette a már-már sebes bőrhöz s lágyan csókolgatni, nyalogatni kezdte.

- Sah..sauke. – nyökögte a férfi. – Hagyd abba.

- Mi a baj Itachi…- hallatszott Madara hangja a fürdőszoba ajtajából. Sasuke fejét a hang felé fordítva, a férfit egy szállt törölközőben találta. Nyaka körül egy fehér volt mellyel vélhetőleg csurom vizes tincseit fogja megtörölni. - ..túl sok neked Sasuke, hm? Nem bírod ahogy a kis szája kényeztet hm?

- Madara. – morogta Itachi. – Ezek után te még képes lennél…

- Sasuke nem vagy éhes ? Úgy néz ki vége a ma esti programnak… - mondta játékosan Madara s a fiúra kacsintott.

- Hmmm most hogy mondod, - kacsintott vissza a fiú. - megéheztem. – válaszolt, miközben játékosan megnyalva ajkait bátyára nézett.

- Huh?

- Rántotta ? – kérdezte Madara, az egyik ruhásszekrény fiókját kihúzva elővett egy boxert s felhúzta.

- HUUH?

- Remek.

S semmiféle reakciót meg nem várva Itachitól Sasuke szinte leugrott bátyjáról, az egyik szekrényből elővett egy bő boxert s Madarát követve elindult lefelé a konyhába.

-Hé…Héééééééééééééé~ ne hogy itt merészeljetek hagyni. SAsUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE húzd vissza azt a kis segged. Ne félj amint alkalmam lesz olyan leckét kapsz hogy egy hétig, nem nem egy hónapig nem tudsz majd egyenesen ülni.

Hallatszott Itachi morgó, idegeskedő kiabálása az emeletről.

Szavak jelentése, élménybeszámoló:

(1) tanjoubi omedetou (たんじょうびおめでとう) - Boldog születésnapot. ( általában az omedetou (おめでとう)- val gratulálunk pl クリスマスおめでとう- boldog karácsonyt)

(2) Fuzukenjaneyo (ふずけんじゃねよ) – bazd meg

(3) Chigan sutairu wo tameshitai (ちがん すたいる を ためしたい)- próbáljunk ki egy másik pózt

(4) S'ki= suki (すき) – szeretlek

(5) kissushite (きっすして) – csókolj meg

(6) motto hayaku (もっと はやく) – gyorsabban ; motto fukaku (もっと ふかく) – mélyebben

(7) limp bizkit - hot dog

(8) az őszi szünetbe volt szerencsém ellátogatni az Alföldre és apukám egyik ott élő ismerőse meghívott minket ebédre. A hely amit leírtam így nézett ki o.O azt hittem hanyatt vágom magam…meg a számlától is amit kihoztak a kaja végén és sajna nekünk nem pasi volt a pincérünk de a csajnak az a tipikus 'na most lehúzzuk rólatok a pénzkabátot' vigyora volt. És ihgen kaptunk pálinka kóstolót *_*

(9) Anata ga hoshii (あなた が ほしい) – Akarlak

(10) Atsui (あつい) – meleg, forró


	4. Ending with a start

Nagy puffanással került be Sasuke táskája a fekete Chevrolet(1) csomagtartójába. 11 óra felé járt az idő, rekkenő hőség volt, ami még nem lenne baj hisz az autó légkondival felszerelt, de a kényelmetlen egyenruha elviselhetetlenné tett mindent. Délután kettőkor kezdődik az évnyitó, az út nagyjából háromnegyed óra, köszönhetően annak, hogy Madara nem akar gyorsan menni, plusz még családi ebéd is.. grrr.

Sasuke morogva ráncolta össze szemöldökeit, miközben még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a rezidenciára. ' Egy év…' futott át agyán. Egy év és onnantól kezdve ő is itt fog lakni. Minden egyes napját azzal/azokkal töltheti aki/ket a legjobban szeret.

Balkezét csípőjére tette, miközben a jobbal kiengedte királykék nyakkendőjét, s kigombolta ingje felső két gombját, ügyelve, hogy a tegnapi szívás nyomot takarja a patyolatfehér gallér. Már csak, ha arra gondolt ami ezen a nyáron történt, lázba jön. Fejét kissé elpirosodva fordította a szomszéd házak felé. Mégis, hogy engedhetett meg ilyet, hogy Madarával… De mégis ha egyszerűen olyan csodálatos volt ahogy…

- Hé, kapd el. – hallotta hirtelen bátyja hangját. Fejét a hang felé fordítva gyorsan maga elé emelte kezeit és elkapta a neki dobott hideg ásványvizet. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem akarsz valamit enni mielőtt elindulunk.

- Kössz, nem. – morogta válaszát hidegen.

Egyszerűen nem volt étvágya. A sok jó mellett ott volt a rossz… Ha holnap kora reggel felkel nem lesz mellette senki, aki lágyan cirógatva ébresztgetné. Nem lesz vele senki csak a könyvei, idegesítő "barátok" és az üres ágy. Szülei el lesznek foglalva a kisjövevény fogadásával. Minden üres lesz számára . De ha… de ha erősen próbálkozik, ha sokat tanul akkor követheti bátyját, akkor végre együtt lehetnek…

- Sasuke…- hallotta nevét. – Minden rendben ? – kérdezte Madara miközben a fiú elé állt. Itachi bezárva a bejárati ajtót, a kulcsokat mutató ujján forgatva haladt a másik kettő Uchihához.

- Persze…- motyogta a fiú fejét elhajtva, ujjai keményebben szorították a vizessé vált műanyag üveget, melyet felhevült mellkasához szorított.

- Menjünk…- suttogta könnyedséggel 'tachi miközben mutató és középső ujjával megpöckölte Sasuke homlokát.

Sasuke csak morgott egyet, ujjai között az ásványvizes üveg halkan megreccsent, s lágyan behorpadt. Nem akar menni. Még nem. – Nem.. nem lehetne még…nem …- suttogta miközben Madarára, majd az aszfaltra, majd bátyjára és ismét az aszfaltra pillantott.

Itachi és Madara először értetlenkedve nézett egymásra, majd mindkét férfi arcán egy lágy mosoly jelent meg.

- Ide figyelj öcskös…- szólalt meg hirtelen Madara, s ujjai közé véve Sasuke állát maga felé fordította. Egyre közelebb s közelebb hajolt, miközben mintha vizsgálgató szemekkel figyelte volna a másikat. – Azt hiszed, hogy képesek lennénk egyedül hagyni…

- … főleg mind az után ami történt. – fejezte be a mondatot Itachi.

Madara egy lágy csókot nyomott a fiú ajkaira, majd semmiféle reakciót nem várva nyitotta ki az autó vezető felöli ajtóját és egy 'gyerünk' felszólítással már be is huppant a járműbe.

Sasuke kissé elvörösödve nézte a betont.

- Tudod… ilyenkor a legszívesebben az ország másik végébe vinnélek.

- 'tachi. – emelte fel fejét a fiú. Ritkán hallotta bátyjának azt a hangnemét amit most használ; tele érzelemmel, féltéssel; egyszerre beszél hozzá mint testvér és szerető. Gondolataiból a már duruzsoló autó éles dudája zökkentette ki.

– Menjünk. Tudod, hogy mennyire utálják anyuék ha megvárakoztatjuk őket.

- Uhn. – mosolyogta a fiú.

- És Sasuke. – szólt vissza Itachi miközben a kocsi első feléhez igyekezett. – Az inged… átázott.

A fiú ijedten dobta el a vizes üveget, melynek külsején apró vízgyöngyök voltak. Mit is várt, ha az ember beteszi az ásványvizet a hűtőbe majd kiveszi és még a napra is viszi…akkor talán nem ez az eredmény? …

Bosszankodva ült be az autóba, vette le lábáról a cipőt (2) s csatolta be biztonsági övét (3). Halkan felszisszent, amint a hideg anyagot felhevült bőréhez szorította a biztonsági szíj. Nem törődve a nagy vízpacával, dugta be fülét fülhallgatóival, s miután megtalálta a megfelelő számot, tekintetét a mellettük elsuhanó autókra, tájra vezette.

Gondolata akaratlanul is a nyár eseményein lovagolt. Minden egyes nap szinte leperegett a szeme előtt; a legeslegelsőtől a tegnapi, utolsó estéig.

Kicsit meglepődött az előző esti eseményeken. Nem történt semmi, szó szerint, nothing, nichts, nanimo. Este nem mentek sehova; Madara készítette el a vacsorát, mely tradicionális japán ételekből ált. Leves, sushi, rizs, polip és még vagy egy rakatnyi "finomság", melyek még bőrükben főve kacsingattak rá. Édességnek még dango is volt rúdra felfűzve, mit szerencsére nem zöld tea társaságában ettek meg.

A vacsorát kicsit szokatlan környezetben, kint az udvarban fogyasztották el. A kovácsolt vas széket és asztalt szorosan a fal mellé állították. A kemény kültéri metlakira vastag tatamikat helyeztek; erre egy alacsony asztalt melyen minden elfért. Néhány fáklyát szúrtak le az udvarban s pár gömb alakú lampiont is kitettek. Az asztalokra mécseseket helyeztek. Mivel még így sem volt elég világosság, ezért a konyhában lévő díszvilágítást is felkapcsolták, így már nem csak a pálcikájukig láttak el.

Pár nappal ezelőtt elmentek egy régi kimonókat áruló üzletbe, ahol mindegyik Uchiha talált magának megfelelő ruhát, s a vacsorához azt vették fel. Sasuke reménykedett, talán ha egy ilyen egyszerűen levehető ruha lesz rajtuk akkor nem kell majd sokat bajlódni vele és könnyen le tudják magukról hámozni… de nem így volt.

A vacsora alatt, egyetlen sugallat nem volt arra, hogy az este folyamán felhevülnének majd a dolgok. Mint egy igazi fennkölt, régimódi és…u-n-a-l-m-a-s családi vacsora.

Neki akció kell, neki szenvedély, sex. A FRANCBA, pörögnek a hormonjai és amerre csak nézz eszméletlenül döglesztő pasikat lát félig szét nyílt kimonót viselve.

A melegségre hivatkozva, és arra a kis pohárka sakéra, amit megivott, a kimono felső részét teljesen szétnyitotta, így szinte egész felső teste kint volt. Magában kuncogott, hogy talán így majd sikerül elérnie valamit. Meglepetésére, Itachi szinte leszidta, hogy hogy képzeli azt, hogy fél pucéran akar az asztalnál ülni, és hogy igen is tessék visszavenni a ruháját, helyette tűrje fel az ruha ujjait.

A vacsora végeztével még egy dangon nyámnyogva vonult fel abba a szobába amin Itachival közösen osztoztak. Táskája már be volt pakolva, hogy holnap reggel azzal már ne kelljen foglalkozni és többet tudjon aludni. A fali óra még csak fél tízet mutatott. Nagyot sóhajtva dőlt bele az ágyba s kezdte el bámulni a plafont.

Talán fél órácska lehetett az amennyit szundított, mikor valaki halkan benyitott a szobába majd ugyan ilyen hangtalansággal lépdelt felé. Egy testet érzett maga fölé emelkedni s tincseket melyek lágyan súroltál a szabadon hagyott mellkasát.

Lágy ajkak suhantak nyaka körül majd megállva egy ponton szívni kezdték bőrét. Először csak lágy csókokat hintett szét a titokzatos idegen, nyelvét kidugva ajkai között lassan nyalogatta a bőrt s apró szívó mozdulatokkal kezdte el színezni azt. Az apró szívásokból egyre erőteljesebbek lettek, szinte már kéjesen fájdalmasak, néha-néha mintha fogakat is érzett volna bőrébe mélyedni.

Muszáj volt kiengedni magából azt a hangos nyögést, mely torkát kaparta.

Az ajkak végre elhagyták nyakát, mintha csak most tudna újra levegőt venni, úgy szívta be az oxigént, s nyitotta ki pilláit hogy találkozhassanak bátyja tekintetével.

- 'tachi…- suttogta halkan, kezeit körbefonta a másik nyaka körül, s már húzta is volna le magához, ám a férfi mutatóujja ajkain megállította.

- Sasuke. – suttogta a mély hang. – Elég. Néha… néha elég a szó is, hogy kifejezd azt amit érzel. Nekem nem csak a tested kell, hanem a lelked is. – megnyalva ismét a lilás foltot mit mint egy jelet, egy birtoklást kifejező pecsétet hagyott a fiún, útját az éles álon felfelé kezdte el járni. Mielőtt még a másik ajkaihoz ért volna Sasuke szemeibe nézett, melyekben szinte látta saját magát. – Daisuki. – s kimormolva a szót levegővételnyi időt nem hagyva a másiknak ostromolta meg a résnyire nyílt ajkakat.

Mérgesen sóhajtott fel a fiú miközben megmozgatta elzsibbadt hátsóját az ülésen. Már csak a gondolatra, ahogy az az erős, izmos teste felé tornyosult, ahogy hozzá simult… csak reménykedni tudott, hogy kis problémája nem lesz nagyobb.

Halkan felmordult mikor az autó egy buckán haladt át; felhevült bőre már rég kihűlt azon a helyen, ahol magához fogta az üveget, de a biztonsági öv most arrébb tolta az anyagot, és a légkondi még hűvösebbé tett mindent. Lenézve látta, ahogy mellbimbói szorosan nekinyomódva fehér ingének, kidomborodnak az anyag simaságából.

- Hapsz~ . – tüsszentette halkan, amit szerencséjére az elől ülő kettő nem hallott a hangos zenétől. Mielőtt még megfázna, gondolta magában, kicstolta biztonsági övét, elkezdte kigombolni ingjét, levenni nyakából a nyakkendőt s megfordulva az ülésen hátranyúlt táskájáért és kivett belőle egy kék pólót. Még úgy is nagyjából fél óra mire haza érnek. Addig szépen kiteszi az ablakba a nedves ruhát.

- Kölyök, mit művelsz? – hallotta Madara morgó hangját, aki a visszapillantóból figyelte mozdulatait.

- Csak egy kibaszott pólót akarok elővenni a táskából. Ez elázott. – húzta le magáról az inget miközben morogva közölte mondatát.

- Sasuke, vigyázz a szádra. – figyelmeztette Itachi, fekete lencsés napszemüvegét jobb kezével megfogva hajába húzta.

- Igenis, Itachi-sama. – duruzsolta gúnyosan Sasuke, miközben kiterítette utazójára ingjét és megfogva a keresett pólót visszahuppant az ülésbe, nagy vigyorral az arcán.

Itachiban egy pillanatra megállt az ütő öccse gúnyos, ám ingerlő megszólítására. Az mellékes, hogy tegnap alig bírta vissza fogni magát, de az hogy öccsét most még fél pucéran lássa, és a megszólítás… csak segített problémájának növekedésében.

- Sasuke. – morogta orra alatt miközben jobb kezével lába közé nyúlva kissé megszorongatta azt a bizonyos problémát. Szeme sarkból látta ahogy Madara kaján vigyorra húzza ajkát. – Ch.

Ha nem épp az autópályán haladnának, és nem a nyár utolsó napja lenne, akkor Sasuke már rég karjai között nyögne. De nem… " Nekem nem csak a tested kell, hanem a lelked is." … ch mikor lett ő ilyen érzelgős. A kisöccséről van szó, Kami-sama, nem egy porcelánbabáról.

Halkan felsóhajtva fordította ki tekintetét az elsötétített ablakon. De ez így talán mégis jobb, ha tegnap még lett volna egy kis akciójuk akkor sokkal nehezebb lenne a mai napi elválás.

Gondolatait próbálta valahogy elnyomni, de egyszerűen nem ment, így az érintőképernyős fedélzeti rendszer felé nyúlt, talán ha hangosabb a zene akkor nem hall semmit. Mozdulatát egy mély nyögés állította meg. Fejét balra fordítva önkénytelenül nyögött fel.

Sasuke bal kezével a hátsó ülés középső fejtámlájába kapaszkodott; jobb mutatóujja vélhetően már száját is megjárhatta, mert lefelé haladva a két ágaskodó mellbimbó között vékony csillogó vonalat húzott. Játékosan odacsúsztatva az egyikhez, Sasuke erősen megpöckölte az érzékenybőrt, ajkait lassan nyitotta szét egy halk nyögésre, félig lecsukott pillái alól bátyja minden egyes arcrezzenését figyelve. Még egy kis színészeti tudás és pillanatokon belül megkapja azt amire vágyik. Talán még az oscar-ra is jelölik.

- 'tahchih… me..meleg van. – suttogta-nyögdécselte duruzsoló hangján a fiatalabbik Uchiha.

A másik csak egy nagyot nyelve csatolta ki biztonsági övét, hátra fordulva, még mindig az ülésében ülve, nyúlt jobb kezével Sasuke álla felé. Szerencsétlenségére nem érte el a fiút, még egy kicsit se. Franc a nagy belsőtérre, legközelebb terepjárót vesznek.

Sasuke ezt látva előre hajolva kidugta nyelvét, s lassan végignyalt az előtte lebegő ujjakon. Itachi bal kezével az ülés jobb oldalán lévő gomb után kutatott, melyet megtalálva s megnyomva ülése háttámlája hátrafelé ereszkedni kezdett. Sasuke lassan húzódott a vezető ülés mögé, elhagyva a nyáltól csillogó ujjakat.

Az idősebb Uchiha sötét tekintettel nézett végig öccsén, ki az ajtó és az ülések által bezárt sarokba húzódott. Lábai szétterpesztve; a jobb az üléseken, a bal az ajtónak nyomva. Tökéletesen lehetett látni a fekete vászon nadrágon keresztül egyre keményedő erekcióját.

Itachi lerúgva lábairól cipőjét, kezdett el öccse felé kúszni.

- 'tachi azonnal ülj vissza. Még a végén megb-

- Kuss. – mordult fel a férfi Madara kétségbeesett felszólítására.

Figyelmét ismét öccsére fordítva ujjaival végre elérte a fiú arcát.

- Ch. – cöccentfel öccse lágy megremegésére, melyet érintése váltott ki belőle. Oldalra fordítva a fiú fejét lassan húzta végig ujjait az ívelt nyakon, nem kihagyva azt a kékes-zöldes-lilás foltot, melyet még tegnap hagyott ott. Talán túl kemény volt, de mintha egy vadállati ösztön azt súgta volna, hogy jelölje meg azt ami az övé.

Tenyere lassan siklott végig a libabőrössé vált mellkason, hallotta ahogy öccse levegővétele megakadt amint a másik keze a fiú derekára csúszott.

Sasuke fölé emelkedve nézett le a fiúra, ki résnyire nyitott ajkakkal és elködösült tekintettel nézett vissza rá. Szerencséjük van, hogy a kocsi összes ablaka sötétített. Ha nem így lenne, nos, a mellettük lévő autóban utazó nő már rég a szalagkorlátnak csapódva nézne utánuk.

- Kis kurva. Mindig eléred amit akarsz, hm? - vigyorogott öccsére ki viszonozta a „mosolyt".

- Haihmmm. – duruzsolta a fiú miközben résnyire nyitott ajkain végignyalt.

Szinte már kínzó lassússággal hajolt le Itachi, hogy betömje a nyitott bejáratot; nedves ajkak s egy türelmetlen nyelv várt rá. Egyszerre felnyögve ostromolták egymást, fogak súrolódtak össze, nyelvek csúsztak egymáshoz ahogy a két fiú ízlelgette a másikat.

Itachi ujjai babrálni kezdtek Sasuke fekete bőr övével, ujjai alatt érezte a finom melegséget, mely miután a kemény fekte nadráganyag és a fekete boxer lekerült róla, szinte már örülve tört elő. Öccse halkan nyögött fel, amint hideg ujjai lassan körbefogták a merev tagot s fel le kezdtek el mozogni rajta.

A fiú pillanatok múlva erősen ellökte magától bátyját s levegő után kapkodva, keze hátsó felével letörölve a kifolyt nyálat, szinte elhomályosult tekintettel figyelte az erős kéz munkáját. Halkan felnyögött, mikor a finom hüvelykujj szétkente az előtörő előváladékot.

Itachi ajkait lassan vezette lefelé a finom bőrön. Először egy erős szívást adott a már meglévő foltnak, majd egy halványabbat rajzolt az ívelt nyak másik felére. Ujjai néha lassan, néha gyorsan mozgatták a közrefogott kemény tagot.

Nyelvét kidugva haladt az egyik ágaskodó bimbó felé; először csak végig nyalt rajta, majd körkörösen, mintha kerülgetné játszadozott a dudorral. Sasuke hangosan, száján véve a levegőt nézte a dolgos kezet s a játékos nyelvet. Félig csukott pillái alól figyelte bátyja tekintetét.

A nyelv végül elhagyta a kispöcköt, s köldöke felé suhant s a kis mélyedésbe süllyedt; egyre mélyemre s mélyebbre. Mintha azt a mozgást utánozná mit bátyja tenne vele ha több helyük lenne.

Pillanatok múlva szemei feje hátsó részébe fordultak, lélegzete megakadt s szája tátva maradva lógott.

- 'tahchih…- nyögött fel amint az érzéki száj teljesen befedte a váladéktól nedves tagját. Az idősebb Uchiha csak egy morgással reagált, mely egy újabb libabőráramlatot küldött végig a fiú testén.

Erősen belekapaszkodott a feje mellett lévő fejtámlába s, hogy biztosra menjen másik kezével Itachi hajába túrt, így a fej nem mozdult el miközben Madara élesen bevéve a kanyart, lement az autópályáról. Igaz Sasuke nem igazán látott semmit az előtte ülő férfiból de abban biztos volt, hogy ő is "szorult" helyzetben van.

Itachi amennyit csak tudott, annyit be vett öccse tagjából, sikeresen legyőzve nyelő reflexét. Hogy könnyebbítsen saját problémáján oldalára fordult, így félig a hátsó üléseken, félig saját lehajtott ülésén feküdt; lábait kissé szét tette s miután sikerült kicsatolnia és kigombolnia nadrágját merev tagja után nyúlt. Halkan felszisszent ujjai érintésére melyek egy pillanat múlva átvették erekciója melegségét.

Madara félhangosan nyögött fel a látványra mely mellette elterült; Sasuke meghallva a mély hangot nyitotta ki pilláit és figyelte ahogy bátyja saját magát kényezteti.

- Nahhn. – nyögött fel amint merevségéről eltűnt a finom meleg mely zacskóit vette kezelésbe. – 'tah-'tahcic… hadd…annnh… hadd segíthsek. – mormolta miközben jobb kezével előre nyúlt, ballal megtámasztotta magát s négykézlábra ereszkedett bátyja felett.

Kissé meglökve Itachi bal oldalát, az alatta lévő test széttárulkozva terült el. Az előváladéktól csillogó tagot még mindig masszírozta az erőskéz. Lassan lehajolva s megnyalva ajkait helyezte azokat a gomba alakú fejre, majd egyre többet s többet nyomott le torkán míg fekete rövid szőrbe, s félkemény zacskókba nem fúrta orrát.

Önelégülten vigyorogva hallgatta, ahogy a másik kettő Uchiha felnyög; Itachi reflexből nyomta csípőjét a melegség felé, melyet Sasuke kénytelen volt megállítani; Madara egy pillanatra elvesztette irányítását az autó felett, ahogy a kis ajkakat figyelte miközben a hatalmas erekció eltűnik köztük.

Itachi végül összeszedve minden erejét, s nyögéseit, mint ahogy levegővételét sikerült kordában tartania, emelte fel fejét s először nyelvével megérintve kapta be az előtte lebegő tagot. A merev erekcióján mozgó száj egy pillanatra megállt, majd nagy nehezen újra folytatta munkáját. Érezte, ahogy Sasuke szája sokkal lassabban mozog rajta s néha meg-megremeg a fiú amint egy kicsit erősebben szívta öccsét.

Kezeit a két nadrággal borított combra vezette s egy erős mozdulattal lerántotta az anyagot a fekete boxerral együtt. Ujjait a szinte már liszt fehér lábakra helyezte s lassan masszírozni kezdte a bőrt. A hangosan szóló "Just dance" elnyomta minden egyes nyögésüket, melyet ki tudtak préselni magukból.

Érezte, ahogy az ajkai között lévő tag kissé megremeg, miközben ujjai a finom combokról egyenesen a kerek fenékre csúsztak s lassan széthúzták a két gömböt. Hogyha így haladnak ő sem fogja sokáig bírni.

Jobb mutató és középső ujját összeszorítva lassan vezette a rózsaszín bejárathoz, majd párpillanatnyi körzés után bevezette őket a száraz lyukba.

Sasuke hangosan felsikoltva emelte fel fejét bátya erekciójáról, mely egy halk cuppanással hagyta el száját.

- 'tah..thachih. – sopánkodott a kényelmetlen ujjak érzésére, melyek egyre beljebb s beljebb törték maguknak az utat, míg végre meg nem találták azt a bizonyos élvezetgumót. – Nhnnngh… méh... méhg. - nyögött fel a fiú jobb kezében bátyja merevedésével ballal pedig valami kapaszkodó után kutatva, s végül egy kemény térdre akadva próbálta tűrni bátya kínzását.

Kissé felemelkedve s megfordulva próbálta figyelni Itachi munkáját, de csak a benne ki be mászkáló ujjakat látta; elengedve a merev tagot jobb kezére támaszkodott. Elnézve mellkasa alatt látta, ahogy Itachi ajkai között eltűnik erekciója. Lassan előrelökte csípőjét, mellyel sikerült magára vonzania bátyja tekintetét; a sötét, vágytól izzó szemek most kissé mérgesen néztek rá, a finom ajkak erősen megszívták.

Felmordulva, fejét visszahajtva folytatta munkáját; érezte ahogy az ajaki között lévő tag megremeg; már bátyja sem volt messze. Egyre erősebben és erősebben szívta, harapta az érzékenybőrt, néha felemelkedett s kidugva nyelvét húzogatta az érzékeny bőrt.

Egyre nehezebb volt levegőt venni miközben egy újabb ujj társult a másik kettőhöz. Jobb kezébe véve a meleg makkokat kezdte el morzsolgatni őket, mely akció egy hangos nyögést s végül kissé édeskés, meleg s ragadós anyagot eredményezett, mely lassan folyt lefelé torkán.

Pillanatok múlva a három ujj végre egymás után többször is eltalálta prosztatáját; lassan emelkedett fel az egyre puhulóbb tagról, csípőjét a melegség felé nyomta. Száját tágra nyitotta, miközben Itachi nevének és egy nyögésnek a keverékét hallatta; nyitott szájában még jól lehetett látni a még le nem nyelt s most ajkán lefelé csorduló fehér váladékot.

Érezte, ahogy az ujjak egy utolsó lökést adva kicsúsznak belőle; Itachi hangosan lihegett alatt.

Sasuke balkezével szorosabban kapaszkodott a kemény combba, hangosan lihegve próbálta tartani magát s nem ráesni bátyjára, de ezt csak akkor vette észre mikor a comb gazdája halkan felszisszent.

Homályos tekintetét balra fordítva látta, ahogy Madara próbál koncentrálni az útra; a kormányt egy kézzel fogja miközben másik keze erekciójával foglalkozik.

Sasuke szinte már automatikusan nyúlt előre a meleg tagért s zárta körül ujjait annak tetején. Érezte ahogy a tag érintésére kissé megremeg. Már nem sok volt hátra a férfinak.

- Gahnh. – Vetette kissé hátra fejét Madara, de tekintetét még mindig az úton tartotta miközben meleg, kicsiny ajkak próbálták teljes egészében körbefogni, de neki már csak a tudat, hogy a legfiatalabb Uchiha az aki ezt teszi vele átsegítette a korláton.

Sasuke félhangosan felnyögött az ízre amint nyelvéhez ért az anyag; ajkai erősen szívták az egyre puhább bőrt míg az utolsó csepp folyadékot is kiöntötte magából, majd egy végső nyeléssel hagyta, hogy a petyhüdt tag kiessen szájából.

Madara lihegve figyelte a tájat, szeme sarkából a "jól lakott" fiút ki pár lépést hátralépve térdein visszaült a hátsó ülésbe. Halkan felszisszent amint fájó segge a hideg üléssel érintkezett. Itachi csak vigyorogva figyelte öccsét ki mint ha misem történt volna húzta vissza magára ruháit. Hangosan felsóhajtva tápászkodott fel könyökeire, vigyora még jobban elhúzódott amint Madara kissé piroskás arcára, majd az éppen felhúzott sliccre nézett.

Mi lesz velük Sasuke nélkül… nem nem. Mi lesz Sasukével nélkülük.

Felülve az ülése oldalán lévő gomb után nyúlt, mely visszahúzta a háttámlát. Épp egy velős kommentet akart Sasuke fejéhez vágni mikor hátrafordulva látta, hogy a fiú halkan pihegve elaludt. Lágyan mosolyogva nyúlt biztonsági öve után s csatolta be azt. Hiányozni fog neki a kis szaros.

* * *

Megérkezve az Uchiha rezidenciához Sasuke még mindig nem ébredt fel, így Itachi karjai közé vette s bevitte a házba. Persze szüleik szinte hápogva figyelték mindezt, de az idősebb fivér megnyugtatta őket, hogy csak vízfoltos lett az ingje és hagyta, hogy megszáradjon és blablabla…

Sasuke kissé meglepetten és fázva ébredt; lába alatt nem érzett semmit de mégis mozgott, felsőtestét semmi se takarta. Hirtelen mintha letették volna; háta finom puha anyaghoz ért, majd egy vékony anyagú takaró landolt testén.

Lassan kinyitva szemeit először erős fény sütött beléjük, majd sötétebb lett minden. Párat pislogva látta, hogy az utcai ablakoknál lévő sötétítő függönyöket egy alak összehúzza majd felé igyekszik.

- Felébredtél végre Sasuke-chan. – hallotta az édes hangot.

- Anyu…- nyaffogta álmosan felülve miközben nyújtózkodva nézett végig a helységen. Minden ugyan úgy van ahogy volt mikor elment. Még talán ugyan az az újság hevert a földön az asztal lábánál mint ami két és fél hónappal ezelőtt. Szüleit ismerve a két felnőtt nem sokat lehetett „otthonukban" , biztos bejárták a világot, mint ahogy minden évben.

Anyjára nézve kissé meglepődött; az asszony hasa kissé kidudorodott, az arca is mintha csak halványan is de kerekebb lett, szemében lehetett látni még az elhomályosított szobában is a boldogságot.

- Itachi már behozta a táskádat és amint apád elkészül mehetünk is. – mosolyogta az asszony fiára, majd megsimogatta annak vállát, minek hatására pillanatok múlva libabőrős lett a finom bőr. - Áh az inged. – mondta hirtelen az asszony majd lassan feltápászkodva elment az ingért s odaadta azt fiának. – Várj segítek. – s azzal mint mikor még sokkal kisebb volt Sasuke elkezdte felöltöztetni a fiút.

A fiú tudta, hogy esélytelen lenne ha ellenkezne. Anyja mindig is szerette, ha úgy bánhat vele mint egy kisgyerekkel. De most végre majd újra kiélheti ezt kistesóján. Nem ő lesz majd az akit mindig pesztrálni kell, hanem a kiskölök… kicsit kezdett féltékeny lenni még a meg nem született fiúra.

Felsóhajtott mikor már csak az utolsó 3 gomb volt vissza. Még ebédelnek egyet, majd ünnepély és vé-

- Úristen. Mi történt a nyakaddal? – lépett hátra az asszony s kezébe véve fia állát elforgatta azt, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a lilás foltot.

Sasuke azonnal kapcsolt. – Semmi anyu. Csak…csak.

- Sasuke. – jött az asszony kemény hangja. – Itachi volt? – kérdezte miközben leguggolt a fiú elé.

- Anya…- sóhajtott fel a fiú.

- Bántott?

- Nem.

-Akkor mi törté-

- Anya kérlek.

- Sasuke, nekem bármit elmondhatsz. – mondta az anya miközben kezeit fia térdeire tette.

Sasuke csak figyelte anyja mosolygó arcát melytől neki is mosolyognia kellett. Ha ő megtudta volna hogy két kölke egymásba beleszeretett és szinte az egész nyarat reggeltől estig átdugták már rég az egyik Amerikában a másik pedig Európa egyik kis eldugott falujában lenne. Csodálta szüleit, s minden tisztelete az övék volt, de mégis csak egy kapcsolatról van szó…

- Haha (4) nincs semmi baj. Itachi nem tett semmi rosszat. Csak… szeret. – suttogta az utolsó szót, szinte attól félve hogyha kimondja, akkor az egy varázsszóra eltűnik.

- Rendben. – sóhajtotta az asszony, s egy puszit nyomott fia homlokára majd felállt. – A nyakkendőd a lámpa mellett van. – az asszony hallotta, ahogy a fenti fürdő ajtaja becsukódik, jelezvén, hogy Fugaku mindjárt lejön.

Sasuke hallgatva anyjára és füleire (17 éve ebben a házban él, ha a szél egy kicsit is megmozdítja a hátsó ajtót még azt is meghallja) begombolta ingjét, s a kanapé mellett lévő kis asztalon megtalálva nyakkendőjét, nyakába akasztotta azt, s meghúzta épp annyira, hogy az tökéletes legyen.

Kilépve a bejárati ajtón megcsapta a tikkasztó meleg. Szemei elé emelve jobb kezét nézett végig az utcán, majd az autófeljáróra. Itachi és Madara apja egyik új szerzeményénél álltak. A vörös árnyalatban pompázó autó csak tegnap hagyta el a Mercedes-Benz futó szalagjait. Az E-osztályú limuzin ára…nos… „hamarosan" megtudjuk… mint ahogy a Mercedes hivatalos honlapja írja, végül is csak egy 2009 es modellről van szó. (5)

Lassan haladt az autó felé s alaposan szemügyre vette azt. A szín egy kicsit lehetett volna sötétebb és a bőr ülések sem a legjobbak ahogyan innen látja…de talán megfelel majd arra a célra, hogy reggel ezzel vigyék iskolába.

- Áh, csipkerózsika magához tért. – csattant fel Madara, s vigyorogva nézett a nappal küzdő fiúra.

- A csomagodat betettem a konyhába majd este próbáld anyunál előbb kipakolni mert ha megtalálja azt amit az aljára tettünk akkor- - mondatát nem tudta befejezni, melyet öccse felé fordulva mondott, mert a fiú szinte kiéhezve tapadt ajkaira.

Sasuke nem akarta, hogy vége legyen a napnak. Minden egyes percet amit csak lehet Itachival akart tölteni, minden egyes pillanatban érezni akarja a kemény testet mely a sajátjához nyomódik.

Itachi értetlenkedve fogadta a fiú hevességét, de egy idő után muszáj volt elszakadnia tőle, egyszerűen mintha a fiú kiszívná minden levegőjét ajkaival és nyelvével. Jobb kezét a tüskésre állított hajba vezette s erősen belemarkolva húzta meg azt, melyre Sasuke eltávolodott tőle s durcásan nézett rá.

- Sasuke elég. – mondta nyugodt hangon.

- De…

- Semmi de. Nem egy életre megyek el. Bár mikor felhívhatsz. Másfél hónap és itt az őszi szünet, ha gondolod eljöhetsz hozzánk. – mondta miközben magához húzta a fiút és szorosan átölelte.

Sasuke csak felsóhajtott… de olyan nehéz.

- Gyerekek, kérlek titeket, csak az utcán ne csináljátok ezt. – jött Fugaku szinte már könyörgő hangja. A férfi egy lenge de elegáns szürkés-bézsezs inget viselt egy kicsit sötétebb szürkés háromnegyedes nadrággal. Haját a nagy hőségre tekintettel ő is hátrafogta épp úgy mint Itachi. – Mehetünk? - Nézett végig a kis társaságon miután mindenkivel kezet fogott s Mikoto is bezárta a bejárati ajtót.

* * *

A város egyik legelőkelőbb éttermében foglaltattak helyet az Uchiha szülők kereken 12:30 -ra. Konoha betonjungelében, mint egy kis sziget úgy tűnt ki a tradicionális japán étterem. A bolt utca felöli része olyan volt, mint egy régi házé; fakeretes papír ajtó, szélcsengők lógnak az ereszről, ágas-bogas fák nyúlnak ki a kertből.

Elhúzva a papírajtót egy kis tér tárul eléjük, hol egy hölgy elegáns kimonóhoz hasonló ruhát viselt. Végignézve kis füzetét megtalálta az Uchiha nevet és máris elindultak lefoglalt helyük felé. Kiérve a kis fogadó helységből egy nagy, nyitott térbe értek melyet oszlopok sora osztott fel.

A falnál lévő alacsony asztalokat vékony fa választó elemek választották el egymástól. Középen hosszú, szintén alacsony asztalok álltak, az emberek törökülésben vagy épp térdükön ülve ettek, nevetgéltek vagy csak beszélgetek.

Elérve a terem végébe, a hölgy elhúzta a hatalmas fa ajtót s félreállva engedte, hogy a vendégek belépjenek a térbe.

Madara és Itachi kicsit csodálkozva néztek egymásra míg a 3 másik családtag, mintha minden napjukat itt töltenék levették cipőjüket s úgy haladtak az egyetlen asztalhoz mely a nagyobbacska szobában ált. Még Tokyoban se láttak ilyet.

Velük szemben nem fal volt hanem hatalmas ajtók melyek a jó időre tekintve szét voltak húzva, így jól mutatva a szépen rendezett kertet; lehetett látni egy kis köves utat mely egy kisebb hídon haladt tovább, mely híd egy mesterséges tó felett ívelt. A kis út egy kőpadhoz ért mely mögött egy nagyobbacska fa ált; körülötte bambuszok nőttek. A kert falainál kisebb bokrok, a kert pár részében kő szobrok és kisebb szentély féleségek álltak. Egy kisebb vízesés is el lehetett valahol rejtve mert lehetett hallani ahogy a bambuszcső megtelve vízzel lecsapódik.

A szobában tatamik voltak lefektetetve, ellentétben a kint viszonyokhoz hol csak az asztalok alatt volt szőnyeg; a vendégek vastag párnákon voltak kénytelenek ülni. (6)

Halva Fugaku köhintését, a másik kettő is levette cipőjét s azokat sorba téve a másikakhoz, helyet foglaltak.

- Milyen szép időnk van. – szólalt meg hirtelen Mikoto miközben a kis keretet szemlélgette.

A két szülő egymás mellett foglalt helyet, ugyan úgy mint a két testvér; Madara az asztal főnél helyezkedett el. A plafonról kis forgó ventillátorok hűsítették a levegőt.

Nem telt bele egy pillanatban se és máris kinyílt egy oldal ajtó, honnan gésának felöltözve jött a pincér had; mindegyik kezében feketére lakkozott fatálcák, melyeken ételköltemények sorakoztak. Rá sem nézve a vendégekre pakolták le hangtalanul az előre megrendelt ételeket. (7)

Mindenből egy kicsi de az a minden egy-egész-asztalt-telepakoló mindent jelentett. Az ételek elfogyasztása először csöndben történt; mindenki ízlelgette a különleges ízű készítményeket, majd miután Sasukénak sikerült leejtenie egy kispolipot melyet sok erőlködés után sem tudott felvenni pálcikáival s végül Itachinak kellett a szájába adnia, megindult a beszélgetés.

A két szülő elmesélte nyári kalandjait, hogy milyen volt az Európa szívében fekvő területeket végigbolyongani egy terepjáróval, egy nagy kanna vízzel, és egy térképpel melyet nem tudtak értelmezni.

Miután elfogyasztották a finomnak nem mondható de élénkítő zöldteát s megették a finom hűs mizumono (8) édességet megköszönve az eléjük felsorakozó pincérhadnak, s a két szakácsnak munkájukat, elindultak az elit iskola felé.

* * *

Fél kettő környékén a vöröses színezetű autó lassan begördült az elit iskola parkolójának kapuja alatt. Az épület a város szélén helyezkedett el, távol a társadalomtól. A neobarokk stílusú épület egy nagy tisztáson terült el. A közelben alacsony dombok húzódtak, lábuknál erdőséggel.

A fehérkaviccsal leszórt parkolóban, mintha egy luxus autó kiállítást tartanának, mintsem a gazdag szülök gyermekeinek iskolai ceremóniája lenne. Az év legdrágább és legelképesztőbb alkotásai egymás mellett sorakoztak, néhány mellett büszke tulajdonosaik álltak s beszélgettek más szülőkkel, de amint a vörös szörnyeteg begördült mindenki azt a járművet figyelte.

Az Uchiha család mintha nem tudnák, hogy mindenki őket figyeli úgy szálltak ki az autóból s haladtak az épület felé a fákkal övezett betonúton. Mindegyik arcán egy nyugodt, semmit mondó kifejezés ült, a szokásos Uchiha tekintet. Magukba fojtva a vigyort nézték szemük sarkából az embereket kik őket bámulták.

Alig volt egy két ember, kik gazdagabbak és tiszteltebbek lettek volna mint ők. És ez az egy két ember kölke pont ugyan ebbe az iskolába járt.

Áthaladva a széttárt tömör fa ajtókon, s végigmenve a szinte már tükörszerűre fényesített kockás járólapos folyóson, végre elérkeztek a több száz embert befogadni képes díszterembe; hogy miért volt ekkora mikor csak alig került be pár ember az iskolába? Miért ne? Van pénz, nem?

Sasuke idegesen nézett körbe. Egy két ismeretlen arc, de nagyjából ugyan azok kiket már 3 éve ismer. Kissé felsóhajtva haladt tovább Itachi mellett, ki Madarának mesélt egy két iskolai élményéről miket ugyan itt szerzett.

Mikoto és Fugaku a hatalmas ablakok előtt elhelyezett hidegtálas asztalokhoz lépve szobaeredtek a Hyuuga család két felnőtt tagjával; az egyik család mellyel valamiféle kapcsolatot is tartottak.

Egy idő után Sasukénak mintha hiányérzete kezdett volna lenni. Fejét balra felé fordítva s válla felett elnézve látta bátyját ki volt évfolyam társaival beszélgetett kik öccsei/hugai is ide jártak. Ok, szóval Itachi megvan. Akkor mi lehet ez az érzés.

Körbenézve látta az önelégülten vigyorgó Hyuugát, ki épp akkor fordította el tekintetét mikor ő a fiúra nézett; viszonozta a vigyort. Shikamaru a falat támasztotta, mint ahogy az szokott lenni, s mellett Choji egy teljesen megpakolt tányért szorongatott. Valahol hallott egy ismerős, idegesítő lány hangot is, de inkább nem akarta megkeresni tulajdonosát szemével.

A terem végében elhelyezett órára nézve látta, hogy a ceremónia mindjárt kezdődik, még 10 perc, egy óra szövegelés és végre elhúzhatnak innen, ceh. Kezeit összekulcsolva maga előtt kifujt magából egy újabb adag levegőt. Mi a fenéért fizetnek annyit a szülei, mikor ebben a bazi nagy teremben csak egy rohadt légkondi van, és majd megfullad.

Összehúzott szemekkel nézett újra körbe. Már az is megfordult fejében, hogy bátyjával lelépjenek az egész hobelebancból és felavassák az új autót egy eszméletlen sex keretében.

Tekintetét a Hyuuga felé vezette ki szinte már lyukat égetett belé. Mi a francért kell ennyire nézni. Talán van valami rajta? Vagy csak Mr. Nagyképű játszik vele?

Összeszorítva fogait játszotta a másik játékát. Önelégülten vigyorgott amint felcöccenve Neji elfordította fejét. Ch, máris megérte itt maradni. Nincs annál szebb évkezdet, mint legyőzni a Hyuugát egy szemko-

- SASUKEEEEEEE !

Hallotta nevét majd egy testet érzett szinte sajátjára zuhanni. Franc.

- Usuratonkachi. – mormolta orra alatt, miközben a hátúról a nyaka köré tekerődött kezeket leemelte magáról és idegesen megfordulva a másik szemébe nézett.

- Ceh, még csak egy perce, hogy itt vagyok és máris megkapom a szokásosat. – morogta a fiú kissé dühösen, persze mindenki tudta, hogy ez csak Sasuke „kedvéért" volt így.

A két fiú első év óta versengett egymással. Nem volt olyan amiben nem találtak volna valamilyen versengési lehetőséget.

- Milyen volt temee nyara, hm? – villantotta fel a kérdést a szöszi fehér fogaival együtt. – Itachi kezelésbe vett, ahogy elnézem. – vigyorogta a mondatot s mutató ujját Sasuke nyakára helyezte, ahol egy kis pontban lehetett látni a szívás foltot.

Sasuke persze azonnal ellökte a kezét mely hozzá ért, egy mérges nézést küldött a fiúnak, majd idegesen elnézett róla. Naruto volt az egyedüli ember aki tudott Sasuke és Itachi kapcsolatáról; és ő is csak azért mert egyszer véletlenül épp a móka kellős közepébe belesétált.

Mit lehet tenni; Itachi szokásos 'véletlen benézek öcsihez a suliba' akciója során nem jutottak el odáig, hogy bezárják maguk után a teremajtót. Még szerencse, hogy Naruto kapta őket rajta…

Sasuke felemelve tekintetét a földről Naruto feje mellett Itachira nézett, ki kissé idegesen/mérgesen nézett rá.

Itachi gyomra összeszorult, amint meglátta az öccse mögé settenkedő szőkét. Egy rohadt évig el kell viselnie, hogy az elviselhetetlen fiú minden egyes percben Sasukén fog lógni. Jól tudta, hogy Naruto minden egyes alkalmat megragad csakhogy megszerezhesse az „ártatlan" kistesóját.

Még mindig jól emlékszik, mikor Sasuke hazaérve első házibulijából, melyet a szöszi kisebb rezidánciájában töltött el, mennyire nem akart Sasuke beszélni a buliról. Szinte fél napig hozzá sem szólt, mire kibökte hogy mi is történt.

*flash back*

- 'tachi csak egy rohadt csók volt, a kurva életbe. – üvöltötte a 14 éves fiú ki szinte könnyes szemekkel nézett bátyjára, ki ágyára lökve a fiút ált felette.

- Csak egy csók, huh? – morogta a 19 éves fiú, bal kezével a két test súlya alatt besüppedő ágyon támaszkodott, miközben jobb kezével a fiú arca után nyúlt s azt maga felé fordította. – Mégis, hogy történt ez Otouto, huh?

- Ne…nem tudom…

-Sasuke. – emelte fel hangját az idősebb fiú miközben kimorogta fogai közt a másik nevét.

Sasuke ajkai egy vékony vonalba húzódtak össze. - I…ittunk – fordította el tekintetét a fiú.

- Ki… hogyan vettetek piát mikor mégcsak 14 évesek vagytok. – kerekedett el Itachi szeme.

- Kyuu… Naruto bátyja vette… gondolván ha már úgy is az öccse szülinapjáról van szó…- nem mert bátyja szemébe nézni.

- Kitekerem annak az őrültnek a nyakát. – morogta egy nagy levegővételben Itachi.

-Ké..kérlek 'tachi. Csak egy csók volt… semmi több.

- Csak csók, képzelem. – 'tachi jól ismerte Kyuubit, Naruto bátyját, s a fiút ismerve Naruto sem eshetett messze a fájától. – Először szépen leitatott, majd amint látta a lehetőséget a legközelebbi kanapéba nyomott s addig szívta a kis ajkaidat míg azt nem hitted, hogy meghalsz. – suttogta miközben ujjai az említett ajkak közé csúszott.

Sasuke csak elvörösödve próbált akárhova nézni csak nem bátyjára.

- Sasuke. Nézz. Rám. – Sasuke nem akaródzva rázta meg fejét. - Sasuke, ha nem volt semmi más, akkor nézz rám. – A fiú remegő tekintete lassan emelkedett rá. – … soha többet nem mehetsz annak a fiúnak a közelébe. Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzád nyúl, többet nem lesz mivel mulatnia szabadidejét.

S mielőtt öccse ellenkezni tudott volna hevesen megtámadta az összeszűkült szájat. Nem kell mondani, aznap este egy hosszú este volt abban az évben.

*Flash back end*

Madara is jól ismerve a sztorit jegyezte meg gúnyosan. – Huh, és egy egész évet lesznek együtt.

Itachi csak morogva nézte tovább a két fiút, majd öccsére pillantott ki kissé elpirulva nézett rá. Itt telt be a pohár.

- Sasuke… meddig fogjátok ezt csinálni? – kérdezte halkan a szőke meg-meg nézegetve azokat kik mellettük elsuhantak. Azon a bizonyos bulin nem csak le akarta itatni a fiút, nem, ő annál többet akart. Nem csak sexet, szerelmet is, kapcsolatot. De miután egy héttel később rányitott a másik kettőre…tudta hogy mindent elbukott. – És ha valaki rájön?

Sasuke idegességében csak nyakát vakargatta. Hányszor kell még elmondani a szőkének…

- Senki nem fog rájönni. – morogta idegesen.

- Ch. – hallatszott a szintén idegese és elégedetlenkedő hang.

Sasuke szeme sarkából látta közeledni bátyját. Idegesség fogta el. A legutóbb mikor Itachi és Naruto találkozott kisebb harc alakult ki a kettő között.

Nem gondolkodva ragadta meg Naruto kezét és húzta a diáksereg felé, mely pillanatok múlva elfoglalta az üresen maradt székeket, melyek a hatalmas pódium felé néztek.

Itachi értetlenkedve nézett öccse után, ki eltűnt a tömegben. Az igazgatónő szokásos rikácsoló hangja volt az ami visszarántotta a jelenbe. 'franc' morogta orra alatt s visszaérve Madarához kikapta annak kezében lévő pezsgőspoharat.

Amint vége lett az ünnepségnek a diákok elhagyták az épületet. A parkolóból lassan fogytak el az autók, de az 'uchiha csodaautó' már rég elhajtott, mielőtt még egy kíváncsi szempár feltűnhetett volna.

Szinte vágni lehetett azt a hűvösséget és feszengő energiát ami az autóban keringett. Itachi és Sasuke a hátsó ülés két szélső oldalán ült. Mindegyik mintha a környezetett kémlelte volna, de jól lehetett látni szemükön, hogy valamiben nagyon elmélyültek; Madara úgy érezte magát a két fiú között, mintha épp két sereg csapna össze és ő a két csapat között állna.

Haza érve Mikoto és Fugaku Madara kíséretében visszamentek a korházban a havi vizsgálatok elvégzésére. A két szülő azt akarta, hogy fiaik is velük menjenek, de Madara sikeresen meggyőzte őket, hogy hadd maradhassanak otthon.

Sasuke amint belépett a lakásba a konyha felé vette útját s megragadva táskáját haladt felfelé az emeltre, egyenesen elhúzva bátyja mellett, ki amint meghallotta hogy elhajt az autó kérdésre akarta vonni öccse viselkedését.

Sasuke felérve az emeltre, belépett szobájába; egy kissé elfintorodott kifejezés ült arcára. 'Kurva jó' morogta miközben ledobva táskáját az ajtó mellé arccal az ágyába esett s porbált nem köhögni a felszálló portól. 'Mi a fene ütött belém' .

Egy pillanat sem telt belé és az ajtófélfának támaszkodva állt bátyja. – Mit akarsz? – kérdezte hűvösen a fiú.

- Na~ , így kell beszélni a nii-san-oddal, Sasuke? – már csak neve hallatára, ahogy azon a mély hangon hallotta, egy borzongás futott végig gerincén.

Itachi mellkasán összefonva karjait figyelte az ágyon fekvő fiút, ki fejét kivéve a paplanból, oldalra fordította s a semmibe nézett. Hát, nem igazán így tervezték az utolsó együtt töltendő napot.

Az idősebb akármennyire próbálta visszafogni dühét nem ment neki. És a legrosszabb az volt az egészben, hogy fel izgatta az a kép, ahogy Naruto lefogva kisöccsét agyonbassza a fiút; érezte, hogy amint hangot adott magában elképzelésének, nadrágjában egyre kevesebb kezdett lenni a hely. Idegesen emelte jobb kezét arcához; ez már biztos beteges.

- Miért…- mormolta tenyerébe. Talán túl sok időt töltött volna Sasukével; nem épp ellenkezőleg de-

- 'tachi … elég. Me…menj ki. – jött a nyöszörgő hang Sasukétől; arcát ismét a paplanba tolta. Itachi csak értetlenkedve nézett a fiúra; túl hangosan mondta volna?

Ellökve magát a félfától lépett öccséhez s két keze, ahogy a másik fölé emelkedett belesüllyedt a puha ágyterítőbe; próbált úgy támaszkodni, hogy ne érjen a fiúhoz.

- Miért véded, Sasuke ? – suttogta a fiúra a finom, meleg levegőt. Tudta, hogy ezzel csak minden rosszabb lesz, de tudnia kell.

Válasz helyett csak egy nagy sóhajtást kapott. A fiú fejét ismét elfordította s próbált bátyjára nézni, de tincsei beterítették arcát. – Ő az egyetlen…barátom… - motyogta a fiú, Itachi szinte nem értette, hogy mit mondott. – Te képes lettél volna Kyuubit eltaszítani magadtól, ha Madara azt mondja?

Itachi értetlenkedve nézett a hajgombócra, balkezét felemelve a takaróról elsöpörte a fekete szálakat Sasuke arcáról. A fiú szemében mintha kétségbeesettséget, félelmet látna. – Nem, nem lettem volna képes.

Az igazat megvallva Madara szinte megkövetelte, hogy többet ne találkozzon Kyuubival. Itachi persze ellent mondott, ami azt eredményezte, hogy a két férfi egy hónapig nem szólt egymáshoz. Valamikor itt kezdett el Itachi egyre többet foglalkozni Sasukéval.

- Akkor miért csinálod ezt? – morogta Sasuke s hirtelen megfordulva bátyja alatt, kezeit a másik mellkasához nyomta s eltaszította magától a testet.

Itachi egy huppanással a földre ült s szinte elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy öccse ráugrik s vállaiba kapaszkodva nyomja le a földre. A fiú sajgó térdein támaszkodott miközben arcát a másik mellkasába nyomta.

- Itachi könyörgöm értsd meg. Naruton kívül másba nem tudok megbízni. Ő az egyetlen ebben a büdös városban akit még a barátomnak nevezhetek. Kérlek. – ütlegelte a másik mellkasát, az utolsó szót a megpuhított izomfelültbe suttogta.

A báty csak megértően mosolyogott a fiúra, karjait rávezetve a másik fel le mozgó hátára s magához szorította öccsét. Sasuke ideges levegővétele kezdett lenyugodni, a fiú teste is egyre elernyedtebb lett, lassan engedte le csípőjét mi eközben a levegőben volt.

De amint leengedte, szinte meglepetten húzta vissza. – 'tachi? – emelte fel fejét s vonta össze szemöldökét Sasuke. – Mi a franc? – kérdezte amint csípőjét visszaengedte s újra megérezte a keménységet, mely hozzá simult.

A férfi felmordulva húzta fel lábait s kezdte feltolni magát, mely mozdulatoknak köszönhetően Sasuke beleült ölébe; elmaradhatatlan volt az a kis nyögés mely mindkettőből kiszökött.

Felülve s lábait törökülésbe helyezve nézett fel a fiúra. Sasuke lassan előredőlve közelített felé, így mielőtt hátradőltek volna kezeivel hátul megtámasztotta magát. Az önelégült vigyort mely a másik ajkán húzódott szét semmivel sem lehetett volna letörölni.

- Mmm mi izgatott fel ennyire, aniki? – jött a kisóhajtott mondat Sasukétől; nyelvét kidugva ajkai közül, lassan végigfuttatta azt Itachi állán. Ujjait bátyja hosszú, fekete hajába mélyesztette s lassan kifésülte belőle a laza hajgumit.

Válaszképp csak egy elnyelt nyögést kapott. Az ujjai közt lévő tincseket meghúzva nézett mélyen bátyja szemébe. – Válaszolj!

Itachi csak újra nyögni tudott ahogy öccse átvette az irányítást. – Te és ahogy…ahnh.. Naruto ahogy elkahp és ahnh…ésh… a zuhanyzóba vihsz éhs jól megbassza azt a kis segged …argh.

Végre sikerült kinyögnie a kis mondatot Sasuke kegyetlen tevékenysége ellenére; a fiú hajat fogó keze egyre szorosabban fogta a szálakat, miközben szabad keze fel s le járt a másik kékes-fehéres színű inggel fedett mellkasán. A ravasz ujjak néha-néha végigsiklottak a kemény pontokon, azokon egy aprót szorítva; lassan gombolódott ki a felső kettő kékes gomb, melyeket még kettő követett.

A fiú csípője kínzó lassúsággal mozgott a másikénak nyomodva; a két felhevült öl erősen súrolódott egymáshoz. Térdeire támaszkodva a másik törökülésének két oldalán, szó szerint a helyzet magaslatára állt; bátyja fejét hajánál fogva húzta hátra, miközben ő felegyenesedve arcát a másikéhoz vezette.

Csak vigyorgott Itachi halvány fájdalmat sugárzó arcán; a haja mindig is egy gyengepontja volt. – Beteg vagy. – mormolta a férfi arcára s kidugva nyelvét törte szét a fehéres-rózsaszín kis kapukat.

Fogaik hangosan összekoccantak, ahogy arcát a lehető legközelebb próbálta nyomni bátyjáéhoz. Halk morgó, elfojtott nyögdécselő hangok töltötték meg a szobát, ahogy a két nyelv erősen egymásnak súrolódva küzdött a hatalomért.

A fiú mellkasát erősen a másikéhoz nyomta s a nyomást viszonozta Itachi is; testük mintha nyelvük hullámzó mozgását utánozná.

Itachi előrébb döntve felsőtestét nyomta hátra a másikat sokkal erősebben, így végre olyan pozícióba került, hogy biztos volt az egyenes ülése. Most már szabad, kezeit lassan vezette öccse nyakához s míg balkezével feltűrte a fiú ingjének gallérját, addig a másikkal kioldozta a nyakkendőt s azt egy susogó hanggal húzta le a finom nyakáról.

Mikor már az orron át vett levegő sem volt elég, néha-néha elválltak egymástól; szemeik csukva voltak, ajkaik mégis jól tudták, hogy hova kell visszatérniük.

Az idősebb Uchiha ujjai most a fiú kézzel megmunkált gombjaival bajlódtak; minden egyes gomba bele volt marva az iskola monogramja; a három gyöngy KHG betű szinte beleolvadt a fehér gyöngyházas műanyagba.

Itachi hangosan felmordult mikor a negyedik gomb belecsavarodva egy elvarratlan szálba s nem akart kibújni a helyéről. Nem volt más választása… az anyag….

- Útban volt. – mormolta ki a másik ajkának.

- Francba 'tahchih. – nyögött fel mérgesen Sasuke, amint az ing lekerülve felsőtestéről valahol a közelben landolt. – Anyáék ezért kihnyirnak. Ehz már a hehtedik ihng volt amit tönkretettéhlnnnhn. – nyögte el a mondat végét amint ágaskodó mellbimbói hosszú ujjak kínzása alá kerültek.

- Év végére úgy is kellett volna másik. – vigyorogta Itachi a fehér nyaknak s azon lassan végignyalva, haladt lefelé a fiú mellkasán.

Balhüvelykujja lenyomta a balmellbimbót, míg a jobb kezén lévő ujjak körbefogták az alattuk lévő érzékeny bőrt s keményen csavargatni, csipkedni kezdték. Félhangos nyögések szakadoztak ki Sasuke ajkai közül; hangján lehetett hallani a kiszáradtságot.

A balkéz lassan elhagyta a mellkast s a krémes színű hátra csúszott, így biztosan tudta kezei között tartani a fiút. Amint fogai lágyan belemélyültek a finom mellkasba, jobb keze abbahagyta a kényeztetést, helyette a bal mellbimbó került egy dolgos, csúszós és kissé durva anyagú nyelv kezelése alá.

Hosszú ujjai lassan suhantak a feszült hasizmok felé; mutató ujját kissé beledugta a fiú köldökébe; lassan csusszant ki s be halk nyögéseket kiváltva a másikból. Ujjai alatt a finom bőr lassan libabőrössé vált.

Megfogva a fekete bőrövet egy határozott s elegáns mozdulattal sikerült kioldoznia azt; a nadrág lassan csúszott le Sasuke derekáról, ahogy a fiú fel s le emelgette csípőjét. A fekete boxer alól jól láthatóan kidudorodott a fiú erekciója; a ruhanemű felső részén egy kisebb elsötétült pacát lehetett látni.

Bal kezével öccse derekát fogta, míg a jobbat a kellemes anyagú boxer alá csúsztatta s kezébe vette a kemény tagot; ajkai lassan csúsztak a fekete tettkóhoz s harapdálták, nyalogatták a festett bőrt. A fiú a tőle kapott nyakláncát biztos már megint az egyik nadrágja zsebébe tette. Kissé idegesen ráharapott az ajkai alatt lévő bőrre melytől felszisszent a fiú.

- Itachi ! Ezt most meg miért? – értetlenkedett a fiú s eltávolodott bátyjától, kinek keze s az abban lévő tag kicsúszott a fiú alsóneműjéből.

- Ha már a nyakláncod nem vagy képes hordani, valahogy kell emlékeztetni az embereket hogy kié vagy. – morogta a férfi kajánul öccsére nézve s újra magához húzta a fiút egy kéjes csókra.

Sasuke nem tudott, nem akart ellenkezni bátyjával. Ujjai lassan újra életre kelve végiggombolták a félig nyitott inget s lesöpörték azt a széles vállakról. Ajkait elszakítva a másikétól fejét Itachi nyakának hajlatába nyomta s lassan szívogatni kezdte a bőrt; orrán keresztül nehezen vette a levegőt, miközben a tagján lévő erős kéz folytatta munkáját.

Ő sem tétlenkedve, vakon vezette lefelé kezeit az izmos hasfalon végül megtalálva a dörzsölős bőrövet. Végiggombolva a négy gombot, melyek a zipzárt helyettesítették, s szétnyitva az anyagot nyúlt a szürkés színű boxer alól kikandikáló merev tagért.

Itachi félhangosan felnyögött a hűvös ujjak érintésére, melyek cirógatni kezdték meleg erekcióját. Fejét öccse nyakának hajlatába nyomva, apró csókokat hintett szét a finom bőrön.

Sasuke halkan szuszogva kezdte el ajkait bátyja mellkasára irányítani. Néhány helyen meg-meg harapdálva a bőrt haladt lefelé; térdeivel lassan hátralépett, így Itachi kezéből kicsúszott öccse tagja, fejét hátravetve kémlelete a plafont, amint azaz ügyes kis nyelv végre megtalálta a neki legmegfelelőbb helyet.

- Ghhnn ehz az Sahsuke. – nyögött fel amint a rózsaszín nyelvecske végigfutott egész tagján, néha meg-meg szívogatva az érzékeny bőrt.

Sasuke csak hümmögött miközben szemeit bátyja tekintetére fordította; az övéhez hasonló sötét szemek pillantottak vissza rá miközben ajkai között eltűnt az erekció. Térdeivel még tett hátrafelé egy lépést, így már kényelmesen le tudta engedni hátát. Testsúlyának egy részét előrehelyezte jobb kezére.

Felemelve először a bal lábát s balkezével lesöpörve a ruhát ugyan ezt megtette a jobb lábával is. Bal kezén lévő mutató s középső ujját ügyetlenül bátyja ajkához vezette.

- Hm? – hümmögött Itachi értetlenkedve. Azt ne képzelje öccse, hogy majd épp most baszhatja meg. A-a.

Válaszkép kemény fogakat érzékeny tagjába és egy nyöszörgő hangot kapott, melyeknek képtelen volt nem megadni magát. Ajkait résnyire nyitva engedte be a két ujjat. Nyelvét bevezetve a két bőrfelület közé kezdte lassan körbejárni azokat.

Amint a fiú elég nedvesnek érezte ujjait kirántotta bátya szájából s hátsója felé irányította őket; középső ujjával széthúzva a kis bejáratot csúsztatta be az mutatóujját mit azonnal követett a középső.

Arcát próbálta olyan mélyen belefúrni a másik ölébe, ahogy nyelő reflexe csak engedte. Talán nem kellett volna ennyire elsietnie.

- A kihs kuhrva fohrmáhdat Sahsuke. – nyögött fel Itachi amint tekintetét öccsére fordította s meglátta a két ügyeskedő ujjat.

A fiú csak felmordult és mielőtt még bátyja akármilyen megjegyzést tehetett volna felemelkedett a nyálától csillogó erekcióról. Felszisszenve egyenesedett fel térdeire, melyek már pirosak voltak az alattuk lévő puhának nem mondható szőnyegtől.

Ujjait beljebb nyomva, s hangosan felnyögve próbált dühösen nézni bátyjára. – Nem vagyok porceláaaahhnnh. – nyögte el a szó végét amint megtalálta azt a bizonyos kis pontot.

Combja feladta a tartást; szinte már seggére huppant, de mielőtt még teljesen elvesztette volna teste felett uralmát összeszedte magát s sikeresen felemelkedett.

Itachi szinte érdeklődéssel várta, hogy mi fog ebből kisülni. Öccsét elnézve a fiúnak már nincs hátra sok, de ő még nem szeretné ha vége lenne a kis játékuknak.

Gondolataiba merülve az idősebbik Uchiha nem vette észre, ahogy a fiatalabbik szabad kezét erekciójára vezetve kezdte el kényeztetni magát. Először kissé bátortalanul nyúlt magához; tartott bátyja száraz megjegyzéseitől technikája miatt, de miután látta, hogy a másik nem figyel felbátorodva fonta körbe ujjaival az előváladéktól csöpögő tagot.

Síkos mutatóujját tagjának tetején lévő kis lyukához vezette, s mintha be szeretne férkőzni oda úgy futatta ujját újra s újra át a kis nyíláshoz.

- Ihtachih… naahnnh…- nyögte ki magából amint ismét eltalálta a kis pontot, s most el nem veszítve kezdte el dörzsölni azt. Szája résnyire volt nyílva, ajkai sarkában a felgyülemlett nyál lassan folyt kifelé.

Itachi kissé hátrahőkölve figyelte saját magát kényeztető öccsét.

- Francba Sasuke, ha látnád magad. – suttogta ki magából s lassan előredőlve nyúlt öccse erekciója után.

- Nhng… 'tahchih. – sóhajtotta ki magából a fiú amint Itachi ujjai körbefonódva tagján átvették az irányítást. – Neh….nem bihrom sokáihgnnhn.

Itachi csak vigyorogva hajolt a csillogó tag felé s kidugva nyelvét lassan nyalt végig rajta, miközben lassított keze mozgásán. Bal kezébe véve a kis zacskókat, jól érezte azoknak keménységét.

- Tah…Tahchi, eh… ehlééég. – nyögdécselte ki magából a fiú, miközben bátyja nyelve kínozta.

- Nem hallottam elég tisztán. – mormolta az érzékenybőrnek, s ráfujt melytől lágyan megremegett. – Mit szeretnél ?

- Gahn… nii-chaaaan… neh játssz tohvább. Érehzni ahkarlak… ahn… szükségem van ráhd… Nehm eléhg… kéhlrlek…

- Imádom azt a kis mocskos szádat. – suttogta a finom bőrnek egy levegős mondatában; szemét öccsére emelte kinek elhomályosult feketéi néztek vissza rá. Ajkain végignyalva emelkedett a remegő tag felé s süllyesztette le torkán, ameddig csak nyelő reflexe engedte.

Ujjait átfuttatta a kemény zacskók alatt, hogy találkozhassanak öccse ügyetlenkedőivel. A kissé csúszós ujjak alig mozdultak, a kezei között lévő fiú teste lassan kezdett el remegni. Ezt figyelembe véve gondolkodás nélkül csúsztatta be bal mutató és középső ujját a már kitágított lyukba.

- 'Tachihhh. – hallatszott a félhangos sikítás. A fiú, bátyja hajába kapva ürítette a fehérkés-áttetsző anyagot annak torkába. Itachi egy cseppet sem hagyott elszökni; emlékezni akar öccse ízére.

Sasuke csípője lágyan ringott, miközben az utolsó csepp folyadék el nem hagyta tagját. Felemelve bal kezét, s lerázva a pár hajszálat melyet sikerült kitépnie, lépett hátra, hogy végre eltávolodjon bátyjától, ki lassan kiengedve szájából az elpuhult bőrt végignyalt ajkain.

Lágyan megremegett amint ujjai és Itachiéi kicsúsztak lyukából. Hátát az ágynak támasztotta s még mindig kissé lihegve figyelte bátyját ki veszélyesen mérte fel szemeivel.

- 'tah... Tahchih… felejtsd el… - nyögte ki magából, majd lecsukta pilláit és fejét balra fordította.

Egy pillanattal később már a levegőben érezte magát, majd hátára érkezve és felszisszenve, a puha ágytakaró süllyedt le alatta.

- Oh de még mennyire akarod. – morogta a férfi miközben öccse felé emelkedve jobb kezébe vette az érzékeny tagot s simogatni kezdte.

- Uhgn… aniki. Tomeruyo. (9) Hannh…

- Hn. Ahhoz képest a tested mást mond. Máris félig kemény vagy. – vigyorogta az idősebb vörösödő öccse felé hajolva.

Sasuke száját feleselésre nyitotta, de a kis bejáratot nyomban betömte Itachi nyelve. A fiú érezte saját magát a másik nyelvén miközben az egyre több és több levegőt szipolyozott ki belőle.

Teste szép lassan kezdett újra éledni; csípőjét lágyan mozgatta a gyengéden masszírozó kézbe, a kemény csókból halkan szivárogtak ki mély nyögései. Eltűrve bátyja arcába hulló tincseit karolta át a férfi nyakát, mellkasát fejével együtt lassan felemelte hogy mélyíteni tudja a csókot.

Itachinak ismét vigyorognia kellett öccsén; egyszerűen elképesztő, hogy milyen könnyen lázba lehet hozni a fiút.

- A nimfomániás kis formádat. – sóhajtotta ki magából miközben eltávolodott öccse ajkaitól.

- Zakennayo !(10)

- Ennyire türelmetlenek vagyunk. – mormolta Itachi ajkait újra a fiú kiszívottjaira tapasztva. Fogait erősen belemélyesztette a puhabőrbe míg nem érezte a kissé édeskésnek mondható vért.

Sasuke fájdalmasan felszisszenve emelte le kezeit a másik nyakából, és miután már nem bírta a kemény fogak bőr cafattolását, vállánál fogva eltolta magától a másikat.

- Kurushii ! Tachisaru ! (11)

- Nem nem Otouto. Itt az ideje, hogy megtanulj vigyázni a szádra. – morogta a fiú arcába ki hátrálni próbált, de csak annyit ért el, hogy felemelt mellkasa és feje viaszhuppant a feltornyozott párnák hadába. Itachi ujjával letörölte a kis vérpatakot, mely lefelé csordogált az íves állról s nyelvével lenyalta a piros anyagot. – Vagy szeretnéd megtudni milyen az mikor elfogy a türelmem a gyermeteg játékaid után, hm?

Az alatt lévő fiú lassan összerándult a már-már szadista vigyorára. Látta a másik arcán lévő habozó választ, de inkább nem foglalkozott vele. Az ágy mellett elhelyezett éjjeli szekrényen lévő ébresztőre nézett. 15:53.

Felcöccenve megragadta öccse derekát, erősen tartva átfordította magukat a másik oldalra, így Sasuke hasára ülve pislogott, ahogy az új pozícióba kerültek. Még van vagy fél órájuk mire hazaérnek szüleik.

- 'Tachi?

- Hova lett az a kis kurva, aki az előbb még annyira könyörgött? – öccsét hátrébb csúsztatva emelete fel csípőjét, így a fiú jól érezhette a síkos kemény tagot mely hátsója vájatában csúszkált.

Sasuke halkan felnyávogott a finom érintkezésre, majd lenézve kajánul bátyára, megtámadta annak ajkait. Fogait lágyan belemélyesztette a másik kemény ajkába s erősen összezárta őket.

- Argh Sasuke. – morogta Itachi miközben a fiú szinte vidáman visszaegyenesedett s boldogan tanulmányozta szemeivel munkáját.

- Anikinek is meg kell tanulnia vigyázni a szájára.

- Ch. – vigyorogta kajánul a férfi s lehúzta magához öccsét egy igazi szenvedélyes csókra. Pirosra színezett ajkaik lágyan súrlódtak egymáshoz, ahogy felszisszenve összeérintették őket. Először csak lágyan, hogy ne fájjon semelyiküknek sem az újonnan felnyitott érzékeny bőrrész; a fájdalom lassan egyre elviselhetőbb, kéjébresztőbb lett. Nyelveik vadul rontottak egymásnak s próbálták a másikat elnyomni.

Itachi kezeit lassan vezette végig öccse hátán; elérve a kerek feneket széthúzta a két gömböt, mely mozdulattal egy halk morgást ért el. Öccse ellenkezésével nem törődve balkezével elhúzta a bal dombot, míg a jobbal előnedvtől síkos tagja után nyúlt s a nemrég kitágított bejárathoz vezette.

Nagy levegőt véve egy határozott mozdulattal meglökte csípőjét, így erekciója félig öccsébe mélyült.

- Nghnnhnn…- hallatszott a mélyen elnyomott nyögés Sasuke torkából. Lassan elválva a másiktól egyenesedett fel. Szemeit erősen összeszorítva, ajkait résnyire nyitva és halkan lihegve tolta le magát a vastag tagon.

- Gaanh… Sasuke. – sóhajtott fel Itachi amint teljesen a fiúban volt. Két kezével öccsét seggénél fogva emelgette; minden egyes kis szorítást alaposan megjegyzett. – Khurva éhletbe. – nyögött fel amint egyre és egyre közelebb került a csúcshoz. Csak pár pillanata, hogy a tűzforró katlanban van.

Kezét akaratlanul is öccse fel le himbálózó tagjához emelte s lassan pumpálni kezdte, ha ő elmegy a fiú is menjen vele.

Az ablakon beszűrődő fény már nem volt annyira erős mint délelőtt, de még így is sikerült felhevítenie a levegőt, mely a szobában összekeveredett a két fiú lihegésével. Halk morgásokat, cuppogó hangot, szájon keresztül erősen vett levegő hangját lehetett hallani a szobából kiszűrődni.

- Mmngh Tahchih… ahnnh…nem..nem…köhzel vahhngyok… - nyögött fel Sasuke amint bátyja kemény tagja újra eltalálta prosztatáját.

Itachi csak morgott; ha ez a kis szaros közel van akkor ő mit mondjon már lassan 6 perce. Ujjai fogásán szorítva pumpálta egyre gyorsabban a kezében könnyező tagot.

Fogait keményen összeszorította amint öccse falai összezáródtak körülötte. A fiú hátradőlve megkapaszkodott felhúzott térdeiben, és egy félhangos sikoltásban érte el a csúcsot. A fehérkés meleg anyag lassan terült szét Itachi hasán s mellkasán.

Itachi csípőjét erősen az összeszűkülő jártba nyomva élvezett el; tekintetét egy pillanatra se vette le öccse arcáról. Összeszorított fogai közül hangosan vette a levegőt; kezét levette az elernyedt tagról s mellkasánál megfogva Sasukét húzta magára.

A két test között csak a vékony réteg csúszós, tapadós anyag képzett határt. Felemelve a felette pihegő testet kissé fájdalmasan kicsúszott öccséből, térdeit elfáradva csúsztatta el. Érezte ahogy lassan folyt élvezete elernyedt tagjára Sasuke megkínzott lyukából.

A fiú izzadt homlokára tapadt haját elsöpörve, apró csókot hintett el, édes szavakat súgott, miközben nagy nehezen kihúzta maguk alól az ágyterítőt, és a vékony anyaggal betakarta magukat.

A rajta elaludt fiú arcát nyakának hajlatába fúrva szuszogott fülébe. Kezeit átfonta a testen s magához szorította. Megígérte magának és Sasukének is, hogy nem lesz érzelgős az "elválásuk" de ezek után öccsét, így magához szorítva…

* * *

Sasuke halk ajtócsapódásra és léptekre kelt fel. Kezét homlokához emelve nézett értetlenül a plafonra. Sötétség ült szobájában, egyedül az ébresztő rikító vörös számai adtak valami fényt. Majd mint egy villámcsapás, úgy futott végig minden agyán. Gondolkodás nélkül ugrott ki az ágyból.

Lenézve egy sötétkék nadrágot látott magán. Kinyitva ajtaját s lefelé rohanva a lépcsőn eszébe jutott az a rövidke kis álma, mely talán mégis valóság volt; Bátyja lágyan felemelte az ágyról, bevitte a zuhany alá és gyengéden lemosta, közben kedves szavakat suttogott fülébe, majd felöltöztette és visszafektette aludni. Ha ezek után van pofája így elmenni… ő…ő…

A fiú nem tudta folytatni gondolatát, miközben szinte feltépve a bejárati ajtót könnyeivel küszködve nézte, ahogy a garázsfelhajtón álló autónak felkapcsolódnak a lámpái és felmordul a motorja.

Apja és anyja az autó lehúzott ablakánál álltak, majd a sötétített üveg lassan felemelkedett, a kerekek alatt megropogott a beton amint előre gurultak s az útra érve lágyan elfor-

- ITACHI.

Azonnal felvillantak a vörös féklámpák.

Sasuke ökleit összeszorítva állt a homályos kinti lámpa fényénél, szemeit összeszorítva a föld felé szegezte őket. Képes lenne csak így elmenni?

Amint fel akarta emelni fejét, újabb gumicsikorgást hallott, s felnézve látta, ahogy a fekete Chevy elhajt. Ajkai résnyire váltak el egymástól. A döbbenettől hátralépett, csupasz sarka keményen nekiverődött az ezalatt mögötte becsapódott ajtónak.

Fel sem szisszenve csúszott le a hideg fán, elkerekedett szemekkel maga elé nézve. Pár pillanatig semmit nem hallott, szíve fülében zakatolt.

Hirtelen mintha eltűnt volna mögüle az ajtó s valaki mély hangon szólt volna hozzá. A hozzászóló alak leguggolt mellé s mintha valamit mondott volna neki.

- Otouto, daijoubu desu ka ? (12)

Sasuke kiszáradt szemei hirtelen pislogni kezdtek. A következő pillanatban a két fiú a bejárat padlóján feküdt. A fiatalbbik fejét a másik pólójába nyomta.

- Franc. Sasuke száj le rólam. Szzz. – szisszent fel miközben a rajta mozog test még jobban hátába nyomta a küszöböt.

Mikoto kezeit összekulcsolva, édesen nézve figyelte fiacskáit, miközben mellette álló férje minden egyes pillanatban azt kémlelete, hogy nem néz-e ki valamelyik szomszédjuk az ablakon.

- Sasuke kérlek most már kell-

Mondatát meglepetten hagyta félbe amint halk szipogás ütötte meg fülét. Értetlenkedve emelkedett fel és támaszkodott két kezére miközben Sasuke szintén felülve szemeit törölgette.

- … jól vagy ? – suttogta a fiúnak, de semmi választ nem kapott.

Pillanatok múlva hallani lehetett, ahogy az utca végén befordul egy autó, majd a kiszűrődő zene lassan egyre hangosabb lesz. A fekete Chevy rákanyarodva a garázsfelhajtóra lassan megállt.

Madara két nagy zacskóval a kezében szállt ki s állt meg a házaspár mellett.

- Itt meg mi történt ? – súgta oda Fugakunak miközben a fiúkat szemlélte; a következő pillanatban nagy csappanásra és ajtócsapódásra majd hangos léptekre lettek figyelmesek…

Sasuke értetlenül nézett amint meglátta Madarát kiszállni az autóból a helyi éjjelnappalis zacskójával kezében.

- M…mi folyik itt ? – köszörülte meg torkát mondata elején; talán túl hangosan kiabált.

- Á … - esett le hirtelen Itachinak. Szóval az öccse azt hitte hogy csak úgy itt hagyná. – Tudod milyen egy terhes nő… anya addig győzködte Madarát míg el nem ment venni neki ananászt.

Sasuke csak egy halk oh-ot hallatott; hirtelen Itachi felé fordulva lekevert egy pofont s felpattanva zúgott be az ajtón becsapva azt maga mögött; Itachi épphogy előrébb ugrott mielőtt az ajtó nekicsapódhatott volna.

Az idősebb Uchiha fivér csak mosolyogva dörzsölgette arcát. Nem az a gondolat késztette mosolygásra, hogy öccse ezt nagyon meg fogja bánni, á az mellékes… csak az a kis tény, hogy másfél hónap múlva, egy hétre minden olyan lesz, mint amilyen ez a nyár volt.

* * *

(1) csak h tudjuk h milyen tütüről van szó (a perjel elé tessék beírni a tecső elérhetőségét XD) /watch?v=myiN91dvClA  
(2) hogyha mi hosszabb kocsikázásra megyünk akkor én általában megválok a lábbelimtől…  
(3) nem tom h ki vette észre de jó pár amcsi filmben meg japánban is néha néha lehet látni hogy hátul is bekötik magukat. Nem tom h ez csak nálunk szokás h nem kötjük be magunk hátul xd de én ezt vettem észre. De tessék magatokat bekötni…nem nem a biztonságért hanem ha elfáradtok a hosszú útba akkor tudjátok hova hajtani a fejteket és még zenét is lehet úgy hallgatni XĐ  
(4) haha- anya (ezt mondod te anyukádra de más anyukájára azt mondod okasan)  
(5) ehgen...2008 ban (azaz kétéve...) még mikor a ficet írtam nem volt ára az autónak~

(6)(7) (8) kyoto-ryokan . co . jp -on tessék körbenézni mert itt megtalálhatóak  
(9) Tomeru-yo : tomeru – áljj!  
(10) Zakenna-yo : bazdmeg egy másik alakja xd  
(11) kurushii ~ fáj (fájdalmas) ; tachisaru ~ hagyj békén (elmenni, elhagyni)  
(12) Otouto, daijoubu desu ka ? – öcsi, jól vagy ?

* * *

Köszönöm mindnekinek a figyelmét~ és sajnálom hogy kb egy évbe telt végre ide is feltenni... de remélem az iromány minden várakozást kielégített~ lehetséges hogy még lesz egy két one-shot ami ebben az 'univerziumban' íródik majd~  
ya ne~


End file.
